Hellsing adventure
by HellVampAlice45
Summary: random adventures with the Hellsing characters and a few addiontional characters of my own AND of Iced diamond (Icy). Yes Alucard is in love with Alice, but not at first. Icy and myself are childhood friends, my parents died in a fire, and so Integra Hellsing took me and raised me as her own. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY RUDE COMMENTS AND THIS DOES CONTAIN LEMON, I hope you enjoy. AxA
1. book 1 part 1

Hellsing—Adventure no.1

{Icy}-Aww Alice *BIIIIGGG HUGS*:D. My bf thinks all axi lovers are twilight fans and I kinda agree. And he hates pip he calls him 'pipsqueak' lol XD. The ending is on YouTube if you want to see it.

{Alice}-lmao I'm telling him that...lol *runs into my room* HEY PIP GUESS WAT MY FRIENDS BF SAID ABT YO-? WAT DO U THINK UR DOING IN MY DRAWERS?! *throws 2 knifes at him n pins his left arm to the wall* *gets close 2 him; face to face* next time I catch u doing that I'm gonna-!  
*got cut off as I felt pips lips onto mine n his hand on my lower spine* *BLUSH UNCONTROLLABLY N SHOVES PIP!* P-P-P-PIPP! u baka! *slaps him* n runs towards the computer* h-h-h-hey. so wats up? *blush* I hope Alucard does NOT find out abt this!

{Icy}-imao, oh I promise I won't tell him hehhehe hahaha HAHAHAHA MAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Runs to hellsing headquarters* "Alucard pip kissed Alice" *Alucard didn't hear me as he was snoozing away in his coffin* Aww god damn it! Well anyway haha pip the French perv kissed you lol! :P

{Alice}-good don't tell him! OMG ICY! *grabs a pillow and strangles it* grrrrrr...I'm so gonna get u! n awesome can't wait to drool- I MEAN WATCH, WATCH IT! hahahahaha~...  
*evil glare* and if u try to tell him again ill com after u...grrr!  
*goes into room* y is so dark in here? *tries to find a light switch, when suddenly pip comes behind me n grabs me* GAHHH! P-P-PIP! WAT R U DOING?! LET ME GO! *blush*  
Aww~ come on Alice...I want another kiss *pip leans to my ear n whispers* but this time I want a FRENCH kiss. *pips turns my body to face him, n he pins me onto the bed, I could smell alcohol on his breathe* P-PIP HAV U BEEN DRINKING? *pip grins evilly n says* why? Yes I have...beautiful. *I could feel his "friend" getting "happy" on my thigh.* PI-! *he tongue suddenly went inside my mouth* ah-nnn *I groaned* *I felt pips hands wandering from my arm to my stomach as he held me down by 1 hand into both of my hands, I started to scream for help into my mind.*  
**my thoughts** (SOMEONE, ANYONE! HELP ME PLZZ! SOMEBODY HELP ME!) *tears began to start in my closed eyes*

{Icy}- *Suddenly the door burst open and me and Alucard got our guns and pointed them at pips head.*

"Let her go you bastard!" said Alucard  
"Yeah she's ours not yours so get your filthy hands off her!"  
*Pip slowly gets off you*  
"Ok...ok I'm gone." *Pip said in his drunken voice while walking out of balance out the door. And Alucard and me both hugged you to comfort you.*  
"Are you ok Alice?" we both asked.

{Alice}- *tried 2 put a smile on, but tears kept falling* i-i-i-i-iim f-f-f-I-n-n-e. *suddenly I was in pain...the pain was coming from my left thigh...I was stabbed*  
*my eyes widen...and looked at the doorway and one of pip's minions smiled evilly n then killed himself.  
The pain was horrible so bad that I fainted...my hand accidently hit my stereo and my favorite song came on "My Immortal" by Evanescence*  
*tears kept falling even though I was passed out*  
*as the blood came n came Alucard said (more like yelled) a keep pressure...Alucard had to left the room, since my virgin blood was intoxicating to him* *u said* 'Alice, I'm so so so sorry...please don't die on me.'  
*Alucard came back and rip off a piece of clothing and tie it tight on my thigh...and took me to Icy's house, alucard created a portal and u n him (caring bridal style) into the portal* *u didn't hear what I whisper but Alucard did…I said "please...don't...hate...me...Alucard...icy."

{Icy}- {Alucard}- "You'll be fine little one." Alucard whispered in your mind.  
*We got to my house and laid you in my bed.*  
"You need rest Alice we'll check on you a little later." said Alucard.  
"Get better Alice." I said.  
*an hour later*  
*me and Alucard came in and sat on the bed and watched while you sleep.*  
"She so cute when she's asleep"  
*Alucard smiled in agreement and stoked your hair*  
*I started to cry silently*  
"Wha...wha...what I-I-I-if we were too l-late? she could have died!"  
*I continued sobbing and rushed out the bedroom*

{Alice}- (in my dream/nightmare)  
"Icy?...Alucard? where r u?!" *I started to run in the dark with no destination...I hear an evil laughter, it was not alucards.*  
"who's there?" unknown voice: "don't worry about me...u should b worry about yourself...  
me: "w-what do u m-m-mean?" unknown voice: "u will c."  
*suddenly flames came n circle me* no! no! no! no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELLPP ME, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY,! PLZZZZZZ! *the flames started to choke me...my eyes started to water.*  
unknown voice: *evilly loud laughter* "no one will save u, u r an orphan, even ur parents didn't want u. poor poor lil Alice...even the great Alucard and the cold ice queen can't help nor save u!  
Me: why, me?  
Unknown voice: "cus u r my reincarnation of me...when Alucard had once felt love n being loved? ...he never came back for me...so I will make u suffer in order for him to suffer! *evil laughter*  
(dream/nightmare ended.) (In icy's room)  
Me:...I-Icy?...A-a-alu-c-card? h-h-help, me. p-plz.

{Icy}- "What happened Alice?!" me and Alucard both asked.

{Alice}- My eyes shot open and I gasped..."I-I-icy? A-al-Alucard?"  
*I sat up...my whole body felt as if I had been on fire...* "fire. alots n alots of fire..."  
*I felt worry eyes around me..I shook off the feeling* "don't worry...I'm fine." * I looked at u...and looked at Alucard but quickly looked away from him, I bite my lip and tired to fight back the tears.*  
"I can't explain it...I don't even understand it myself..." *I looked at Alucard as tears run down my face n said* "...but i can tell u tht...a great evil has awaken...or at least her spirit has...and is coming after me...in order to make Alucard suffer, along w/ me." * looked at Alucard seriously...and raised my voice* "ALUCARD...U CAN READ MY MIND OR WATEVER U DO...IF I BEGAN TO SLEEP OR PASS OUT PLZ READ MY MIND...h-help m-m-me.!" *Suddenly a throbbing pain came from my chest I put my hand over my chest as...I gasped, my eyes widen and I screamed* "no! NO, I WILL NOT LET U HURT HIM! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *and I passed out, and tears ran down my cheeks*

(to be continued)


	2. book 1 part 2

Hellsing-adventure no.2

{Icy}- {Alucard}- "ALICE!" I cried out and hugged you.  
Alucard glared at Alice but not at her it was the thing inside of her.  
"I don't think that blade was normal. it must of had a spirit inside." I looked at Alucard with worried eyes." "What do you mean whos spirit, is it Minas?"

Alucard stared at me and my eyes widened. "Why! why would she try to hurt you?" I panicked  
"For not protecting her when van hellsing destroyed her. she loved me and now she's using Alice. we must take her to the hellsing manor and lock her in the basement as that's the only place to keep her safe." Alucard explained to me.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?... WELL I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT STILL!" I screamed in question.  
Alucard grew angry and slammed me against a wall.  
"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO THEN! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'M WILLING TO HEAR! GO ON THEN ICE!" He yelled at me, I then slapped him across the face which made him get a few meters away from me.  
"Don't do that again!" I threatened him.  
Alucard glared at me then took you (bridal style) and disappeared back to the manor.  
"Your not coming with us, and maybe not ever again." Alucard said before he disappeared from my room with Alice.  
I started to cry and curl into a little ball in my bed. "You can't save Alice without my help Alucard." I whispered while crying.

{Alice}- (back in my dream/nightmare)  
I yelled "I DONT UNDERSTAND! EVEN THOUGH ALUCARD LOVED U...HE COULDNT SAVE U CUS VAN HELLSING MADE HIM INTO HIS SLAVE!"  
unknown voice" *evil laughter* "I don't care..he was THE vampire king..he could distroy him, a human. Alucard is weak! I don't need that...besides revenge sounds alot sweeter."  
Me: "YOUR STUPID OLD HAG, ALUCARD IS NOT THE ONE WHO IS WEAK...ITS U!" *serious and gentle voice* "Alucard...Alucard is sweet n yes he can b a butt sometimes and a very very dangerous killing-ghouls. but he's...he has feelings..there just locked up! and-!"  
unknown voice cut me off and yelled at me:" ENOUGH! I WAS HIS "SUPPOSED" NO-LIFE QUEEN! and NOW LOOK IM NOT IM AN EVIL SPIRIT OUT 2 DESTROY HIM N U WITH PLEASURE!" *evil laughter* "Oh look...looks like your friend and Alucard are having a fight over u." *A mirror appear showing me the fight* I heard and saw Alucard and Icy's worry faces..but soon Alucard glare. "why! why would she try to hurt you?" Icy said "For not protecting her when van hellsing destroyed her. she loved me n now she's using Alice. We must take her to hellsing manor and lock her in the basement and that's the only place to keep her safe." "WHAT!ARE U CRAZY?...WELL I KNOW U R,BUT STILL!"...I stopped watching but contuine listening...I turned around n put my hands on my face and cried "I didn't want them to fight...not over me." Unknown voice: "Aww don't worry…ill make sure you see Alucard slowly being destroyed"*her voice was gone...and I could feel being lifted...*  
*I groaned* "A-Alucard...don't...fight...w-with...icy..please. " *as tears began to fall as I grabbed a piece of

Alucard red coat and fell back asleep.

{Alice}- *I woke up and strech but a sudden cold feeling came over my body, I sat up my eyes halfway open as I looked around, suddenly I saw Alucard my eyes open more as I rubbed and blinked my eyes. I looked at him again*  
* I blush* "Ah! Good morning, Alucard...or is it afternoon?" I said to him kindly n sweetly but he didn't say anything ! 'well, some1 is in a bad mood?...I wonder what happen?' I thought to myself  
* I gasped and realized I didn't know where I was at* "Alucard? where a-am I?" *he looked at me and said * "At the hellsing manor, the basement, my room." *I looked at him like Oh* "wait why am I at the hellsing manor and more apportanly your room?" *suddenly I sneezed* "bless me." I whisper. " Alucard, aren't u cold? WAIT! Don't answer that stupid question. sorry...!" *I sneezed again, I crawled back into Alucard's bed and said* "hey, Alucard...I like your bed, its nice and warm...but its too big...*I patted the bed as a sign for him to join* "please..." *I pouted but Alucard soon laid next to me* "Hahaha...*but my smile faded as I realized Icy wasn't here* "Alucard...I'm sorry I made you and Icy fight over me." *I slowly began to fall asleep but kept talking* "Alucard? Please…make up with Icy...I like it better when we are all together...*I was fast asleep at the last words* "I'll...protect...Icys and..yours...heart(s)...and secrets."

{Alucard}- Alucard tried to go into her mind to find out if he could track the spirit down then found a sharp pain in his head that made him roar in agony and fall to the floor.  
"A-Alice"!

{Alice}- (in my mind)  
Unknown voice: "Awww! too bad Alucard! I'm not gonna let you destroy my plans." *watching from the mirror* "hmmm…looks like you really DO care for this little human." *evil smile* "that just gives me all the pleasure of hurting her." *evil laughter* "let see how about this."  
*I woke up from lots of pain, my body, my skin, my arm, was ripping open on its own* GAHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *lots of blood was spraying on the bed sheets...* ALUCCCAAAARRRDDDDDDDD! *tears began to form as I saw Alucard roaring...I could feel I was gonna pass out*  
(in my mind)  
Unknown voice: "ah-ah-ahh…we cant have that, now can we? Lol…well that should b enough...for now!  
*in Alucard's room*  
*my body healed as the blood went back into my body, like how Alucard heals from an enemy and the wound closed but open enough for my blood to slowing falling down my arm.* "a-a-a-a-Alucard?...I'm *hic* I'm *hic* sorry...*hic* please...I don't...w-w-wanna...d-d-die. *and my body fell back onto the bed as the blood still fall down my arm to the sheets*

{Alucard}- "I guess I have no choice." he whispered to himself.  
"Tell me Alice are you a virgin?"

{Alice}- "huh?...why do u want to know?" *shock with a extreme embarresment on my face, try to hide my face with my bangs and whisper* "...y-y-y-yes."(in my mind) Unknown voice: "hmmm...what is he planning?!" (in Alucards room) "Alucard?" I looked at him.

{Alucard}- "Because your going to die if your wounds keep opening and bleeding, I can help you get better but the choice is yours but if you want to live this is the only choice."

{Alice}- "Alucard, why is she hurting me? Alucard...please understand of what I'm about to say, ok? Even though you might or might not feel the same about me...I want you to know that"…"That I've always had feelings for you and I'm glad...your leaving the choice to me." *I began to cry* "…I-I-I don't want to d-die. *I smiled at Alucard...and I closed my eyes. "Please, Alucard...I-I want...LIVE!"

(in my mind) Unknown voice: "OH NO U DONT!" *got shocked by some electricity* "what?! ...so this is her will. Fine…I'll just hurt-no! ...I'll kill u from the inside slowly and painfully! Go ahead ,ALUCARD!"

{Alucard}- "She's hurting you to get to me, Alice…she believes I have feelings for you, try to relax this will hurt a little bit."  
Alucard lifted Alice's head and showed his fangs near Alice's neck, suddenly his fangs deeply embedded themselves inside of her neck and sucked Alice's blood. But just before most of her blood was drained he stopped and cut his wrist.  
"You must drink from me now. Please Alice." He plead as he lifted Alice's head.

{Alice}- *I had feel worst pain before. This was nothing to what that Unknown Spirit had and still is doing to me.*  
*I whisper to Alucard before he bite into my neck* "But do you have feeling for me?" *but I whisper so low that I don't think Alucard heard me, I felt so weak it was so hard for me to keep my eyes open but understood what Alucard wanted me to do! I slowly put my soft little lips on his wrist and drank his blood, the taste was different...it was hot...and sweet but spicy! I thought to myself… 'I don't know how much I should drink…I'll just drink till he says stop or till I pasted out...I hope Alucard doesn't think of me differently...goodbye sun...goodbye morning...goodbye my old self.'* *And for some reason I was ok leaving the morning and leaving my old self and welcoming my NEW life.*  
*I looked at Alucard but I was lossing consences fast...and I thought I saw him crying...blood?  
I tried to keep drinking...I put my good arm to his cheek... and fought my body to stay awake.*

{Alucard}- "You can let go now." said Alucard. He held Alice close to him and he felt her pass out.  
"Rest and you'll now be able to heal better." He laid Alice to the bed and left to clear his head.  
(An hour later) He came back and saw Alice awake, no scratches or scares. She was totally healed.

{Alice}- *I could hear Alucard say 'let go.' and as soon as I did I passed out. A million of questions were going through my head...'What am I gonna be like?', 'Where will I live?', and 'Will Icy and Alucard accept me?' …Suddenly my heartbeat stopped I could feel my blood changing...and I woke up* *I looked around and saw Alucard...he look bad. I was afraid, what happen to him? I got up fast my legs wobble a little and I tripped but landed on Alucard's chest…I stood back a little and I looked at him worry...I put my hand on his cheek and I was shock and became happy, we are the same temp, now.*  
I whisper..."Are u ok ,Alucard?" I smiled up at him "I mean...Master? right?"

{Alice}- (in my mind)  
Unknown voice: *evil laughed* "Awww poor poor Alucard...looks like she drank too much." *glares* "she is just like how I was...isn't she, Alucard?!" *the voice sighed*  
"Is that why you have feelings for her? Cus you see ME in her?!" *shakes head* "Alucard!" *wicked laughter* "You had me ,You lost me ,You did NOT keep your promise!" *whisper evilly* you didn't PROTECT me! Now u shall pay." *laughter* "Or should I say SHE shall pay for U!"

{Alucard}- "I'm ok Alice. So you've noticed that you are the same temperature as me and you call me master, your a vampire now and will have to act like one, it was the only way to save you otherwise you would have bled to death as your wounds weren't healing fast enough but now your a vampire your wound can heal 10X faster than a humans. You will be staying permanently in the hellsing manor and Integra will be your second master too. Welcome to the family Alice."  
Alucard also heard Mina in Alice's mind but he tried to ignore her!

(to be continued)


	3. book 1 part 3

Hellsing-Adventure no.3

{Alice} 'Aww~ damn...I like calling him Alucard...he makes the rules so I'll b a good vamp. n listen...or try to.' I thought 2 myself  
"umm...Al-I means master...where will my room b?*getting excited a little* do I get my own coffin?"  
I thought to myself again...'do i really need to stop acting who I am? doesn't Al-I mean Master know that I like who I am...do all vampires act the same?' *I became sad at this thought*

{Alice} *in my mind*  
unknown voice: MAN! after all these centuries...HE STILL hasn't change...I guess he really was BORN to make rules...and expect people to follow.  
I know you can hear me Alucard, dear. but for how long can u ignore me?! *evil laughter* hmmm...what can I do to UR little vampire? Let's see...how about I give her a nightmare...where she is forced to watch icy being torture and killed...OR...maybe ill give her a sweet dream with u in it...and then CRUSH her heart. Oooh! even better...how about I control her body and then let her betray u by killing herself in FRONT of U! I would die AGAIN to see that happen. lol.  
so Alucard, dear...what r u going to do? u no a vampire can't step outside during the DAY...unless they want to b ashes...or force to. *evil laughter* we shall see what I do. and how r u gonna react...*evil laughter echoed*

{Seras} {Alucard} "U will be in your own coffin in Seras room so you 2 can b roommates. and she can teach you stuff." Alucard transported u and him in Seras room.  
Seras saw u can squealed in joy and hugged u. "So you're Alice OMG YOUR SOOO CUTE!"

Alucard growled at what mina had said.  
"I shall protect her. you will not harm her.!" Alucard growled under his breath so the girls couldn't hear him.

{Alice}"master...u no how I am around strangers..."  
*as soon as Alucard transport us to Seras room...I saw Seras she was beautiful.  
I blush...I was quick enough for Seras to NOT hug me, I hid behind Master's coat.* 'I'm 18 years old, well developed, n I'm HIDING behind master like an 8 yr old...I really need to break this habit of mine.'  
I thought to myself...'of course master knows her...but I don't...*pout* y couldn't master give me my own room? big meany-head.'  
I kept on thinking..'i wish Icy was here...I wish Al-I mean master n Icy made up...u know what I don't care if he can hear me or not in my thoughts I'm gonna call Master..Alucard cause this is getting irritating.' *before I knew it I was crying..blood?* 'I miss Icy...I want her to be here to...I want her here n for her to bring my 2 foot black bunny with its crimson eyes...if I remember right Alucard gave it to me on my 17 birthday!'  
*I walked around master blushing like crazy and Japanese bowed to Seras 'I'm not even Japanese what the heck am I doing?' "I-I-its n-nice 2 m-meet u, Seras." *I step back n hid once again.*

{Alice}  
*in my mind*  
unknown voice:*EVIL LAUGHTER LOUD* ...*even glare*...u can't protect her...when u couldn't even protect me! AND I SHALL DO WHAT I PLEASE!...n there's nothing u can do about it...u shall watch her suffer in front of u! ...did u even know I was screaming for u? when they came. DID U?! ...and yet my calls were NOT answer...and I DIED, I LOVED U...but not anymore...as I died...my soul was put into the cursed dagger...and when I took control of that human...I sensed u were closed...and I saw how u had "feelings" for that girl...I made the human threw the dagger into the girls leg and killed himself...my soul had entered her body...I vowed 2 get my revenge on u..BY MAKING ALICE SUFFER! *evil laughter*

{Seras} {Alucard} "Aww she's a shy one, but she's so adorable she reminds me of when I first came here." Said Seras, then she looked confused.  
"Wait, master didn't you say something about a friend being with Alice, was her name ice?"  
"Yes but we decided (actually Alucard decided) that it was best of Alice was with me as I can protect her, ice is just a human and would only get in the way or will get hurt in the process."  
He then heard Mina's voice again. Alucard didn't look very good.  
"I have to go now, Seras make Alice welcome to the manor, maybe give her a tour of the manor."  
Alucard took Alice off his coat.  
"You'll be fine with Seras, she's a very nice girl she will never harm you, in fact I think you too will become the best of friends.  
Alucard left and went back to his room.  
"Mina I was weak, Van hellsing weaken me to the point I couldn't keep my eyes open. I'm sorry, I...I am. I know I couldn't save you. and while I was locked up in that dungeon I mourned your loss, I never wanted you to die, and I wanted you to stay, with me." Alucard didn't know that a tear rolled down to his cheek.  
{Icy} (back in ice house)  
I remembered the black bunny Alice loved.  
"I can't give it to her now as Alucard would never allow me to see her again, he hates me, that bastard thinks I'm weak, well if I ever see him again I'll show him that I'm not weak, I never give up! Alucard just doesn't see me the way he sees Alice."

{Alice} *after Alucard left, I suddenly got angry and hurt*  
"ICY, IS NOT WEAK!? SHE HAS NEVER GOT IN THE WAY! AND WAT DO U MEAN 'WE DECIDED'?! u mean u decide I saw n hear that damn fight u had!"  
u-u-u*bloody tears began to roll down my face* "U-U-U OVER DRAMATIC-KING!"! *I slam the door behind master...even though he was already gone.*  
*I cried n cried...like I did when I lost my parents*  
think to myself 'Icy is gone...and now Alucard probably heard that...n now he might hate me.'  
' I don't want Alucard to think Icy so bad she's not a bad person.'  
*I told Seras all about Icy n how she n Alucard saved me countless of time with Ghouls n humans...I even told her of Crimson...my black bunny that Alucard had gotten me..I told her y I called it that and cause its eyes looks like master's.*  
'even though Seras is my friend now...I still misses Icy. Can't I see her one last time? I miss her n Crimson too.'  
*I started to feel depress Seras was already in her coffin...I cried myself to sleep, that morning*

{Alice} *in my mind*  
Mina: *glare* "Sorry Alucard dear...but Excuses don't get u no where...IDC ANYMORE! U CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST! I DONT NEED UR PATHETIC EXCUSES I DONT NEED UR LOVE! all I need is Alice to suffer..." *evil laughter* "...and Alucard dear...I'm not the same...weak Mina u once known...I'm stronger and better then I ever could imagine. That cursed dagger gave me All its power so now it's just a regular dagger" "OH DONT WORRY ALUCARD! ILL MAKE SURE ALICE IS TORTURE NICE N SLOWLY!" *evil laughter*

{Seras} The next night. Seras and Alice awoke in their coffins and got out.  
"Oh Alice I just thought of something, you know where your friend ice lives don't ya then why don't you go and visit her, I'll come with you to protect you if you want? I know you miss her and I hate to see you upset and cry in your sleep, yes I heard you cry and it made me so sad I'd like to help you, master can be such a Meany-bo-beany sometimes but I'm sure he'll forgive ice if he sees her again. so let's go visit her."Seras looked at Alice like an older sister would at her little sister.

{Alucard} Alucard went to Integra's office.  
"Master do we have any books on spirits and possession."

{Alice} "Really?! *I was excited but then my excitement turn to worried* "but wont master get mad at u? I want to c Icy...n I did have trouble sleeping I'm not use to sleeping with Crimson...ok n yes I do know where she lives...I can give her a call but..I don't have a phone." Seras gave me her phone to use...I dialed in Icy's number  
-ring...ring...ring...-  
hello?  
*I shrieked with happiness* ICYYY!...I'm coming over ok...is Crimson ok? are you ok? Alucard was a meanine head, I know...but Seras is taken me to c u...ok. thanks c u soon...uh-huh...Chou~! *I hung up the phone grab Seras by the wrist n ran as fast as possible to Icy's house...Seras had to take a breather...'uhhh old vampire...lol jk jk.'

{Icy} I heard banging on the door and when I opening it I heard Alice shouts my name and I next thing I know is she hugs me and by the surprise of this hug I lost balance and fell to the floor.  
" Hi Alice it's so good to see you." I then hugged her back. "Seras OMG I finally get to see you" and ran to hug her as well. I then looked at Alice more properly this time and my eyes widened in shock.  
"Y-Y-YOUR A-A-A-A-A VAMPIREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M GOING OT KILLS THAT SON OF A **! I'M GOING TO DRIVE A STAKE THROUGH HIS HEART, I'M GOING TO IMPALE HIM, I'M GOING TO STUFF HIS MOUTH WITH GARLIC, AND HE WILL PAY FOR PUTTING YOU THROUGH

THIS!"

{Alice} *suddenly I got scared...Icy was gonna hurt Alucard*  
"icy? u doesn't understand...IF HE DID TURN ME IN A VAMPIRE...U WOULD NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!...remember Mina's spirit how she was hurting me...she opened up my own skin blood was everywhere...i-i-i was dying...please understand icy!" I begged Icy to understand "please..."*I feel to my knees...n cried* "If-H-he didn't save m-me I wouldn't b standing here... please...Icy don't h-h-h-hate m-me...!" I wanted to hug Crimson. "I wouldn't b standing h-here...please don't h-hate h-h-him...please".  
"Do u h-have C-crimson?"

{Icy} "Yes, I do have crimson." I rushed to my room to get him and bring him back. "here you are Alice please don't cry I never knew he turned you to save you, I thought he'd be able to stop the wounds opening instead of turning you. I'm sorry Alice and I don't hate you I'd never EVER hate you" I hugged you with crimson.  
"but I still hate him, sorry."

{Alice} I looked at icy..."but can u really truly hate a person for saving another's life? I know you are not that kind of person who can."  
*in my mind*  
Mina: ok this is getting boring...time to spice things up a bit *evil smile*  
-at Icy's house-  
"I can't stay long...but Seras said that she will talk to master to that u can visit me. *I smiled at Seras n Icy*  
*suddenly I got hot my head started to feel like it was burning...n already knew what was happening...mina!*  
I looked at Seras..."Seras...it's time to go now!...uhhh...*the pain was horrible I looked at my hands they were cover in blooded, the blood was not mine...I looked around n I was at my parents house, Seras n icy were gone. the fire started...flames everywhere I looked around n saw my parent's dead...*  
'No...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! make it stop make it stop!...master...al-Alucard...!' *I heard Mina laughter*

{Icy} In my thoughts before mina put the illustration on Alice.  
'I don't hate him Alice, I love him but it's something that can never be that's another reason I have for hating him.' Then I heard Alice screaming and shouting about something  
"Alice are you ok, what's going on?!" I asked.  
"There's no time I must get her back to the mansion," Said Seras but as she was just about to take Alice away I grabbed one of apices arms and pulled them both back into the house.  
"And what will you do to her, what will HE do?! you both can't do anything this must happen either with a spirit book or someone with the power needs to go into Alice's mind and defeat Mina there. Tell Alucard, you must tell him!" "Why don't you come with us and tell him yourself."  
"I CAN'T! I can't go back and see him. Please take Alice back and tell Alucard what I just said, HURRY!" I could see Alice cry but I wasn't sure what was happening. then suddenly Alice looked at me and glared.  
"YOU STARTED THE FIRE AND KILLED MY PARENTS!" Shouted Alice. "I look at Alice angry red eyes looking at me. "A-Alice?!"

{Alice} *I looked around my burning house...I hear a girls voice laughing...I hear...Icy's?*  
"no." *I shook my head icy would never do that she's my best friend...it must b one of Minas tricks it has to be mina.*  
Then I heard Minas voice. "sorry darling I didn't...I'm just showing what happen to your parents...from your memory."  
"UR LYING!" I scream at her as I covered my ears but her voice was still hearable.  
"we shall see..."  
I ran towards the window...I look down and I saw… "no...no" I whispered as my eyes widen. I saw Icy...s-s-smiling?  
*I woke up ANGRY! I screamed at Icy*  
"YOU STARTED THE FIRE AND KILLED MY PARENTS!" *I scream in angry n pain...* "WHY? WHY! ICYYYY!"  
Seras took me away before I could do anything...and I lost consensus again.

{Mina} *in my mind*  
Mina: "yep that should do it...n ill I did was showing her a FAKE Icy...in her illusion...she doesn't even know that that icy is a illusion." *wicked laughter*  
"now...let's see what Alucard will do or react...hmmm maybe I should put flames around Alice's body when her emotions r gonna crazy! hmmm maybe not..." *lol* "…still Alice need to look more 'cut-up'."

{Alice} -at Hellsing Manor-  
*I could feel my body burning...as if I was being cut over n over but was not bleed so bad.*  
'What's going on? what is happening to me? Master?' I thought to myself.

{Alucard} Alucard enter the room where nervous Seras stood next to a fainted Alice.  
"What's going on?! Alice? What happened Seras? Alucard asked  
"Well we...uhhh...we-" Seras explain but Alucard cut her off.  
"Tell me now or you will be punished!" Alucard shouted.  
"We went to Icy's house and then Alice soon lost it and got angry at icy saying she killed her parents and burned her house."  
Alucard growled n glared but not at Seras or Alice, but the thought of Mina and her actions on Alice.  
"Mina!"  
He heard her laugh in his head.  
Alucard shook Alice to wake her.  
"ALICE, I COMMAND YOU WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW YOUR MASTER, ALUCARD COMMANDS IT!"

(To be continued)


	4. book 1 part 4

Hellsing-adventure no. 4

{Mina}{Alice} *in my mind*  
Mina: "Aww someone's angry...well now...we can't have u waking up right Alice dear."  
Me: "Huh?" I was caged like a bird, "let me out now Mina!" I screamed at Mina.  
Mina: "Aww don't worry ill let u out when I say hello to Alucard. Chou for now." Mina laughed bitterly, as she was vanished from my sight.  
Me: "No..." *I whisper*  
-in Hellsing manor-  
Mina woke up taking possession over my body  
"Now Alucard that's no way of waking a lady up...and don't worry Alice will be with u shortly" *laugh*. "What's wrong Alucard? U look like u seen a ghost."  
"so Alucard...what r u going to do, now that I'm here?" Mina smiled wickedly at Alucard.

{Alice} *in my head*  
*I watch the whole thing from Mina's mirror...which was like a eye to outside my mind.*  
Me: *I cried* "master...please b careful..."  
*I started to sing opera...I remember mama saying I had a voice of an angel...I started to cry even though I was singing I didn't mess up the notes.*  
*I took hold of my knees and leaned against the cage bars..*

{Icy} Alucard looked at mina in shock and walk back a little from her.  
"Mina...you! You took over her body!"  
(Back in ices house)  
I felt something strange happen like a connection I had been turned off.  
"No. oh god NO!

{Alice} Mina smiled devilishly..."well yes...I did...how else I am gonna say 'hello'?" *Mina laughs wickedly*  
"Aww come on now Alucard...*mina got up n walk towards Alucard* does u really LOVE her? Do u really have feelings for her? be honest now. *Mina touched Alucard's cheek with Alice's hand* it's ok if u do...*Mina punch Alucard to the wall and made the wall crack* "its not like u can lie to me...I ALWAYS known when u lie n when u didn't lie" *mina sigh* REALLY?! Alucard, *mina pick up Alucard by the throat* this is pathetic..COME NOW! HIT ME, HURT ME!..*mina laugh wickedly* oh yeah that's right u cant...u don't want to hurt poor Alice, do u? *mina dropped Alucard and walked to a vase picked it up and dropped it* well Alucard...I did say I would make u WATCH Alice get hurt n being torture, did i not? *mina laugh, mina grab a broken piece from the vase hold out Alice's arm n started to cut n cut n cut.* "well ill c u later, love." *mina was gone and return Alice to her body* "…master? ...what happen?...huh?!" *Alice noticed that her wrist was cut and blood was pouring...* *Alucard noticed this, Alice started to feel dizzy but her wounds were healing.* "ma-master...I'm sorry 4 b-being we-weak..." *n I fainted*

{Alucard} Alucard sat on the floor frozen and replying what just happened in his happened.  
Seras came in a saw Alice faint, she got Alice in her coffin and got her a blood package and gently slid the blood in her mouth.  
Alucard didn't move from his spot he was so shocked at what happened.  
"Mina...Alice...no...It couldn't have happened...she ...she came out of nowhere..."  
Blood tears started running down his cheeks.  
"Mina..."  
After Seras tended Alice she saw Alucard in a bad state.

{Alice} *I didn't dream...more like I couldn't dream...my body is started to get use of fainting ,passing out, etc. *  
*it wasn't long for me to wake up it was only 5 minutes…I drink more of the blood packet...I got out of my coffin I was more worried about Alucard.*  
*once I got out I saw Alucard...in the same position he has been when I was back into my body*  
"M-master...*I walk to his side n fell to my knees* master?...please...master...your gonna b ok. *I was so afraid to touch him no I was more like scared if I touch him that Mina will come back n hurt him again* 'master...tell me what can I do for u? ...tell me what u wants me to do to make u better. I need to no.'  
'I'm afraid to touch u...I hate this...I need to separate myself from Master.' *I try to get up...but leaving him like this...I just can't...*

{Alucard} {Icy} Alucard was sweating, like literally sweating form the shock for what mina did, and also about what she said, he wasn't sure what he felt for Alice, he hadn't felt love since...mina, so he did love her and now he feels those emotions to Alice but now he's having trouble protecting her. "She's right, minas right. I can't protect you, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do, unless if I go into your mind but that could be dangerous too, for you" He had a hand on Alice shoulder.  
"This is going to be a battle you have to face yourself, I'm sorry."  
"Wait master!" when we went to ices house she said something about a spirit book or the other way is to go into Alice's mind and defeat mina there.  
"But if I go in her mind mina could use Alice as my weakness. What did ice mean about a spirit book."?  
"I don't know she told me to tell you that."  
"Bring her here."  
"But I though u didn't want to see her?"  
"I don't care just bring her here now Seras!"  
Seras did so but she have to drag ice all the way here.  
"GET OFF ME SERAS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!"  
Once I and Seras came into the manor I saw Alucard with Alice. But I didn't say anything and didn't even look at Alucard.

{Alice} *for the first time in my life I actually hate someone (beside ghouls)*  
*my eyes became hateful at the sound of "Mina's" name coming from master's mouth.*  
*I look at master...with sorrow* "master..." *I put my hand near master's cheek...halfway I stopped a pulled back.* 'should I really touch master? What if I put him in pain? But what if I can heal him? I can't believe Mina...to hurt master like this." *I didn't realized that my hand was so close to master's face*  
'master...I do not regret becoming a vampire...especially becoming UR vampire...I still haven't thank him yet.'  
"master...thank u." I whisper to him. "if u want I can sing for u...I'm very good a Celtic music..."  
*I sang a song in Russian...("Brat'ja brothers" by BEDA and Ooshima Michiru)! I only sang half...I started to cry so is stopped.*  
'I can't do this by myself...I can't even protect myself...that's y icy n master were ALWAYS there!'  
*I laughed at myself* 'master...has he given up on me? Mina is so wrong, master. U can protect me...it just going to b allot harder.'  
I keep think to myself...'wait, did master said to Seras to go get Icy!?'  
*over hatred I ran out of the room... (good thing it was nighttime still)...I ran out of the house and out to the backyard garden...I walk up on a hill...the moon was so beautiful...I looked at the red roses...I picked one and walk up the hill n sat on the stone bench...I laid down and hummed mama's lullaby for me when I was sad or upset.*  
"I don't want to see Icy, right now."

{Icy} {Alucard} So when I was brought the manor by Seras I saw Alucard but didn't see Alice.  
"Were she?"  
"The little one went to the backyard garden.  
I started walking away from him but then he grabbed my arm.  
"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted and wiggled my arm few form his grip.  
"Why did you want me here? You made it clear that you didn't want me coming back.  
Alucard growled.  
"I did it for Alice not you. Seras told me you said something about a spirit book."  
"Yes I though Integra will have one or her father could have made notes about something like this."  
"Alucard sighed.  
"We could try I guess. You look for Alice and I'll find the book."  
"Fine" I walked away from him but then he called out my name and I stopped."  
""I'm sorry." Said Alucard.  
Then I turned around and smiled.  
"You're not sorry no life king, your never sorry. U doesn't have the heart to apologies to anything, except maybe Alice I know you have feelings for her."  
"How would you know that you know nothing about me."?  
"Don't be so sure Valdo Tepes I know a lot more than you think."  
His eyes grew dark red with anger.  
"Get going ice otherwise I will make sure you never see Alice again."  
All I said was "she'll never forgive you" then took off to find Alice.  
I went to the garden and heard singing, it was Alice.

"Alice..."

{Alice}...*I stood on the cold stone bench Crimson was in one hand...and the moon was right behind me it was sooo big n beautiful it made my golden hair shine brighter*  
*I was happy...a little bit*  
"ah I should show master."  
*then I heard my name I know who voice it was. I turned quickly around and saw icy her face was funny her eyes were widen...and in like an amazement, I couldn't help but giggle*  
she said to me"alucard wants u"  
*I pouted but master needs me, I nodded at Icy...I can never ever hate Icy...*  
*I jumped down from the stone bench n I put Crimson in my arms (tight hug) and I floated down safely...I smiled at icy n me and her walk inside..*  
*I knocked on Alucard's heavy mental door...I heard enter so I did, I almost fell down the stairs...'master really needs to have a warning sign outdid his door saying, please watch your step so u don't die!' I said in my mind.* "hey master...did u see me outside n the moon it so beautiful!?...anyways...did u need something?"

{Alice} *my stomach began to growl loudly...n my face turned red*  
"s-sorry master."  
'That's sooo embarrassing I bet master is laughing at me. Damn it Seras where's my blood packet I'm starving! Wahhhhh.'

{Alucard}Alucard chuckled at your red face.  
"I'll get you a blood pack out soon but first things first."  
He got this book out form his coat pocket.  
"I'm not going to tell u what it is Alice as 'someone' will be listening to this but I need you to lay down here." he pointed to a big white circle with the star of Dave drawn on it. And a few candles around the star.

{Alice} *I pouted and mumbled under my breathe..."not funny."*  
*I looked at master worried.*  
"is it gonna hurt?"  
*my stomach growled at me* "tummy hurts...let's get this over with or else my stomach might kill me!"...*I giggled*  
*I put Crimson on Alucard's bed*  
*in my mind*  
Mina: hmmm what r u up to Alucard?  
*and made my way to the area master said so*  
"I'm still confused...but I trust master." *I said to master n smiled at him*  
"hmmm...maybe when this is over master n I can walk under the moon...that would b nice..."

{Icy} When you laid down on the floor Alucard began chant and you start to fall asleep. I and Seras watch while this ritual was being preformed. Alucard pressed his finger on your forehead and did a chant; suddenly Mina felt pain in her astral body it was like she was burning.

{Mina} "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"*mina finally got out of my body*  
her astral body was on fire...blue flames destroyed her slowly...her powers were gone n the so was evil Mina...  
good Mina...said to alucard..."thank u my love...I can finally, rest in peace" good mina put her hand on Alucard cheek and said "I'm so sorry I caused u pain...but do not worry...Alice is a reincarnation of me." "n I know u love her Alucard...u don't have to denied it...lol...ah!"*heavens lights shown down on mina* "its time for me to go...now I expect u to behave and protect this planet...and *mina whisper in Alucard's ear* to finally love someone."  
*before Alucard could reply...mina was gone*  
*and Alice began to wake up...*  
"m-m-master?*Alice tired to get up*...I'm hungry." *but couldn't so she lied back down*  
*Seras laughed a little along with Icy...n Seras picked up Alice n put her into Alucard's bed with 2 blood packets...of course Alice devour them*  
"master?...*Alice got up still sipping her blood packet..she walked up to her master and tug 2 times on his coat, adorable as possible, Alice gave half her blood packet to her master. Then ran back to his bed...jumped on it and fell asleep with Crimson*

(THE END…for now.)


	5. book 2 part 1

Hellsing adventures: book 2. Birthday mission.

Alucard/intro.: it was a snowy 10th of December which only means two things. It's not far from Christmas and it was Alucard birthday. The old Vampire sulked in his coffin not wanting to come out because he knew that Ice, Alice and Seras could want to bother him. A knock was at his door.

"Go Away!"

Alice: *i came to Alucard's door...ive had some troble sleeping..n was wondering if master was awake... i went to the basement holding Crimson in my arms i knocked at his door.* and became suddenly shocked and hurt as I heard master yelled "go away!*

"b-but master?..." *i began to cry I was such a crybaby but I couldn't help it*  
"i-i-im s-s-srry for disturbing u-u-u!" i thought to myself 'What did I do wrong? Does master hate me? MASTER HATES ME!'

I was about to walk away but I was in so much shock that my body didn't moved.

Alucard: Alucard heard her thoughts and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Alice come in." And as soon as he said those words Alice shot through the door like being shot out of a cannon and jumped into Alucard's coffin. Alucard was only wearing his black trousers so she saw his smooth muscular chest.

Alice: *once i heard master wasn't mad at me I rushed to his side, i was in master's room n in his c-coffin...i saw master h-half n-n-n-naked...my face turn 20 different shades of crimson red. my face was so closed to his...i could see his eyes...my red eyes widen in shock.*  
"i-uh-ahah..." *i was speechless. so i blurted out something stupid like i always did in these kind of situations...  
"i couldnt sleep I was having nightmare, umm…uhhhh...Can i sleep with u?" i thought to myself 'oh..my...god! WAT DID I JUST SAY!? stupid...ok of course he DOESNT want me to sleep in here...if i had a heart beat i wonder have a heart attack...damn, he is soo...delious. AHHHHH, snap out of it..stupid vampiric affect.'  
*my face blush red hard for just thinking so much*

Alucard: Alucard grinned.  
"Oh nightmares, really? Is that really why you came and jumped into my coffin, Alice?" He played with a strand of her hair and his face drew very close to Alice's face that she could feel his breath on her neck.  
Alice: *my eyes trailed at master's body and back to his hungry-looking red eyes*  
I thought to myself...'Damn, for a vampire his age he still has a good looking body...I bet every women in Romania would fall to his feet without even a second thought, who can blame him.'  
*As I tried to get up...my nightgown got caught on master's zipper.* 'and this is y I hate nightgowns...if I just pack my shorts and tank top at Icy's house this wonldn't had happen.' I still thought about the moon often. 'hmmm…I wonder if master wouldn't mind taking a walk under the moon..oh-oh-oh!and in the garden in the backyard..that would b nice...now i think about it...I told master of my feelings for him when he changed me in his room...I wonder if master feels the same?...I don't blame him if he didn't...I'm not pretty, and I'm hardly strong, and I just cause trouble for others...like always.' *I became sad at every thought*

Trying to shake off the sad thoughts, I looked at master faking my confadence. "...yes really!...well…maybe maybe not…and wat if it isnt?! Hmmm? " i knew master likes to tease so I just tease back. And yet he was so close to me.  
"m-m-master?...your so close to me."  
*my mind became blank*  
i thought to myself... 'damn...i feel all like I'm lava when he's so close to me like this!'

Alucard: He knew something was wrong when he saw her suddenly have a sad expression.  
"What's wrong?"

Alice: 'I don't want to trouble him...'  
"o..it's nothing." i smiled (a fake smile) at him.  
'he is the last person I want to trouble.'

Alucard: Not want to talk anymore as he grew more and more tired, Alucard chuckled at her then moved his face a little backward.  
"Well let's gets some sleep as its almost sunset."  
he closed his eyes a fell asleep, as Alice laid her head on his chest.

Alice: I thought again to myself before falling asleep… 'Oh master...I want to know, so much...it hurts to wait.' And with that I fell asleep.

Icy and Seras: *in the night*banging on the door awoke alucard and alice.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY , ALUCARD!" Called out Ice.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASTER!" called out

Seras. Alucard groaned, loudly.

Alice: i rubbed my eye...and yawned.  
"Master?...what's going on?" I ask master half asleep as I laid my head back down on his chest. "turn tour alarm off." I groaned.

Alucard: Alucard chuckled at her tirdness. "Ice and Aeras are outside my door." He told her with such annoyiness 'sigh' "I guess I shall let them in." He opened his door and the two girls ran to his coffin.  
"HAPPY BIR-." They both stopped as they saw a half-awaken Alice.  
"OMG! ALICE DID YOU SLEEP WITH ALUCARD?!" they both asked.

Alice: *this time I was fully awake and when icy asked me if I had slept with master, I panicked*  
"WOW LOOK AT THE TIME, I really need to go take a bath...ummm...CHOU!"  
I ran as fast as lightening strikes. Once I was in Seras and my room...I sighed, locked the bedroom door, and went into the bathroom locked that door...filled the tub with hot water slowly stripped my clothes and undo my hair which fell to my mid-thigh… climb into the bath.  
images showed in my mind of me and Alucard little chat last night and how I easily fell asleep on him.  
'Omg...that was like...that was the best night/day sleep I've ever got since I been here.' I giggled to myself as I washed myself.

"happy birthday, my master." I whispered to myself with a grin.

Alucard: Alucard raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"She had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in my coffin." He explained.  
"yeah sure, anyway we found this outside." Seras handed Alucard a box.  
"What's in it?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but it's for you, maybe you have a secret admirer?" said Seras  
"He already has load of woman chasing after him he doesn't need another." Icy said to Seras.  
"Oh like you." Alucard grinned at me. then she glared and stuck her noise in the air.  
"Hm! Your not my type Alucard so bug off with your pervness."  
"Thats not what your dreams tell me, or Alices." Alucard laughed.  
*inside mansion and outside everyone could heard…*  
"ALUCAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DDDD! YOU PERRRRRRRRVVVERTED BASTAAAAARD!" Icy screamed out! then marched out the room to Seras room to wait for Alice to finish your bath.

Alice: *I was enjoy myself until I heard Icy scream 'Alucard you preverted bastard'...I put my towel around me which made me slipped and fall, but I kept falling actually I was fassing , my nose would be broken if i didn't fassed through the floor...but I forgot one thing...masters room is right over the bathroom.*

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell right on top of Alucard's lap, which super shocked master.  
"eh-eh-eh...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" I said.

The towel was around me still...my hair was still wet… there were still some water drops on my legs, arms, and chest, the towel was like a mini (tight) dress. My face was blushed a deep shade of red, my lips naturally red parted as I looked at master, I almost looked sexually.

'h-h-h-holyshit-t!...this cant b happening i must b dreaming...yes! thats it! im dreaming!' i thought.

Alucard: "Alice?!" Alucard said in a shocked tone. he got out of the coffin and got a good look at her form. 'She sat in my coffin, having that blush face, and not to mention she was all went.' Alucard thought to himself, hungerly.  
"Well Alice you have a very nice figure." Alucard chuckled before opening his present.  
Alice: *i blushed at master's comment abt me*...'and truth b told I want to scream out and say..."'i cant stay away from you period'"…but that would be so embaressing'…i thought

Alucard and Icy:"I heard a scream what happened?" Icy came down again.  
"Geez Alice you can't stay away from Alucard for one second, can you?"  
"I got a small cake, it looks really tasty." Said Alucard  
"Wait are you not aloud to eat human food?" i asked.  
"Well its a very small cake so what's the worst that could happen?"  
He ate it quick.  
"Mmm that was nice." He then clutched his stomache.  
"Ah! maybe i shoudln't have ate it so quick! AH!" He fell to the floor unconsious.  
"Alucard!" Alice screamed.

Alice: After master ate the cake...he didn't look so good  
"ALUCARD!" I screamed out.  
"wa-whats wrong with u?" I heard Seras ask.  
then I smelled it...when I was little I could always smell poison it didn't matter what kind of poison it was, I always knew what it was.  
I looked at the cake and examined it…my red eyes burn with anger.  
"Master's been poisoned." I said in rage.

Icy: "WHAT! No he's playing a prank to get back at me for calling him a pervert, come on Alucard its not funny." I waited for a minute with no response.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" HE HAS BEEN POISONED!"  
Seras and I hugged him and cried.  
"T-there 'sniff' m-must be s-something 'sniff' to s-save him!" I said in between sobs.

Alice: I fought back the tears but then I sniffed the air again...it smell...familiar?  
"Wait! ...I know this poison...it's *sniff* it's *sniff again*...its Venum...(A/N: not snake venum...I made it up, it's the name of the poison.) "…and it does have a cure but we have to go all the way Poland for the antidote...its a the pink lily...its called Flexi..we need to go on mt. Dever." (A/N: made mountain up too)  
i look at myself...and imagine me wearing a black tank top with a red coat like masters...but with a hoodie and black fur on the ends. I had dark blue tight pants with brown combat boots with my faded blond hair in a pony tail. While black shades covered my eyes...and when i opened my eyes i was wearing the clothes* (i fassed the clothes on me by the way)!

Icy: "WOW! I thought that mountain was only a myth, well lets go but we might need to be careful as there was dangerous creatures in that mountain."  
We put Alucard in his coffin.  
"I hope we get the antidote before it's too late." Icy said as she stroked Alucard cheek before we all left the room.  
-in Poland and up the mountain-  
"Holly Hell! that was a bloody long trip but at least we made it up the mountain, lets be careful there's danger there. I switched my torch on and went inside." Icy said. Seras and Alice both nod.

Alice: "we are ready if any danger comes to get us." I chanted the words to bring out my black sycth which says on the head...'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, and eye for an eye...I am the reaper that gives you to my keeper.'  
I sniffed the air again.. " it's close." And we all dash as I lead them to the cave.  
we ran to the scent...but stopped at a cave*..."it's in here." Seras and I walked in the cave…there was 20 Flexi's (A/N: the flower that is the antidote) I grab the one which was ripe to pick. A dark pink means its dead and light pink it's too early but a normal pink it's just right. I pick the just pink one..."Ok we got it now let's get out of here!" *we made our way to hellsing manor*  
'please be ok...my love' i thought to myself, but for Alucard to hear,hopefully.

Icy: But as we made our way back, many skeletons came out from the ground and ghosts as well.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH GHOSTS! AHHHHHHHHHH SKELETONS!" Icy and Seras scream. So Alice look at them like they were idiots. "come on, we can beat the fuckkers!" Alice scream with a little frustration.

Alice: I got really mad, like an pissed of devil mad.  
"GAHHHHHHHH! GET THE HELLL OUT OF MY WAYYY!" I charge at the skeletons and slaughter them I landed on a bolder and made a spell, which was an black hole that sucks and the skeletons remains and ghost ONLY into hell's fire! Once all of them were gone i closed the hole.  
I accdentilly let my vampire side take over and glared down on at Icy and Seras which made them shiver, as I said.  
"lets go."

Icy: We rushed back to the manor, on time and made the antidote so it was drinkable and gave it to Alucard.  
"What...what happened?" He saw all three girls staring at him.  
"Girls? Alice? Ice? Seras? What happened?" Icy and Seras cried happily and hugged the confused Alucard.  
"Its doesn't matter, the point is your ok Alucard, your going to be ok." icy said.

Alice: Once i knew master was ok I smiled I walk to master, landed on my knees and place my left hand on his cheek. "Your ok?...that's good." I smiled weakly to him. I didn't tell the girls that one of the skeletons stab me in the ribs.  
"thank goodness..." i whisper, my vision became blurry and i cloasped.

Alucard: "Alice!" Alucard shouted. He caught Alice before she fell into him.  
He bite into his wrist and fed her with his blood that she awoken to.

Alice: I woke in Alucard arms and saw worried in his eyes, "I'm so tired." i told him. Before I fell asleep.

Alucard: Alucard carried Alice to Seras room and laid her in her coffin.  
"Get a good mornings sleep and no nightmares." He patted your soft hair and then left.


	6. book 2 part 2

Hellsing Adventure: Book 2 , part 2. Return and Rescues.

Alice: I tasted masters blood on my tongue, but once he slaid me in the bed. My vampire side took over my body…my eyes shot open I rush to Alucard's room. Which shocked Icy and Seras, but Alcuard knew what was wrong, I threw myself to master pinned him down and bite in his neck and began to drink his blood once my vampire side was satisfied I regain control. "I'm sorry." Whisper to him as I got off him n climb the stairs. "thank u, master." I looked at Seras and saw her surprised face and Icy's sacred face. Then I ran out of the room.  
'Icy is scared of…me?! Icy is afraid of me'…'she's afraid'…

she thinks I'm a monster...no. no. no!' my thoughts went all the way to masters and Seras minds!  
bloody tears ran down my face I had no emotion shown just tears.

"Sorry Icy!"  
I ran outside hellsing manor and ran all the way into the backyard past the garden and climb my favorite tree, a red cherry blosum tree and sobbed and sobbed and cried out till I fell asleep on its branch.

Icy: I was shocked, scared, and angry to see Alice attack Alucard like that. I looked at Alice scared as I couldn't believe she'd do that to him. Then when she ran away I grew angry at Alucard when he got up and healed.  
"She's a monster and it's your fault , Alucard!" Seras had to hold me back to stop me from hitting him."You bastard it's all your fault!" Blood tears rolled down my eyes.  
"She'll suffer for eternity because of you!" My sobs was all that Alice heard as well as Alucard and Seras.

Alice: I awoken to Icy's cries and mind-linked to master...'Master...tell her it was my choice, remember? I don't blame u, and I'll only suffer for eternity if I don't have NO one to spend it with.'  
I jumped down from the tree and starting to walk back...I saw 2 figures come at me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" My screams reach all throughout hellsing manor and reach master, Seras and even Icy's ears.'Master! Seras! Help me. I've being kidnapped and I don't have my sycth with me...' I told master n Seras in their minds.

Alucard and Seras: Alucard and Seras teleported out of the manor and saw Alice throw into a heliocoper and being getting taken by two figures. "Alice!" Alucard tried to get to them but one of them shot Alucard and Seras in the head. (A/N: They aren't dead though.)

Alice: Even though master and Seras were shot but not dead...that didn't mean it didn't hurt me to watch all this madness...I tried to get up and jumped out of the heliocoper, which I did "Master!" I was 50 feet high.

But one vampire shot a hook at me which wrapped around my waist and electrocute me. "Gaaaahhhhhhh!"  
I was knocked out  
Near the Sakura tree, there was a note that was by the kidnappers, Alucard grab it and read it.

_"Dear Alucard,_

_I have your woman...please come to Romanina. Your castle is quite beautiful. _

_COME ALONE! If you do not I cannot garentee the life of your woman.  
I'll be waiting._

love,

Diva (the witch)  


Alucard clunch the note into a ball of paper and became angry he walk furiously to his '_master' _ for permission to rescues Alice.  
"Diva...you just crossed the line, once again!" Alucard roared.

Integra and Alucard: "MASTER…ALICE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY ONE OF MY OLD ENEMY…it's my fault for not leaving her alone. I need to go get her back." He look at Integra unpaciently. "Yes Alucard you have permision to get Alice back." Integra said as she smoke out her cigarre.  
Alucard and Seras got ready to go to Romania. The flight was so long Seras slept with Alucard in his coffin as there wasn't much room in the plane for hers.  
Once they got to Romania they teleported to his home and got their guns ready.  
'We're coming…Alice.' Alucard said with worried in his voice as he mind-linked it to her mind.

Alice: When I woke up...I was on a balcony on a castle, I was tie to a cross. The cross shines like pure red blood and the size of 3 human bodies the moon was right behind me I looked down I saw a witch she had blue hair and re-red eyes?!  
I heard her say..."Well Alucard is here, good...now let's see how well he will do with a thousand ghoals." She had a wicked smile on her lips as she sat o her broom stick.  
I didn't notice what I was wearing till now. It was beautiful, 'It must have belong to Mina...'  
the gown came to my ankles it was pure white my whole neck was shown and dome cleavage as well. I think mina had a smaller breast size because it was suffocating my breast. It had selves that came to my wrist. My hair was down and wild as it blew with the wind.  
The wind carried my sent to Alucard and hopefully he got.  
"Be careful master." 'hopefully your not alone, master.'  
I heard Diva yell at the ghoals saying "Now GO and BRING ALUCARD HERE!"

Alucard and Seras: Alucard got Alice's sent.  
"She's near the castle."  
They saw an army of ghouls and freak vamps marching towards them. That got alucard angry, they both attacked the ghouls. And a swarm of freaks manged to attack Seras and one of the freak vamps had a sword to Seras throat.  
"If you want this girl alive drop your weapon." it said.  
Alucard looked at Seras, as if he needed her permission on what he must do.  
"Go master don't worry about me." said Seras.  
"No Seras your coming with me." said Alucard as he put his weapon down. The freak shoved Seras to Alucard and the freaks got Alucard and Seras to follow them into the castle where Diva and Alice.

Alice: Once I saw Alucard and Seras. My eyes were shocked, but I also saw masters eyes widen...so was Seras as they stared at me.  
'Do these clothes make me look like Mina?' I wonder.

Diva: "Awwww...you didn't put up a good fight. Just for this little weak vampire. That's cute." Diva came from behind the cross, smiling wickedly with her arms crosses over her chest.  
I could feel Alucard glare on her. I was about to say something…when Diva came to my face and smile at me and she stabbed me in my right leg..."Gaahhhah-ah!"  
The cross let me go but I was falling...I'm glad I caught myself though, barely. I slowly and weakly crawled my way to Alucard who was now on his knee. I rested my head on his lap.

Alucard: "Why are you doing this to her, what do you want diva?!" Alucard gritted his teeth "I though I made it perfectly clear when I told you to never get involved with me again!" Alucard was trying to comfort Alice by stroking her hair.  
"Why did you make her dress in Minas clothing?"

Diva: Diva rolled her eyes…"Well...while I was waiting for you to arrive...I noticed that Alice, dear is an REINCARNATION of Mina. So just for the fun of it I dressed her up like Mina, although Mina never did have a big chest and it was kinda hard to make her fit." Diva giggled.  
"And you know me...*Diva's face grew darker*...I'm really bad at listening!"  
"Besides that was years ago and your NOT married...oh! wait sorry...U NEVER were." Diva laughted.  
I coughed out blood, as Alucard took out the dagger of my thigh.  
"Anyways...*Diva glared at Alice* i REALLY REALLY REALLY! HATED MINA! She was ALWAYS all over you, like some love-sick lost puppy...and what ticks me off more that Alice looks a whole lot like her!"  
Diva's hand was on fire as she threw a fireball at Alice. But Alice made the fireball stopped and turned on Diva which surprised Diva.  
"My strength...I have no more. I've been practicing and learning magic. So that way master and everyone else won't think I'm weak." I began to rest more but 2 big blood tears fell down my face.

Alucard: Alucard pick Alice up and kissed her on her cheek before he handing her to Seras. As he was going to end Diva's life once and for all. Alice reach her hand out for Alucard not to go. But he kept on walking.  
"I'd never marry you Diva, I never liked you, it was all about you and your jealously you had no innocent spirit, an now prepare to meet your end." Alucard turned into his baskavile form and charged at diva.

Alucard ,Alice , Seras: "Awwww Alucard's mad...FINE! LETS FIGHT. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Diva lost her mind and went all witchy on Alucard she used all her powers and every spell on Alucard. But Alucard killed her when she tried to cast a ice spell on him, but she fail and died.  
Seras had look at Alice then at Alucard.  
"so..umm..master?...Does she really look like Mina? and act like Mina sometimes?"  
I began to wake up a little. My eyes shot open wide as I saw Alucard.  
"m-m-ma-master!" Seras let go of me...as I ran to Alucard and hugged him...he was so flipping tall compare to me...Seras was an inch taller then me, but still. I soon gasped at the sight of the moon...my red eyes sparkled. I ran to the ledge and gazed up at the moon.  
"Yes, she is. But there is one thing that Alice has that Mina doesn't have." Alucard admit. Seras looked confused "Alice's eyes sparkled every time she sees the moon…Mina did not have that."  
I ran back to master and grab his arm like a child would do and made him walk to see the moon, I giggled. Alucard took a glance at me, at first his eyes widen...he thought he saw Mina, but Alucard blinked again and he saw only me again.  
As we were leaving, Seras went to wait outside, I wanted to thank master but didn't know how…then it hit me.  
"Master?" Alucard turned around, I quickly stood on my tippy-toes n KISSED Alucard on the cheek.  
"Thank u...my hero." I whisper to him, and giggled as I went to see Seras and left master in shocked a little. He gentle touch where I had kissed his check.  
We made our way to the airport I stopped, Seras and master stopped to turned around to look at me.  
"What's wrong, Alice?" They both asked.  
"How much longer till we can live at the castle? It's such a beautiful castle I've ever been in and it feels like we are moving." I told Alucard with a pouty face.  
Seras looked at me and gave me a smile. "We have all the time in the world to do whatever we want."  
but Alucard looked at the castle the same as I did... 'longing'…was written all over master and my faces.  
"soon..." Alucard said..."soon."  
we walked to the airport to get back to hellsing.  
-on the plane-  
My stomach grumbled. "m-master? How much longer till we get home...I'm getting hungrey."  
"Again! you just ate when we took off." Seras said  
"HEY! I'm a young growing VAMPIRE...I'm not like you when you were change...I have NO PROBLEM with BLOOD!" I tease back. Seras Stuck her tongue at me and I stuck mine out to her.  
Alucard just laughted at Seras and I childish bickering "Come here." Alucard said to me as he pressed my lips on his neck. "Now just don't drink too much or els-" master began to say...but I cut him off "Yea yea Yea! I don't care I'm too hungry. Forgive me for rushing!" I bite into master's neck...the dress I was wearing began to raise as I was drinking. Alucard was enjoying the sight of my black underwear showing a little bit… I stopped drinking and my vampire side came out...I licked Alucard's blood as it healed it's self...I put my hands on Alucard's chest...and said "Thank u, but I am hungry for one more thing." I put my lips on Alucard's mouth...his hands wandered around my back. I could feel master un-doing the dress...BUT! Seras knocked on the coffin and said "we are here...now can u 2 please finish that somewhere else?" At that time I took back control of my body and said..."OMG!...sorry!" and I zipped the dress back up and scrambled/fassed back into my room to change into my gown entered my coffin and tried to fall asleep…"Wait. Where is Crimson?" That's when I remember he is in Alucard's room…and if I go down there I might not come back up until the next night…"oh no~!" I gulped as I made my way to Alucard's room.

(end of book 2)


	7. book 3 part 1 Paris and Betrayal

Hellsing Adventure Book 3. Part 1: Paris and Betrayal.

Alice P.O.V: I hated this...I hate the winter alone...master Integra said I could be on patroll at night by myself in the city. There were alot of people still up I wore my usual outfit (A/N: same outfit when me Seras and Icy went to find the antidote).  
But Icy put a spell on Crimson, yes I got Crimson back after I sunck into master's room and quickly grab it. Anyways the spell allowed me to open Crimson's mouth and I could pull out SoulSlicer (my black sycth) whenever I want.  
I went to high ground...I got bored so I made a portal to London on sat on Big Ben's number 3. I saw so many beautiful lights."I wish master were here to see this." I fassed my sunglasses off and gazed at the cresent moon the breeze was cold, if I was human. I didn't feel it though. For some reason it felt like years since I last saw Seras, Icy, and master! That's when I smelled it..."ghouls!" I mind-linked to master Integra 'I've found 25 ghouls in London, near the boarding docks, I'll be back soon master.' Integra yelled at me ' "Alice... wait for back up!" '...but I ignored it 'Sorry master...I've already heard 2 girls screams' and I smell blood spilling...backup cannot wait, IM OFF!' I fassed my black sunglasses on as I jumped to house to house I landed behind a building and look over my shoulder I saw the ghoals. I smirked and jump in mid-air. As I was in the air I saw 15 ghouls the rest where on the ship I also saw 3 bosses...'Not gonna b easy.' I landed on a buliding rooftop..."I got one shot at this." I jumped once again in mid-air (A/N: 25 feet above air) and opened Crimson's mouth and pulled out SoulSlicer and my grim mask (A/N: "DeathZ" is its name-it had fake blood going down the eyes and had a skeleton grin-it can give me the power to make the ghouls so scared that their brain and heads blow up! Icy made it with a magic spell she found!)...as SoulSlicer was out and DeathZ on my face I landed hard on the ground which didn't hurt me at all. The ground cracked and the 3 bosses were panicking, they look to the docks from the ship and they all said "what the hell was that?" and the 15 ghouls starting to attack me...but before they could touch me I used 'FEAR' from DeathZ on them and the ghouls started to shake, I walked past them like a ghost as I made my way to the ship…then their heads started to explode off their shoulders...the 3 bosses were scared as if they were seeing the devil, himself. I glared at them, my red eyes sparkled like Rubies towards them, even in the dark they could see my dark figure walking towards them as my eyes glowed at them. I jumped onto the ship. Two bosses ran away from me but SoulSlicer and I cut their heads off as they turned to dust! The 3rd boss suddenly came behind me and laughed darkly...he stab me in the stomach...I bled as I fell to my knees, but I laughed manically...my wounds healed. As for the 3rd boss backed up in fear, I said these words "Ash to ash, dust to dust, eye for an eye...I am the reaper, here to give you to my keeper." and his head was chopped off. I killed the rest of the 10 ghouls that were under the ship eating the two poor girls bodies. That's when the back up FINALLY came with Master Integra, I jumped off the ship and landed on the docks. The soldiers were in shocked as they came closer to me and the ghouls bodies. I looked at them...I heard one scream out in fear "IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" I could not help but laughed out so loud that my laughter echoed. I fassed SoulSlicer, DeathZ, and my black sunglasses back into Crimson. The soilders eyes widen even more at what they saw wasn't the Grim reaper but me, Alice. I smiled darkly as I was still walking passed them my coat followed behind me. I walked up to master Integra who was shocked with a little bit of fear in her eyes I place my hand on her shoulder and said "mission complete, my master Integra." I chuckled darkly. Quickly disappear in the blink of an eye and fassed back to the Hellsing manor and enter Master's dark bedroom, the only place where I can feel at ease. I lay in his coffin, curled my body into a ball and whispered "hurry up and come home...master." I fell asleep as a single blood tear ran down my face.

Alice P.O.V: I woke up at 10:00 at night. I yawned..."Yay! THURSDAY is here, master, Seras, and Icy are coming back." I looked at myself in the vampire mirror...'hmmm...maybe I should buy some new clothes.' I got dressed and hook Crimson on my belt...I went to master Integra for any missions if they were any and for permission on buy new clothes for me.

-master Integra's office-  
I knocked and wait for '"come in. or what is it?"' from her.  
"What is it?" I hear Integra say  
I came in and asked her if there were any missions...  
she gave me a file...'ooohh Paris...let's see...blahblah... 34 dead...blahblahblah.' I was shocked but not because I almost sounded like master...but because they are all blonde girls...'hmmm instersting...' I smiled sweetly at inetgra…and vanished.  
-in Paris, France-  
"hmm…it should be around here somewh-?!" that's when I heard a scream...I ran towards to the scream without thinking. I grab SoulSlicers and DeathZ, I saw two vampires...I quickly killed the two vampires. But what I didn't know that there was a another...he almost fell on top of me...but I kneed him in the gut quickly, he rolled on the ground crying in pain but something was different about him. I looked at him and he looked at me then my eyes widen..."you're a...A WEREWOLF!" I blurted out. He had white hair and golden eyes he was very muscular and he looked about 6'2 tall, between 23 to 28 years old. He glared at me I looked at him, once more and chuckled..."sorry...but I'm not hunting werewolves right now." i turned around with SoulSlicers over my shoulder and put DeathZ in Crimsons mouth.  
The werewolf just growled at me as he stood, he charged at me I grinned over my shoulder then jumped and put my hand on his shoulder as I threw him against a building. But he stood once more and charged at me again but when he was 5 inches from me he stopped, because i had pulled my Hellsing badge out in front of his face, his eyes widen when he said "Hellsing?" then he looked at me and asked me "this is fake...how old are you? 16? 15?" I growled at him and yelled "IM 18 YEARS OLD, MUTT!"  
He glared at me then rolled his eyes, and asked "Suuureee you are, young lady!" he took me by the wrist...'He's touching me without my permission…Oh hell no!' I yanked my wrist from his grasp as I did a huge amount of wind followed my arm to my side messing up his hair then quickly I punched him in the face, which made him fly into a building and making a big hole in the wall with his head. I ran for it…but glance over my shoulder I saw him glaring at me, panting with some blood running down his left side of his forehead, his shirt ripped all over, as his six pack was showing. "You look kinda hot when your glaring at me in your possession. I'm staying in Paris for awhile so I'll see you around, Mutt." I yelled at him as I was on the roof on a building. I mockingly salute him with 2 fingures. (A/N: I usually do that when I say goodbye to my friends).  
His face was priceless as he blushed at my comment. I laughed as I fassed at the hotel where I was staying at...'let's see if i remember right...there where 16 bosses total...2 down 14 more to go!' it was almost morning "DAMNN!" I quickly closed the curtains, they were black curtain which was perfect for me. I sighed, as I climb in my coffin and fell asleep!

-outside my hotel-

On the other side there was a hotel building across from mine. The werewolf was watching me. I grinned till I fell asleep.

-the next night-

"Daamn...tired as hell, well time for some shopping." I chuckled as I opened my hotel balcony and was ready to jumped from my hotel to the werewolf's hotel, which he was watching me, still "What is she doing?" I heard him say...I didn't want to change into my battle outfit so I wore a white dress that went to my knees and a blue ribbon the was in a boe in the back...the neckline showed half my shoulders and my chest…my hair was down and I wore white boots that were covered my kalfs...I had white see through gloves that has the fingures tips cut off. I had Crimson on in my arms, I stepped way back…all the to my room wall and ran as fast as I could and jumped from the edge of the balcony to the werewolf's balcony from where he was watching me from. The werewolf eyes widened mouth opened "The bloody hell..." he had his arms open...as I flouted into his arms like a feather...I smiled innocently while I squeezed Crimson to my chest. Once the werewolf caught me I said "I knew you would catch me, mutt." He glared at me "what were you thinking, do u have a death wish?" he yelled at me then I smiled darkly at him..."Can't die if I am already dead." I looked at him then his eyes widen "Your a vampire!" I looked surprised "Wait you didn't know until now?" I burst out laughing "I heard that some mutts were stupid but I didn't know that werewolves were complete morons!" I cluntch my stomach"MY NAME IS NOT WEREWOLF OR MUTT!" he yelled angerly at me..."Oh I'm sorry, but it's your fault for not saying who you are?" then I smelled blood..."I got to-." I began to say but he cut me off "It's Zero, Zero Woodfrost." he faced his back to me I smiled at him then I fassed my battle outfit on with my sunglasses."Well I'll see you later Zero, it's time for the hunt..my JOB." Then he quickly turned to faced me then I kissed him on the cheek, as an goodbye and vainshed into a Raven I made my way to the Ally-way where I found and killed 10 Vampire bosses...'6 more to go.' I thought then I remember I kiss Zero 'ooohhh if master saw or heard about that he would be so jeoulus/mad...I would so love to see that.' I giggled out loud. As I jump from building from building I saw the 6 vampires trapping 4 high school girls...one of them I reconzied "Megan?" I whispered. I fell between the girls and the 6 vampires…I heard the vampires say "what the fuckk was that?" before the dust cleared, 3 vampires were dead...the 2 girls screamed and ran for it while Megan held her friend who had passed out. I looked over my shoulder to see if Megan was alright then one of the vampire's who had poison on their fingure tips...scratch my face…with made DeathZ crack and disappear(A/N: went back into Crimson's mouth to heal itself). I was mask less I kill 2 vampires but 1 had gotten away "shitt!" I screamed but the poison had gotten into my blood...'I was ammuned to poison so why was this so different.' My body became dizzy and wasn't walking straight I tired to fight the poison and knell down next down to Megan, who looked away from me, scared "Don't worry Megan your alright now. Nice to see you again." and before she looked at me...I disappeared, but I heard her say "Alice?" ...the poison had really effect me…I only made halfway to the hotel I was on top of Zero's hotel roof. "Vampire?" I heard Zero...I walked towards him. I leaned on his chest..."poisoned...an-tidote...purple rose petals with...white cream..." he understood what I meant he carried me bridal style..."and its Alice...my name." then I passed out. "Alucard." I whisper but for what I did not know that Zero knew Alucard from long ago. "Alucard?...no! She couldn't be…his vampire?"

Integra: master Integra was worried "she should have been back by now." 'I probably shouldn't have let her go by herself…oh Shitt! If Alucard found out he will go crazy...knowing him...he would go out and find her, and never let her go out by herself.' Integra sat down and sighed as she thoughts to herself... 'hurry back, Alice,...Alucard, Icy, and Seras will be back soon.'

Alice and Zero: -in paris-  
"hhhuuh?!" I groaned as I woke up "where am I?" I looked around..."Alice?" I heard Zero say in his thick Russian accent... "Zero?" I rubbed my head..."what did you do? how-?" I looked at Zero and blushed as he was shirtless...then I realized I had to go back to Hellsing I got up fast and I got dizzy and I stumble into Zero "Hey! You should not move fast yet!" he said..."I don't care I need to get back to Hellsing." I created a portal I sighed "I need your help please...Zero."  
I looked at him desperately...he nodded and picked me up bridal style into the portal I heard Integra's voice "ALICE!" But I passed out.

Integra: At that moment when zero transported Alice to the manor Alucard, Seras and ice got home, ice was not herself but she kept herself quite for the time being. Zero was transported to Integra's office and Alucard, Seras and Ice were down in the basement coming to the office.  
Integra knew Alucard would be here soon and had to think fast, she walked fast with Zero to the infirmary were Alice and him can stay for a short amount of time just so Integra can explain to Alucard about Alice's condiction.  
"Stay here with her, Zero I'll be back in half an hour," Said Integra. She quickly went back to her office and saw Alucard, Seras and Ice awaiting in there.  
"Welcome back the three of you, I hope the mission was a success."  
Alucard and Seras both looked at each other then they both quickly glanced at Ice who was just staring at Integra with a blank expression. Ice had not said a word she was standing perfectly still and just staring at Integra with no expression, it was almost like she was a plastic dummy. Then Alucard quickly replied back to Integra.  
"Yes the mission was...complete my master."  
"Good, Ice are you ok? You don't look very well, Your very pale."  
"..." ice didn't reply.

"Ice?"

"It's because of the journey coming back master, she got a little sick and still doesn't feel too good." What Integra didn't know is Alucard was lying, something happened to ice on the mission that Alucard and Seras were keeping from Integra.  
"Ok well I need to inform you about two things…Alice isn't very well and she has a friend who's with her in the infirmary who might be able to explain, but Alucard don't get aggressive to him understand." She warned him.  
He rolled his eyes "Fine."  
"Ok come with me."  
Integra led the three of them into the infirmary were Alice and zero were. Alice looked like she was waking up.

Alice: As I woke up... I saw I was in the infirmary and then I saw Master's face.  
I saw him come into the infirmary my eyes widen with so much happiness...I jumped from my bed  
"MAAAASSSSTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRRR!" I tackled master and planted a kiss on his lips."Master I have so many things to tell u." But I cried like a child, blood rolled down my cheeks "i-i-i-i was so lonely...wha-what took u so long?" then Zero can walked up..."Alucard?" he glared at master and grinned."She's a doll...by the way." he winked at me n Alucard.  
I looked around and saw Seras and Icy...I walked up and looked at her face and became scared...then super angry. I hide my face and turned to master and glared a Hateful glared at master..."WHAT THE FUCKK HAPPEN?!" I stormed off into the back garden, and stood in from of the cherry blossom tree, my knuckled turns pale white.

Alucard: "Alice come back" Alucard tried to catch up with Alice in the garden, Seras and Ice just followed without saying anything, not even to each other with became kind of awkward to Seras.  
"Alice we three were sent on a mission and it took longer than expected, that's all, nothing bad happened ok." Alucard lied but tried to make it like nothing happened.

Alice: I heard master and turned sharply at him and laughed mockingly at him..."You're a LIAR! I can tell something IS wrong...I KNOW YOUR LYING! I TRUST U...U-U-U-U WOULD LIED TO ME...how could u?" My hateful glare went away and my eyes, my face shown Betrayel, sadness, Agony, and loveless. Zero came closer to me and hugged me. I yelled at him and myself in my mind...'why?! why would he LIE to me?...why would he...BETRAYED...me?' As I said those last words...I could feel my own heart shattered. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled at Alucard. I stopped crying...I look at Zero to tell I'm ok now, he gave me a nodded, but his eyes were filled with pity as he shared my pain. I walked towards the manor, emotionless, not even my blood red eyes had any light in them as they fell. I didn't even look at master's face, or Seras, not even Icy and I did not say a word to either of them!

-In Integra office-  
"Master? I will inform u that Zero shall be staying with me as a friend and butler…at his request can he stay her and serve you and me he's a werewolf." As I was about to leave her office I turned around and said "Oh...and I will be moving out of Seras room and into Zero's. Thank u." I bowed to Integra and left her office emotionless.

Alucard and Icy: Alucard sighed.  
"We have to tell her, I knew she wasn't going to believe us."  
"You mean _'you_' you thought Alice wasn't going to believe you." Ice growled and glared at him.  
"Don't go there little one." Alucard warned her to calm her down.  
"I will go and say what I want, thanks."  
"you will do no such thing, remember what happened from the mission that night? I won't lose you again."  
My eyes turned red.  
"You bastard!" I screamed then pinned Alucard to a wall.  
"DID YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE THIS? LIKE ONE OF YOU? WELL NO I DIDN'T I WANTED TO LIVE AS A HUMAN! NOW I CAN NEVER SEE MY FAMILY AND I'LL BE A LONELY FOR ETERNITY IN THIS MONSTEROUS BODY!" I then started crying and ran away to Alice room but she wasn't in her room so I called out for her in my mind.

Alice: It was still dark out but I wasn't coming out. I refused to drink blood. Zero tried begging for me to at least drink his blood I still refused, then I heard Icy call out for me...in my mind?! Then that's when all the pieces fell in place I become murderous devil mad! I KICKED THE COFFIN LID AND SCREAM (AND GROWLED OUT) "ALLLLUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRDDD DDDDDD!" throughout the whole manor shook at my roar I FASHED INTO Alucard's room and saw Seras and Alucard wide eye "YOU SON OF A BITCHH, U TURNED ICY! INTO A VAMPIRE!"  
I drew out SoulSlicers and was about to chop of Alucard's head when Seras stopped me and said "Alice you need to calm down." I looked at her...her eyes widen more "Her anger is taking control of her body...she can't hear us." she explained to Alucard. I punch Seras to the wall. "HOW COULD YOU?! FIRST U LIED TO ME, THEN U COMPLETELY DESTEROYED MY HEART, NOW I FIND OUT THAT U TURNED ICY INTO ONE OF US!" Finally I calmed down...still Pissed off though. I whispered to Alucard but loud enough for him to hear..."Why? Alucard? Why?...now I FINALLY UNDERSTAND HOW MINA FELT when you BETRAYED her too, I can no longer stay here. I AM LEAVING!" I fassed myself to Zero's and my room got dressed and left Zero a note saying "I went to the place where it all began for MINA! I don't know when I'll b back BUT don't come looking for me. You can tell everyone else." I packed 8 blood packets and some clothes with Crimson and my weapons. As i fassed myself to Romanina, Transylvaina and went into the room Mina had once lived in!  
-at the castle-  
I went into the kitchen, dining room, liberay, ballroom, the thrown room, the dungeon, main entrance, the backyard, and all the rooms and towers EXCEPT for Alucard's..."Now what?" then I noticed that there was a giant picture of Alucard and Mina,behind Alucard's king's chair and Mina's queen's chair. The thrown room was beautiful then I went to the middle part of the whole castle "It's time for this castle to feel new once again." I learned lots of spells when Alucard ,Seras, and poor Icy were on their mission. I started my spell and then all lights was around me as I stood and floated off the ground 2 feet then everything inside the castle rebuild itself, cleaned itself, and looked new once again. I landed perfectly "ahhh much better." Then I fassed myself to the roof and watched the moon...I remember why I left "I hate this, I hate being alone again...I did NOT want Icy to be a vampire she needed to die as a HUMAN, a lonely life this is. How could Alucard betray me?" I glared at the horizon that pointed the direction to hellsing. Blood tears fell down my face, but still held my glare..."I'm never going back." I walk into Mina's room closed the door and the balcony door locked hem both closed the black curtains on the balcony door and went to bed.

my last thought went into Alucard's mind 'How could you betray me? Why? but I don't know how to feel or react anymore my heart feels as if it just shattered like glass...DO U REALLY LOVE ICY THAT MUCH...you could NOT afford to lose her! So you could have me AND her...Well GUESS WHAT Alucard…I hope you treat her well, you can keep her but you just LOST ME...GOODBYE, probably FOREVER, MY _master_!'

Alucard: Alucard heard her pain, anger, and sadness all in their mind link, but he wasn't sure on how to react, he just lost Alice and gained Ice that's not what he wanted, he wanted both. He never wanted to hurt Alice in this way, the only thought he kept replying in his head was 'What have I done'.

Alice: I woke up that next night and change clothes. I got out the dress Alucard got me on my 18th birthday present. It's was a knee high back dress it had no selves and it had a small V-cut with a red ribbon was tied in the back...I put on the black stocking and boots. I tied my hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon in it. I grab my black choker necklace, it had a red crimson jewel hanging from it and got some black gloves that were cut fingure tips. I put Crimson on my hip. Then went for a walk...I went to the hellsing manor to visit Zero. I put a spell on me to be invisible, I walked in Zero's room he was asleep I lad a kiss on his cheek. And wrote a NOTE for him "Zero...I'm sorry for not coming back but I'm not an faithful friend,sorry!" But then just when I was about to leave for good I stopped and turn around and walked to Alucard room I sighed. I fassed myself in the room I was still invisible but what I saw made me want to murder Icy...not Alucard...but icy Alucard didn't look too happy. "Alucard come on forget about her! She is not coming back." icy complained, her VAMPIRE side took over her. "NO IM NOT IN THE MOOD! GO AWAY!" Alucard snapped when icy left I was about to say something then I heard Alucard say "what have I done ?" my eyes widen...'what did he mean?' Alucard went to laid on his bed {not coffin.} and closed his eyes. I walked up to him and put my lips on his gently...and whispered "Why does it have to be this way, Alucard...I love you." Before Alucard opened his eyes I was gone and already back at the castle. But left Alucard a note saying…

**"I love you."** in bold letters.


	8. book 3 part 2 HOME and TRUE LOVE

Hellsing adventure Book 3. part 2: Home and True Love

Alucard: once Alucard work up he noticed a piece of paper he read it and sighed he put it back down again.  
"It wasn't what you thought Alice, I only saved her because she told me she didn't want to die, it was the only way, why do you think I have forgotten you Alice? Why do you think I don't care for you?, God if anyone heard what I was specking my reputation for a cold blooded killer would be destroyed. Alice come back to me, I didn't mean to hurt you it was just the only way to save Ice. I NEED you back Alice."  
-in now Ices room in the hellsing manor.-  
Icy: I was sitting in the corner for the stone wall, I had just finished my blood pack and was trying so hard to control myself to not wanting more, but my hunger was too great, my demon was slowly emerging and soon or later it will fully rise inside of me and I will not be able to stop it.  
"Why Alucard? I wanted to be saved but not like this! I now wish I was dead, I don't want to suffer like this, every time I drink blood I feel like bathing in a million humans blood, to taste their sweet life on the tip of my tongue, to rise my full power and bring bloody chaos to the world...OH GOD WHAT AM I SAYING?!"  
I clutched my hand and pushed myself more onto the wall.  
"Alice I need your help. I don't know if I can control it much longer and Alucard is doing nothing to help, please, please come back Alice!"

Alice: I was awake at the castle when I heard Alucard say all this questions..."I don't know either." I whispered as I began to cry. I'm lonely I miss Alucard 'I miss u Alucard but I cannot come back I can't forgive myself what I said to u...I even hurt Seras I can't. But I'm so alone...Alucard...I love you so much I feel like I'm ripping apart!' I said in Master's and my mind-link. As I curled my body into a ball and sobbed.  
Then I heard Icy's thoughts 'she needs me but what can I do? How can I help Icy?" I said to myself...outside was a storm going on...'I hate lightening' I thought about Icy, Seras...and Alucard even Zero.' I sighed then I let out a howling roar...GRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ok now I'm going...I opened a portal into Alucard's room and saw Alucard and Icy. "They are not going to forgive me. I just know it." I whispered to myself.(A/N: I'm wearing the same outfit from my last reply). I stepped in the portal and was now in Alucard's room I met his gaze, and only his gaze.

Alucard: Alucard looked at Alice.  
"A-Alice...is that really you?"

He took a step forward.  
"Are you staying this time?"  
Icy: I looked up to see my dear friend Alice. 'oh my god she's back, Please stay Alice please!' I begged in my head.

Alice: "I'll answer your question...Alucard...the reason why I thought you didn't care was because..." I paused as I began to cry but fought the tears "Because...u never said u did care or didn't." I contiuned but stayed in the same place standing..."The reasons why I think you had forgotten me cus...you were never there for my feelings. Is your reputation more important then me...or Seras or even Icy...I don't think you need me I REALLY DONT...I came back for icy...now if you will excuse me..." I turned around slowly to leave Alucard's room but he made icy leave first and to lock the door as she did..."Alucard? what r u doing?!" I yell at him.

I tried to fight the tears back as hard as I could but my body still shook.

Alucard: Alucard walked towards her his expression was very hard and stern, he came up really close to Alice, grab her by the waist, pulled her close to him and crushed his lips to hers.  
'I need you Alice, stay with me, I lost mina, I don't want to lose you." He spoke in their mind link.

Icy: As I thought Alice was going to leave again I sighed in dissapointment and went back to my room and saw a blood back staring at me, I grabbed it and made a toast to myself.  
"Here's to an eternity of misery, sadness and pain, cheers." I then drank the whole content and got myself in my coffin and slept.

Alice: Alucard came really close to me...and before I knew it he was kissing me...my crimson eyes widen as he kissed me then I heard him say in our mind link...'I need you Alice, stay with me, I lost Mina, I don't want you lose you.' Then as my eyes still widen blood tears to began to form. I kissed Alucard back, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I said in out mind link.. 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I need u to, and Icy, and Seras...d-do u really mean that?' I don't know how long we stayed that way but it felt as if time had stopped for us.  
I made a link with icy and told her...'Silly, I'm not going anywhere, Sweet dreams.'

Alucard: Alucard gently brushed the tears away from Alice's eyes.  
"Yes I mean it Alice. No more crying my dear you are stronger than that."  
He held Alice close and caressed her soft hair.  
Icy: Ice smiled in her sleep.

Alice: Alucard's touch was...let's just say...I missed this ,I'm not going anywhere...I looked at Alucard and he meant what he said.  
"Ok." I looked up at him and smiled.  
as he held me, I felt at peace but I didn't tell Alucard that I haven't drink any blood for 4 nights straight...I felt my vision blurry and collapsted in his arm..."al-u-card." I whisper to him.

Alucard: Alucard put Alice in his coffin and got a blood package and fed her some blood before letting her rest. He then got in the coffin and slept through the rest of the night and the day.

-next evening-

Alucard awoke as he felt Alice nipping on his neck.

Alice: when I awoke I found myself nipping on Alucard's neck...'Wait how?' my face became red  
"Alucard what are you doing here!?" I raise my head...and hit it "owwwie." Then I heard Alucard trying to hold in his laughed  
I smiled but playfully hit Alucard in the chest "u meanine! It's not funny it really hurts. Good evening, Alucard."

Alucard: Alucard couldn't hold his laughter anymore and let out a big laugh. Alice tried to cover his mouth but he playfully flipped her over and pinned her down as he was now on top of her.  
"And a good evening to you to, my dear." And he gave Alice another passionate kiss.

Alice: After Alucard gave me that passionate kiss...I told him "you do know...I'm going to get you back for laughing at me." While I stuck my tongue out at him then we heard Seras and Icy looking for us  
"Sh-sh-shhhhh..."I giggled at Alucard.  
"They are gonna find us." I whisper to him as I cover his mouth with my hands...I noticed his hair covering his eyes. I used my other hand to brush it out of the way...'much better.' I said in our link.  
I pulled Alucard toward me closer and start to make out with him.

Icy: "Alucard? Alice? Are you there?" I called out.

"..." no response.  
'sigh' "Maybe it's was just a dream I had, maybe she didn't stay after all." I now felt depressed.

Alice: 'I don't want to out yet...please.' I gave Alucard the puppy-dog look as I said in our mind link...  
I smiled 'I'll b right back DONT GO ANYWHERE!' I warned him as I fassed into Icy's room half naked (A/N: in shorts and tank top that shows my stomach) I wrote a NOTE "Good morning I'm staying by the way!" on her pillow as I heard her coming and fassed back into Alucard's coffin before she got back in...  
' now where were we?' I said in out link and grinned at Alucard.

Icy and Alucard: Alucard continued were they left off and continues making out with Alice, (A/N: lol I can't really imagine Alucard making out like a teenager.)  
Ice saw the note and jumped for joy.

Alice: Alucard had me pinned down…he was above me, as he starts to lick my neck. 1 of his hands started to raise my tank top up more and my legs wrapped around his waist...I could feel his "friend" getting hard, as I was starting to moan. Alucard suddenly ripped my tank top off and grab both breast...and start to lick and suck on the nipples...I put my hands on his back.

My face red as my eyes...I became hot n sweaty I moaned Alucard's name "Alucard!"

Alucard: After he was done playing with Alice chest he then went to kiss her again and then asked her if she really wanted this as there will be no turning back.

Alice: I wasn't sure at first...but then I looked at him and into his eyes and grab his face with my hands and kiss him saying in our mind link 'As long it is you, as long as I'm by your side, as long as I love you, I want you...I want to be yours'...I may not BE Mina, and doesn't have her beauty and abblities, but that wont stop me...I'll be STRONG, for not only you but for myself...but the question is...DO U WANT ME, ALUCARD?'

Alucard: "Of course I want you my dear that's a silly question." he chuckled while undoing her pants. Then he gently went inside her not to fast so she could get use to him inside her.  
"You'll get use to it don't worry."  
He heard her grunt and pain as he broke her barrier, Alucard kissed her to distract her from the pain. He started moving at a slow pace but then Alice started feeling the pain go away and there more pleasure. She told Alucard to go faster which he did.

Alice: As Alucard went inside me it hurt a little then he kissed me which I was easily distracted from the pain went away and a lot of pleasure replaced it.  
I wrapped my arms around Alucard's neck as he went faster. 'it feel so good.' I put 1 of my hands into his hair but didn't pull. I artched my back as Alucard went even faster, he wrapped his arms on my waist.

Alucard: Alucard went faster and could hear her scream in pleasure and call his name loudly while kissing her as pushing his body closer to hers. Soon they both reached their high pleasurable climax and then rested their hot sweaty bodies.  
"Oh was that ok my dear?"

Alice: I smiled at Alucard and "It was...perfect" I said  
I giggled and said "Ok, my MASTER."  
Alucard snuggled up to me...'I'm going to enjoy this moment while I still can.' Then we heard Seras coming into Alucard's room,  
"MASTER! MASTER! WE CANT FIND ALICE! I THINK SHE RANAWAY AGAIN!" Seras knocked (more like banging) against the coffin...I started to crack up laughing but covered my mouth with my hands! Master began to laugh as well...then we heard Seras say "MASTER! if you don't come out now I'll open the coffin door myself...I looked at master like 'OH Shitt!'Then Icy came in a told Seras..."Seras I couldnt find Alice anywhere and Zero is sniffing her out." then Zero came in and sniffed the air. I looked at master 'oh yea why not? Let's get all our friends in here to us naked.' I said in sarcasm then looked at Alucard who was trying to hold in his laughter...'it's not funny, master.' I told him in our link!

Then Zero came near the coffin...and stopped, and smirked and laughed all the way back into his own room. Seras and icy look at each other confused..."what was that all about?" they both said together Seras was about to take the lid off!

(to be continued.)


	9. book 3 part 3 Games, Dungeons & Memories

Hellsing adventure Book 3, part 3:Games, Dungeon, Memories

Icy P.O.V: I then sensed another presence in the coffin.  
"Oh I know where she is." I grinned.  
"Where?" asked Seras.  
"Open the lid." I replied.  
Seras then opened the lid.  
"AHHHHHHH! OMG! ITS ALICE AND MASTER! NAKED! AHHH MY EYES!" Seras wailed while running out the room.  
I couldn't stop giggling.  
"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later my scenes must be getting sharper." I said. "So it looks like you're not a virgin anymore Alice." I teased her as she blushed all red.

Alice P.O.V.: when Seras open the lid I was speechless I got so embarrassed...I fussed myself out of Alucard's room, and in a white dress with blue roses on the ends on a blue rose between my chest, white white boots and a big blue bow tied with some of my hair n the rest is left hanging down.  
I ran outside and I didn't stop "So embarrassing..." I blushed so hard that I could have a fever but I kept running, then I was into the dark forest behind hellsing manor and I stilled ran but stopped in front of a pond I looked into it there was a red moon...confused I looked up and the moon was a crescent red moon. I gazed at the moon "beautiful..." I whispered. Then I realized I was lost. I got up and looked around..."I'm lost...damnn!" I said.  
"Stupid Seras, No stupid Icy." I grumbled as I tried to find a way out of the forest. 'I bet master is mad at Seras and Icy for ruining the moment.' I giggled at the thought.  
Then I got bored...and started to sing (Missing by: Evanescence)... 'I wonder if Alucard will find me' I looked at the horizon the sun will b up soon.

Alucard and Icy: Alucard rolled his eyes and ordered Icy to leave.  
"Hahaha don't get embarrassed Alucard it's not the first time I saw you naked hahahahaha."  
"Grrrrrr that's _'Master' _to you servant now get out!" he growled at her.  
I sighed "fine."  
Alucard saw that Alice wasn't in his coffin and he sighed.  
"She must of hid from embarrassed."  
'Alice when are you coming back my coffin is feeling a little lonely and Seras and Ice are gone, where did you go by the way?' Alucard said in their mind link.

Alice: I heard Master and Icy having an argument...yes! Ill admitted it I was a bit happy when he told Icy "that's master to you", so what? I busted out laughing. Then master said to come back.  
I became blushy once again.  
'Ok...your sure there gone?'  
I asked in an adorably voice in our mind-linked.

Once I said that...I run straight out of the forest, I past the backyard garden  
but I stopped and thought of a great idea! "Muhahahah..." I laughed out quietly.  
I began to play hid n seek with master. I hid myself.  
'Master...let's play a game, Hide n Seek. IF you find me, we can do any sexual thing you want at any time, any day for a whole month. BUT if you can't find me then I will move into your room and live with you! Deal?' I told master in our mind link as I giggled out loud.

Alucard: Alucard had his perverted grinned on.  
'Deal.'  
Alucard got changed. But what Alice didn't know what was his familiar form so he used it as an advantage to trick and catch her. He then teleported outside and in his dog form he walked toward her location as he could also smell her near. Once he saw a glimpse of her he acted in his dog form and trotted over to her  
'woof', he barked with his tail wagging.

Alice: I saw a dog...'it was sooooooo cuttteeeee!'  
Then I noticed 2 things... eyes and hair matches Alucard's, 2. I grinned devilishly and said "Alucard you would even BARK for me, I'm touch...Seras already told me that you have a familiar form which is a dog!"  
Then I vanished and moved into a different location...as I was moving. I told master in our mind link, 'COME ON! I don't think U WANT A FREE SEX MONTH PASS from me.' I teased master. As I giggled to my new location!  
"I bet Master is dumbfounded right now." I whispered to myself and giggled a little.

Alucard: "Oh I will find you little one." he said in their mind link, he was still in his dog form but that made him faster in speed so he ran faster in the woods to Alice's location but once he was near her he silently crept behind her, it was like a predator trying to catch its prey. He then took one big leap and leaped on Alice's back that made her fall to the floor and Alucard was on top.  
"I got you little one." he put a lot of weight on her so she couldn't escape.

Alice: I sighed...but smiled..."after this I'm gonna have to thank Seras for telling me all about Alucard." I mumbled to myself.  
I noticed Alucard behind me…my plan is in action. I heard him say "I got you little one."  
Then I smiled "Or do you?" I made my body into a shadow and climb on a tree and my body of the tree as master fell in a big pit-hole I made, I looked down at him with a big grin on my face "trust me! It's harder to catch me then what it looks." I winked at him and jumped into another location. "I'm so getting that MOVE IN!" I said as I jumped into my location as grinned!

Alucard: "Damn you little minx." He jumped out of the trap and raced to catch her again his time he was in his human form and used his shadows to slither under the ground, like a snake then they wrapped around her ankles and hung her upside down a tree, the shadows held a barrier so she couldn't use her powers. Alucard came close to Alice and gave her a kiss.

(A/N: the type of kiss Spiderman and Mary Jane did in the first movie)

Alice: I gasped and then screamed when I was upside down as I was trying to hold my skirt so it won't fall and won't show my black underwear. After he kissed me...I told him  
"YOU CHEATED...YOU CAN'T PUT A BARRIER ON ME, SO I CANT USE MY POWERS!" I said as I super pouted at him.  
"humph!"  
master tried to hold in his laughter so that he won't hurt my feeling anymore...I looked at him eyes wide my face red "OH! GO AHEAD AND LAUGH!" I said that and which he did; I mumble "Not funny."  
I looked at him sadly...'I really wanted to move in with master, I hate losing beats.' I thought to myself, still pouting...what I forgot is that I was still linked to master's thoughts as well.

Alucard: Alucard stopped laughing and smiled at Alice.  
"Who said you couldn't move in with me?" he grinned  
"I just wanted the free month sex pass." His eyes burned with lust. He could see Alice was getting dizzy being upside down so he let her go but he held her close to him so she couldn't get free.  
"I win, you lose." he then kissed her again.

Alice: Then a good idea came to me...I concentrated on SoulSlicer to come to me which it did like the speed of light and almost cut master but he dodged it, as SoulSlicer cut the barrier on me and once SoulSlicer was in my hands I jumped higher and landed on the tip top of the tree, growled at master playfully of course "I DON'T LIKE LOSSING EVEN TO U!" I stuck my tongue at him,  
"Hey DOGGIE come get your treat." I tease Alucard as I patted my ass at him and the vanished.

Alucard: Alucard growled. "I don't like to lose either Alice and I won't." He used his vampire speed to jump tree to tree while the two vamps played for the night; the sun was very near rising.  
Alucard went faster and soon used his shadow powers again to catch her this time of shadow grabbed her scythe and the other wrapped around her body.  
"The dawn is very near and I have you again my dear so give up now so we can get back to the manor unless you want to become a pile of dust." The shadows pulled Alice very tightly and brought her over to Alucard.  
"No more games now let's get back."

Alice: I gasped as Alucard touched SoulSlicer and as the shadows pulled me closer to master. I grinned and wrap both legs around masters waist, he held me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my breast pressed against master chest as the skirt of my dress raised up master. "Yes my master, I'll move in when my stuff as soon as possible." I giggled at him  
as master said..."no more games." I pouted (playfully) and said "but I LOVE playing with you and you did get permission for master Integra, right?" I looked at him seriously.

Alucard: "whoops I forgot to tell her, oh no, now I'll properly have my head full of bullets or be locked in the dungeon for a month." Alucard smiled and kissed her.

Alucard caressed Alice's body. "Hmmmmm you are very tempting little one."  
"But we can play another time and the sun is rising and we have to get back." He teleported to his room with Alice.

Alice: Master told me he forgot to tell (not ask) master Integra that I'm moving in. Once we were inside I put a spell on my lips (real quick to teach master a lesson) that made them burn like fire but not too hot but hot enough for master. I stood up and got close to master and pulled his tie towards me as I put a kiss on his cheek then he yelled out in pain a little "what was that for?" in a blink of an eye I change my outfit into a sexy French maid, the skirt was short like Seras (hellsing uniform) skirt but was tighter. I smiled at him then glared angry at him "FOR NOT TELLING MASTER INTEGRA THATS WHY! Now I'll have to do it." I told him as I turned around sharply and walked towards master Integra's office…I mumble to Alucard "NEVER let your lover do a moving arrangement for you if he forgets!" I changed my outfit more appropriately. I knocked and smiled at master Integra (1 hr later)...I came out and saw Alucard waited for me, then I told..."You're lucky she likes me A LOT, YES I can move in." Alucard was satisfied; I crossed my arms over my chest as I fussed my sexy French maid outfit on..."Well? ...YOUR WELCOME." I got a little made at him but he laughed and said "Thank u."  
I climb on Alucard, sexually and whispered to master "I hear Integra coming." I quickly fussed myself out of his coffin and entered into Zero's room 'Call me down when she is gone!' I told him in out link as I was already in my coffin, in Zero's room.

Alucard: Integra came in Alucard's basement.  
"Alucard we have a new maid that's just moved in so I don't want you scaring her or Sexually Harassing her because if you do it's 2 months in the dungeon without blood. Understood."  
Alucard grinned.  
"Yes master, I just saw the maid, she looks very... appealing."  
"Didn't you just hear my orders servant!"?  
"Yes master no sexual harassment or scaring her, I get it."  
"Good." she came out his room but she actually hid behind the door and listened incase she'd catch him with the maid Integra never trusted Alucard, especially with a maid.  
'Alice she is gone you can come back."  
Alice teleported back to Alucard's room.' and then they began making out again and while they were, Integra could hear them kissing.  
"Grrr that damn vampire, he's going to get a big punishment."  
Integra kicked down the door and saw Alice and Alucard kissing.  
"You stupid vampire you never listen so as punishment it's 2 months in the dungeon."  
she used the seals to teleport Alucard to the dungeon.

Alice: I came back in and started to make out with him, then he disappear I became scared and worried I changed my outfit into the white dress "MASTER?! WHERE ARE YOU?" I turned around and around "Don't go." I began to cry, "Don't leave me all alone, not again." I began to have a panic attack and roared out "MAAAAASSTTTTTEEEEERRR!" through the household. I search for him everywhere. "Master?" But I didn't find him, I slide against a wall and held myself.

Alice P.O.V: I began to sing my sad, depressing lullaby (A/N: reader Go to youtube type in Diva's song LISTEN TO IT AS YOU READ)! The whole house heard it loud and clearly even Integra (in her office), Seras (in the combat gym), Icy (in her library) everyone...even Alucard, where ever he was he listened to it, I knew he would.  
-in dungeon-  
Alucard became mad, at first roaring up a storm, then he slumped against the stoned cold wall and slide down on it…As he heard my voice, my beautiful angelic voice. He whispered "She can even reach this hell-hole, with her angelic voice...Alice."

-a week later-

I fussed a deep blue dress on (it had black spaghetti straps and came to my mid-thigh). I was in the garden picking a red rose and make it blue, by using a new spell I learned. My hair was down and wild as the wind blew it messing it up, but I did not care.  
Then I heard Master "Alice….I need blood…go further down in…basement…there is a dungeon." I almost cried in joy but I held back the tears 'I'm on my way.' I hurried into the basement, it was scary at first but Alucard was the only thing on my mind. 'Please be ok.'  
I was barefoot, and being depressed doesn't help me at all, till yesterday Seras forced me to drink a blood packet and I drank 5! I saw the dungeon it had dark stone walls as I saw and open the steel door. I saw master "Oh no." I whispered and I ran towards master dropping the 7 blood packets.

Alucard: When Alice arrived she saw the bad state Alucard was in, he was wearing the long black straight jacket. He was so skinny from the loss of blood. His skin was paler and slightly grey, and when she looked at his face she gasped. His face was almost like a skeleton the skin was so thin she could see the face bone structure clearly and his once bright beautiful eyes were a dull red color.  
"Alice...y-you have such a beautiful voice…you're...like an angel." He tried to reach out to her but one of the chains was preventing him from stretching it out far. He then felt dizzy and fell to his knees.

Alice: "Master...please drink my blood." I reached out to him as I stood on my knees and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck making his face into my neck I whisper to him "I'll sing again, for you if you drink...please." I begged Alucard...

Alucard: Without thinking about it he bite into Alice, and Alice started her lullaby (Diva's song). Alucard drink and drink and drink...'Good thing I had 7 more blood packets today or else I would b dust.' I became a little light headed...but still held on to my ONE AND ONLY MASTER.  
Alucard had he's strength back...and color of his skin and eyes were back...he let go of her neck...(I was still singing till his fangs were completely out and when was in front of my face). He was, I stopped singing…I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. I GAVE my master a passionate kiss, this time and not him. I pulled back and lay my head on master's lap. My face facing him as I played the once red rose now blue and sang the song once again...'I love you.' I told him in our mind linked.

Alucard and Seras and Icy: Once Alice had fed Alucard the blood a huge force of power took over him, he felt so strong and yet he needed more blood. When he looked at Alice his once dull red eyes turned to bright red flashing iris's. With his new strength he pinned Alice down and drove his fangs deep into her throat and he didn't care if he hurt her even though he could hear her whimpers and creams of agony, loud and clear.  
'I don't care Alice, this is me, my true side and you should learn it well and know who you belong to!' He shouted in her mind. He continued to drink from her and felt her become very weak but he still didn't care and continued drinking. Then suddenly Icy and Seras busted in and Seras shot Alucard with her harkconnan and Icy took Alice away from Alucard and into the infirmary.  
"Oh god! Hold on Alice please don't die."  
Seras had some trouble getting Alucard chained back up but when I put Alice in the infirmary Walter took care and I ran back down to stop Alucard attacking Seras as I knocked him out using my vampire strength.  
"He's in his dark side now we must be careful." I said.  
"What happened to Alice is she alright?" Asked Seras.  
"Walter is taking care of her, I only hope he's giving her enough blood and that she'll be ok." They both locked the steel door and ran upstairs to the infirmary to see if Alice was ok.

Alice: I moaned. My blood had been drained from me. I was in Walters care now.  
A few hours had passed, I was dreaming. I was wearing my blue dress still, I was floating…like as if I was in water but not drowning. (A/N: go on youtube and type **Within Temptation-Memories** while u listen to this). Then suddenly films passed me from my birth...to my first meeting with icy...to my parent's death...to Mina took over me...to when I became a vampire...to Mina passing...to all the way to Alucard and me now. (A/N: the song follows the scene, perfectly by the way)...I cried at the last film…when Alucard took my blood and said "I DONT CARE ALICE, THIS IS ME, MY TRUE SIDE AND YOU SHOULD LEARN IT WELL AND KNOW WHO YOU BELONG TO!" Those words echoed in my mine over and over. Then I heard someone calling my name it was quiet at first then grew louder and louder...then MY EYES FINALLY shot open I gasped…I saw Icy, Walter, Zero and Seras worried faces. Soon after a couples more days later Walter had let me go and when he did I went straight to Zeros room got Crimson and a blanket and pillow, and my I-pod and went to the empty room down the hall from Zeros, Seras, and Icys. A storm came by and I listen to my I-pod (**Within Temptation-Angels**... you have to listen to it, it's so good). I locked the door then hugged crimson…as I question myself...'what happened? why did it happen? how could I be such a blinded fool?' I listen to the song till I fell asleep from crying, in frustration and hurt, 'DAMNN IT ALL, FUCKK, IM A IDIOT,THE CHILD VAMPIRE,THAT'S WHO I AM, I HATE THIS, I HATE MYSELF! But yet every time I'm around _"him"_ I get all...happy, for the first time I'm happy.' I sighed..'ALONE again, maybe I was BORN to be ALONE, since I always am.' I said in my own thoughts, but reached to Zero, Seras, and Alucard, but NOT icy I don't want her to know…not yet at least. but for only me and master...'I don't blame you ,master...I never will...I was a fool to get TOO close to you, I'll b more careful.' I told him as I fell asleep, as the day came.

Alucard: Alucard listen to her and frowned. He let his darker side get the better of his because he was so thirsty for HER blood and now it's hurt her both physical and emotionally. A tear feel down his eye.  
"I'm sorry Alice."

(to be continued)


	10. book 4 part 1 commitment, runaway, & Sex

Hellsing adventure Book 4, part 1:Commitment, Runaway,& Sex.

(A/N: ok I want all reader to go to youtube before reading this part look up **"STAY by HURTS**"…it's a really good song.)

Alice: I heard Alucard's voice, and woke up, even though he has hurt me, even though he is my master, my lover, my mate.  
I told him in our mind link… 'I could never ever...hate you, no matter if you killed me yourself, I would not hate you, not because your my master but because I LOV YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL, …forever...I would cry a ocean of blood just for you, my LOVE.' I began to cry.' I just don't ever, ever ,ever want to be all ALONE...please.'  
I whisper his name in our mind link 'Please...Alucard.'

Alucard: Alucard smiled.  
"You'll never be alone, even though we are separated we can still talk, as long as I live, you will not be alone AND don't forget you have your dear friend Ice and Seras they will protect you and are like family to you, never get that, and never forget that I will always love you Alice you'll never be alone, enough with the tears as I said before you are stronger than that." Then Alucard fell asleep.

Alice: I stopped crying but only from shock, master just said...**"I will always love you Alice."** for the FIRST TIME...he said he loves me, overjoyed I fussed me and crimson into mine and Alucard's...but before that I fussed a blood packet for master...with a note say "You should say "I love you" more often this is for you from me, it's my own blood." Then I fell asleep

-Next Night-

I went to Seras for advice "Seras, I must become stronger, please teach me." Seras looks at me then smile at me..."I'm a strong teacher you no. and strict and-"  
"PLEASE SERAS I MUST DO THIS!" I look at her as my red eyes look as if they were on fire. "Ok till This Thursday I shall teacher you EVERYTHING I know!"  
-5 hours later-  
I went to the dungeon but did NOT open the door, only leaned and sat against it and started to talk to master.  
"Master...Seras and I are training together, I hope you are doing ok. I know your always ok…I hug my knees "how much longer master, till u can get out and I can touch you again? you know I sleep in your coffin every mourning". I smile but hears Seras calling for me* "Crap. Sorry master but I must go!" blows a kiss through the door..."I love you" I whisper before running to Seras.

"Today was tough! Seras made me do 8 hrs of training with her...no break... I could n still can't feel my arms n legs she says I'm improving a lot faster then she expected. "Oh master...I cannot wait to touch u again...master Integra say u can come out tomorrow. only if ill b good which I am." I became sad "I love you master" I heard icy call for me "master I must leave...when u get out ...the first thing I want to do is French kiss you" then I got up and left to prepare for another morning.

Alucard: Alucard smiled when Alice told him all about her training and that she missed him and really wants to kiss him.  
"my sweet good girl." He whispered.

-1 week before his release-  
Alucard could hear Alice's little feet run down the stairs in excitement.  
'Good evening my little one'

Alice P.O.V: -master Integra's office-  
"Alice, i noticed that u have been good n becoming stronger...as promised Alucard shall come out today, you may go down to tell him." said Integra  
"Yaaaaayyyy! thanks you sooooo much master." I said in extreme happiness

-dungeon-  
I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and I almost ran into the door...  
'good evening master.' I giggled as I said that.  
"Master Integra says you can come out now." I said as i started to open the steel door.

Alucard: Alucard's head shot up and his eyes widened in surprise.  
"She...she really said that?" asked Alucard Alice nodded and ran to hug him.  
"No…no Alice stay back! I've been hungry for a long time and you know how dangerous I can be... please go for a few minutes Walter will be down soon with a few blood packs to give me my strength back. Please Alice I don't want to hurt you again with my hunger." His teeth started lengthening.

Alice: Once master said that...I stood back with an hurt expression, I crunch my dress, lowered my head, my body started to shake, and blood tears fell down my face…I stopped crying and raised my head with emotionless face...and fussed 13 BLOOD PACKETS I front of him and ran away. 'No more tears' I said to myself.  
'I'm stronger...I need to be stronger.' I went to the combat training room and started to punch the punching bag of steel..."GaaaaAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" I hit the bag so hard the metal shattered like wood.  
I panted...and went to check on master as I fussed new clean clothes on a red puffy dress.  
"Master? Are you alright now?"

Alucard: All 13 empty blood packs were on the floor Alucard was now wearing a silk red shirt and black trousers.  
"Yes Alice I'm alright."  
He walked over to her and pulled her close to him in an embrace.  
"I missed you, Seras and ice."

Alice: I was still mad at him...but he hugged me...I felt like melting and forgave him.  
"I was never gone...neither was Seras or Icy." I laughed at him.  
"Or did you just miss touching me?" I grin at him a perverted smile, his face blushed pink as I said that...but couldn't hold in my laughter as I saw masters surprised face I busted out laughing "you you-you should... ha ha have seen your face!" continues laughing. "Your sooooo cutteee.." I kiss him on cheek.

Alucard: Alucard then glared at Alice.  
"Don't call me cute."  
He then passionately kissed her.  
"I'm sexy but not cute, cute is for girls." he said in between then he was going to try to take her dress off but they both got interrupted by Seras and Icy.  
"Welcome back Alucard!" Icy and Seras said while we both ran to hug him and Alice squashed in with us all.

Alice: "Ahhhh!...…my inners."

I quickly fussed myself out of the squishy and waved master bye-bye and said in our mind link ' well since your busy...with all that, I'm gonna go for a walk...have fun.'  
-Outside-

The moonlight was nice on my skin...I was in a knee-high silky red dress, strapless, of course. Then I began to sing 'Dying words' (A/N: **Dying words by Nu Pagadi** 'girls part'). I thought about master as I walked up the stony steps the at the top I began to dance (ballerina) as I sang.  
But little did I know master was watching me in amazement and beauty...the wind picked up and I dance with the wind. The wind blew around me in circles as my voice started to pick up my hair raising up as I twirled around with the wind.

As I was dancing I closed my eyes, my voice became quiet then loud as my eyes shot up open and looking at the moon, red rose petals where everywhere in the air the moon had became red my eyes glowed with the moonlight still continued to dance.

Alucard and Icy: 'Ok Alice I'll see you later.'  
"Girls if I were human I'd be dead right now."  
"Whoops sorry master." said Seras. They both got off him.  
"Are you ok now Alucard? That must have been awful being thirsty for a whole 2 months...well 1 and a half as you tired to kill Alice" Icy reminded him.  
"That was not on purpose!" He growled at her.  
"Hey! I never said it was! But next time control yourself she's one of my best friends and your...umm well...you know...mate." I mumbled the last part out of embarrassment.  
"She's fine now ice!"  
'sigh' "I can see that. Seras when are you going to train me?" Icy asked.  
"We can start now."  
"Cool, see ya Alucard."  
"That's master to you Ice!"  
"Whatever your not a master in my eyes sexy boy."  
Alucard growled again in frustration but then had an idea to meet up with Alice.  
Alucard teleported outside on the balcony and watched Alice walk along the bottom gardens  
Alucard watched her dance then teleported down and grabbed her pulled her close to him. Then they did a slow dance in the moonlight.

Alice: I was shocked at first when master and I dance...it was lovely, I didn't want to stop...then I fussed my dress differently I made my red dress look like a ballroom dress. my hair down and wavy with a red rose in my hair...I stepped back "Master I want to show you something. When I ran away I went to your castle and made it all new looking." I made a spell that showed Alucard what I did. Then Alucard and I were in an illusion in his castle..."I hope you like it. I put us in the ballroom." I looked up master, smiled shyly and continued dancing with him.

Alucard: "It's exquisite Alice!" Alucard said then while they were dancing asked her something.  
"Alice I hope your happy with everything and with me, I know we have a lot of ups and downs but we manage to get rid of them…Are you truly happy with me, my dear? Is this your only wish?"

Alice: My eyes widen...I looked and gazed into masters eyes...I kindly smiled and said "It is true we do have a lot of ups and downs, but I cannot see myself where you are not, I am truly absolutely am happy here with u, but I do have another wish." I stopped dancing and stepped back, and stared at the moon "I want YOU to be happy for real with me being yours in Romania, in your castle." I turned to faced him once more." That's all I need. You can show your true feeling and emotions around me when we are alone if you want...because no matter what I will always love you and no other."  
"But, do u want me? Do u want me to be with u? ...live with you in your castle?" I asked him as I gazed into his red eyes.

Alucard: Alucard put his arms around Alice and whispered in her ear.  
"Yes my dear of course I want to be with you and let you live in my castle. When my master dies we can all live together peacefully, for eternity."  
Then he kissed her and had a perverted smile on his face.

Alice: I began to blush hard...then smile at master and kiss him back as he kiss me!

Then I began to come curious..."Wait, will I forever call you master? NOOOOOO! I want to call you by your name." I made a super pouty face at master. But master tried to hold in his laughed..."It's not funny!...hmph!" I told him as I cross my arms over my chest.  
Then master carried me (birdal style)…then he whispers/ mumbles something but didn't hear it clearing...but something about a BRIDE!  
I look into master eyes..."I love you." I whisper still looking into his eyes.

Alucard: He knew she couldn't quite make out what he said but only the word bride definitely came to her ears. He smiled "I love you too." while looking in her eyes.  
"You can now call me Alucard for now on and could you remind your friend Ice that she has to call me master, that girl infuriates me when she doesn't do as she's told."

Alice: I look at Alucard..."YAYYYYY!" I hug him with so much happiness "ill b back, Alucard." I giggle as I went to tell Icy the message/order from Alucard.  
-Icy's room-

I knocked and came into Icy's room..."Hey icy! I got a message for u from Alucard..." she looked at me "He said to call him MASTER! And not by his name...please Icy I don't want u to get hurt." I look at her with worry…then left the room.  
I fussed my original red dress on as I fussed my body into Alucard's lap as he was sitting in his throne-like chair... "Teehee...Did u miss me?" I teased

Icy P.O.V: I raised an eye brown in confusion at Alice's sudden appearance then she blabbered about some on me needing to call Alucard **Master** and she doesn't want me getting hurt. My eyes flashed red.  
"That bastard! Why don't he come and tell me that himself, you know what? Fuck this I'm out of here, Alice doesn't need me she has Alucard and Seras, she'll soon forget me, I'm going back home." and I left the manor in a flash.  
-back to Alice and Alucard-

"Of course." He grinned then looked at the dress.  
"Beautiful, you might want to buy a few of those as they might get stained." He stroked and licked her neck to prove his point.

Alice: I giggled as Alucard called me beautiful and started to lick my neck which I blushed from.  
but then my heart-no my chest hurt. (A/N: ok this is a good time to listen to **Stay by Hurts.**) Then I whispered in sudden hurt and pain "ICY IS LEAVING, ALUCARD!" my eyes widen as I look at Alucard's face...  
I race to Icy's room..."its empty." I panicked then ran outside and smelled her scent...I was about to go after her when Alucard stopped me "ALICE!" Alucard grab me by the waist "THE SUN is rising...we will look for her tomorrow." I look at master eyes he was angry like killer angry. I soon began to cry out like I did when I had left Icy when I was change into a vampire "This t-t-time sh-she l-l-left me-e, behi-ind l-lik I did to h her." Alucard kill angry look vanished as he carried me inside and into his room.

Icy P.O.V: I decided to walk home in the dark cold night especially as not much busy are around in this time in night I wasn't going to wait like a bloody hour for a flipping bus! So I was walking and thinking about a few things. Then suddenly I felt a presence behind me, I was being followed. My claws slowly came out and so did my fangs. Then I continued to walk for a little furthered then I felt something very fast approach me I turned around a lifted my hands to catch it and I just manage to catch a wooden stake that was pointed very near my heart.  
"Feeewww that was close." I then scanned the area but no one was there  
"Damn it!" I then use my vampire speed to run home. I noticed a few more stake betting shot at my location but I easy dodged it thanks to Seras training. I was going a bit too fast as I ended up bumping into something which made me slam my face on it and almost losing consciousness. I wish I did as I then felt an excruciating amount of pain in my chest. I was stabbed then I passed out.  
"A-Alucard...Alice..."

Alice: once I heard icy calling for me I gasped "THTS IT! SORRY ALUCARD-" I ran outside and smelled the air I smelled Icy's blood "oh no!" I whispered, I fussed my combat gear on. Once it was on, I was about to leave but Alucard stopped me by grabbing my arm...I glared at him "Alucard she need US!" then I yanked my arm from his grasped and left.  
Seras and Alucard followed me, once we all got to where icy was…I heard Seras scream more like gasp. What I saw I will NEVER forget...I saw Icy's body passed out in a bloody pool.  
I became a frozen statue, my eyes widen...Alucard notice "Alice?" I didn't say anything, "Alice!" Alucard screamed my name.  
Then I whisper "my fault." I let out a howl/ roar WITH her name "ICCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" We took icy back to the mansion for operation.

Icy: felt so weak, I had lots of blood drained from me as i was stabbed. I then hear a roar of my name but I could open my eyes as I felt so weak, I then felt two hands pull me up and I rested my head again whatever it is. Then I felt nothing. Just emptiness and could only sees the darkness in my eyes. I then felt like I was on a bed I reached my heads out and two hands gently grabbed them in a comforting sort of way.  
"A...am...I .d..dead."  
"Far from it." A male voice called out that I knew too well.  
My eyes then opened then I shot up from the bed but I screamed in pain from the wound in my chest and rolled around in the bed in pain.

Alice: "Icy! Don't get up! your wound will open!" Seras yelled at Icy  
Alucard looked down darkly at icy.  
"WHY did you runaway in the first place?" Alucard asked icy  
Icy looked up...eyes widen. Then looked away and said "it's not like I left for you...ALICE does not need me here anyways...so-"  
Then I came in "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" I had tears running down my face I walked towards Icy "I need u...like I need u when I was changed into a vampire! DID U NOT CONSIDER HOW I WOULD REALLY FEEL?! U-U-U- U BAKA!" I stood there as tears running down my face then I ran out. Alucard went to chase after me.  
Seras turned around to face Icy "She's right...and you were so wrong. It may not look like it but Alucard needs you here as well...while you were out cold...Alice had went searching for who had did this to you..she didn't come back till Alucard went to go get her...Alucard had to use his POWERS on her...she told me "IM NOT COMING BACK WITHOUT THAT MURDERS HEAD IN MY HANDS!" ...Alucard and Alice still didn't find the colpret." Seras had finished what she said "Now you need sleep, so rest." Seras turned off the lights and left Icy to sleep.

Alucard: Alucard catch up with Alice.  
"Alice wait. Just calm down she's ok now. I won't let her leave the manor for a whole month and I'm going to teach that girl a lesson." He held her as she cried in his arms she sobbed saying things like 'how could she be so stupid', 'why could someone harm her' and 'Does she not understand how I feel.'  
"I don't know Alice but she'll be ok."  
He gentley stroked the tears off her stained cheeks.  
"I promise."  
He kissed her to seal his promise.  
"Let's get some sleep.  
He took her to his coffin and lay down and got all snuggled up together.

Alice: Alucard and I were lying in the coffin together but i couldn't fall asleep "Alucard I'm gonna take a bath, ok?"  
Alucard nodded as I made my way out of the coffin and in the bathroom..."AND NO! U MAY NOT COME IN!" I grin at him as he followed me...even though he won't listen to me and follow me anyways and probably do some..."things".  
I drew the bath into the tub it was hot but felt good...I soon stripped my clothes off and let my hair fall and enter the tub. Then I heard laughter and knew who it was..."great." I was a little irritated..."Alucard." He showed himself in front of me, shirtless showing off all his muscles then I made a mind link to Seras and tell her 'Every time I SEE Alucard, the song SEXY AND I KNOW IT plays in my head!' I knew once she heard that she would burst out in laughted that shook the whole house "3..2...1".

Seras P.O.V: Integra and Walter were like "what the fuck?"  
Icy woke up from the laughter shaking the house but she just put a pillow over my head and said "Go away flying money banana heads" (A/N: she was high on the drugs to help me form the pain)  
The soliders were also like what the fuck but also got their guns out ready for an attack as they felt the manor shake but nothing happened obviously. And Seras was still giggling and rolling around on the floor like a little girl but her laughter quieted down after what left like eternity.  
Alucard was completely baffled to why he heard Seras laugh so loud.  
"Well that's could have been a big mood killer, BUT lucky I didn't lose mine so your not geyting away Alice. He let her get into the bath first then he joined her, he could see her face all red.  
"Still as shy as ever when it comes to this." He joked.  
Then they started making out in the bath.

Alucard: Alucard caressed Alice's naked body and got on top of her. The whole time they never broke their kisses. Alucard washed Alice and making her inners numb in a sensual way (A/N: don't ask how i can't describe it. haha) Then he took her out of the bath and didn't bother to change her into clothing instead he telported them back to the coffin. Then they made out some more before Alucard slowly entered her. She felt the pleasure straight away they rocked their bodies slow at first but then it turned fast with lust and hot passion for one another.  
"Yes Alice! enjoy my dear! enjoy it all! he moaned out before he sinked his fangs in her neck and went even deeper inside her. They were very close to their climax they looked into each others eyes before giving one last fiery passionate kiss as they came together.  
"dragostea mea, colegul meu" (translation in Romanian: my love, my mate) they both said to each other.

Alice: laid there...my head on Alucard's chest...as I said "regele meu" to Alucard he was shocked..."I didn't know you knew Roaminan." I look at him stupid  
"well..my mate/lover/king/you...is the romanian king...so I might as well learn." I giggled then I look into Alucards eyes and say "Sunt pentru totdeauna dvs."  
(trans. romanian: i am forever yours.)  
"I want to spend every night with you...Alucard have you ever seen a blue rose before?" I blushed "I I I was wondering because...I wanted one."  
I heard Alucard "hmm" ...then I couldn't fight it anymore "ALUCARD FORGIVE ME BUT I CANT FIGHT THE URGE NOT MORE!"  
I sat on top of Alucard...I don't care if his "partner" went inside me...I place my red lips onto Alucard's lips…and my tongue was in his mouth, I started to moan..."mmmmaaammmmm.." through the kiss as Alucard's "partner" slowly went inside me...I feel Alucard grin as I FRENCH kiss him...then I broke it "oh yea!" then I fussed the now RED French maid outfit on with no underwear on though..."much better." I heard master say in a husky voice. Then his cock went back inside of me, I cried out...Alucard flipped me over, so I was on bottom...alucard lift the dress skirt up as he French kiss me...and we continued round 2!

-Integras office-

"well that is all, now, mr..." integra asked "Pip, madame...Pip is fine"  
Integra grimced and shook hands with Pip..."welcome to Hellsing."  
Pip then said "please the pleasure is mine."

(to be continued)


	11. book 4 part 2 Return, Drama, & Trustless

Hellsing adventure book 4, part 2: Return, Drama, Trustless.

Icy P.O.V: Alucard made passionate love to Alice and she moaned loudly at the great amount of pleasure flowing through her body. Then they soon came to a climax of ecstasy and Alucard rested with Alice on top of him and he put his arms protectively around her.  
"ta frumoasa mea colega" (translation: your beautiful my mate)  
I mediately woke up and jumped out of the bed cold sweat on my fore head.  
"OMG THAT WAS DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DREAMED THAT! GROOOOOSSS!"

Alice: I laid there with master, blushing what he said a little…I whispered to him "nu vreau acest moment să se încheie" (translate Romanina: I don't want this moment to end.) I smiled at him, I was very very tired...soon I fell asleep as dawn was approaching.  
Then I heard icy screamed...But laughed at her.

Icy and Pip: Next day  
Icy got up and went to the training room and saw a guy with a long plat hair style. He had an one eye patch, while smoking a cigarette.  
"And who the hell are you?" I glared at him.  
"The name is Pip, and don't you forget it cherie." he winked and blew me a kiss but I just looked at him in disgust.  
"So your French, well your charms don't work on me so get lost."  
"Aww now that's not nice I'm on my first day here and I'm already making an enemy? non non non I don't think so."  
"Your new?" she asked  
"Yes I was employed yesturday by sir Integra. She's a pretty face." He grinned.  
"I dought she'll like you very much."  
"What have you go against me cherie we just met."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Why not cheire?"  
I growled at him and my eyes turned red.  
"It's none of your bussiness why!" I growled at him  
"WOW your a vampire…cool, it makes you look more sexy. So why don't you show me a tour?"  
"In your dreams Frenchy."  
He grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him.  
"You ain't getting away from me that easily cherie. Even if you are a vampire."  
"BUGGER OFF!" I punched him and he flew all the way across the room and I knock him unconscious.  
"Holly **! What did I just do! Oh Shit! oh god! Why me!" I quickly carried him to the infirmary dumped him on a bed and teleported out.  
"Few that was close." I whistled and walked to Alucard's room pretended nothing happened for the last few mintues. I knock on the door.  
"Alucard...Alice?"

Alice: I woke up a little moody...I got dressed in black leather skinny jeans and a white tank top that said "bite me" and showed my stomach. I had red combat boots, a black sleeveless vest jacket that was long as Alucard's jacket and a black leather hat. My hair was down and long. My red ruby lips were still perfect with beauty as where my red crimson eyes. I walked down the hallways with my hands in my pocket...I overheard some soldiers saying "The new guy was in the infirmary by Icy..." I rolled my eyes "ICCYYYY!" I call her throughout the whole house, she found me in front of the infirmary "Go apologize to the new guy…NOW!" I felt like a mother then suddenly Alucard snuck up behind me and cover my eyes with his hands and lean in as his playfully bite my ear. I blushed so hard Alucard felt it on his hands...I moaned out in a whisper "meany…Ah!" He let my ear go and hugged me from behind. The look on Icy's face made me laugh out loud then she screamed "OK OK IM GOING...JUST no more please!"  
-in the infirmary-

all four of us came in (Seras came in as we did) the person who I never EVER WANTED TO SEE EVER AGAIN was right in front of me...he looked at me, eyes widen as my eyes were..."Pip?" "A-Alice?" we both said each other's name the same time...I stepped back and bumped my back against Alucard's chest…he didn't look at me, only at pip as Alucard, and Seras eyes were filled with HATERED AND KILL mode...they both growled at pip. But icy stood in front of us looking confused. I heard Seras say "What the fuck are YOU doing here?!" Alucard puts both arms around my body as if protecting me. I thought of the only question I could think of 'WHY?'

Icy P.O.V: When Alice told me to apologies to that French pig I was like HELL NO! But when I saw Alucard come and the two were getting intimate it reminded me of that dream so I decided to go to the infirmary "OK OK I'M GOING JUST No MORE PLZ!"  
-In the infirmary-

I was so confused to How Alice and Pip knew each other and why Alucard and Seras were getting so protective on her and…hissing? What are they…snakes? I laughed mentally at myself.  
"Err I don't mean to ruin the very tensive atmosphere but could someone tell me What's going on? and how do you know this guy Alice?"

Alice: I look at icy…still in shocked but ignored her question...'Alucard take me away NOW PLEASE!' I gripped on Alucard's arm. He snapped out of this angry state and saw me in a bad state, as I was bitting my lip. He leaned into my ear and whisper "Ok." in a low husky voice. Alucard picked me up, in bridal style and carried me out of the infirmary..."Alice?! Wait! I need to talk to you?" Pip said as he got out of the bed..."Oh no don't!" Seras said as she was blocking pip. "Please move Seras!" pip glared at Seras. then Seras snapped and picked him up by the collar and shoved him into the wall. "Gaahh!" pip groaned out. Icy who was confused and panicked as she scream "WHATS GOING ON!? SERAS YOUR HURTING HIM, STOP IT!" Icy tugged at Seras sleeve but she glared at icy, she growled in anger but dropped Pip and walked away. Leaving Icy confused and Pip coughing for air.

Alice: -5 days later-

"ALUCARD, ALICE,ICY,SERAS, AND PIP...COME HERE AT ONCE!" sir Integra's voice roared through out the mansion..  
We all came in...well most of us, Alucard and I came in late...we fussed ourself through the floor.  
As Integra told us our mission, 'blabla blah kill kill kill we know, SHUT UP ALREADY!' I said in my thoughts Alucard chuckled at me and so Seras, icy just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"NOW KILL THE ARMY OF GHOULS!" she screamed... Alucard and I both screamed out in a happy/ excitement tone "YESS! FINALLY AN ARMY!"  
We look at each other and laughed our heads off..

-on the battlefield—(A/N: go listen to **Stairways to the skies by within temptation**.)

Seras going on a ram page. Icy doing vampire acrobates by jumping on the sides of buildings and chanting some spells...Pip firing away on a machine gun...Alucard firing away with his guns and laughing…and I was surrounded by ALOT of ghouls probably like 200 or so...they all jumped on me at once..."ALLIICCCCEEE!" I heard Alucard ,Icy, and Seras scream my name...but they all stopped running towards icy and Seras shocked...Alucard slowly grinning at my performance. I sliced all the ghouls in one swing with SoulSlicer that were on top of me, and it was raining blood...this went on and on which felt like forever...finally after the army of ghouls were killed, we all counted how many ghouls we killed Alucard=205, Seras=198, Icy=188 ,pip=150…Alucard WAS the winner until they all turned to my pile of dead ghouls and saw how many I had "I think Alice had the most fun." I heard Seras and Icy said at the same time...Alucard gazing at my beauty...I had one of the leader ghouls head in my hands...SoulSlicer on my back and my hair flowed with the wind…along with my jacket. The moon was surrounding my body in its light as Alucard, Seras, and Icy counted my pile of dead bodies of ghouls...I heard them muddering the numbers..."I think its 200.." icy said..."Nahh its 350." Seras.  
I chuckled darkly at them as I lick the blood off my figures and said sexually but darkly "550" then I turned my head to Alucard. My eyes filled with lust, blood, and sex as my met Alucard's eyes. I heard him muddering "Damn..." I laugh at him then in a blink of an eye, I jumped from my pile and was in Alucard's arms as I bite my lip, on purpose before kissing him (A/N: more like make out) But I heard Seras say "Awww" as she cupped her hands to put them on her cheek, as Icy looked at us in disguise and said "Ewww"… Icy had a 'What the fuck r u smoking' look to Seras. I mind link Alucard and myself 'I can feel your partner against me Alucard...what a naughty king.' I laughed at him 'I cannot help it, my dear...your just too...' he cut off as if thinking what to say, 'Too what…Amazing? Beautiful? Merciless? Dangerous?' I tease, Alucard laughed 'Perfect. There is no doubt You are my EVERYTHING.' And with that I kissed Alucard more passionately then he ever did to me, but his pressed his tongue in my mouth. "Nah-ah, ah!" Alucard place mouth was on my neck giving me a hicky. But Seras QUICKLY cover icy hears and eyes..."come come, Icy. We have stuff to do at home.", but Icy was being a smartass "What's wrong Seras?...Dont tell me YOU WANT TO become an AUNT!" Seras hit Icy on the head..."QUIET YOU!" Pip and Icy left with Seras. Then before Alucard and I knew it we were alone…"WAIT A MINTUE!" I interrupted and turned around "THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS, THEY LEFT US THE CLEAN UP!" master was laughing until I said "you do know, you are letting your _SERVENTS_ take advantage of us making out and leaving us to clean their mess, that's not what a KING must do, right?" I said to him, he stopped laughing and became really mad. But we just burned the bodies and then left.  
When we got home Alucard and I kick Seras, Icy, and Pip asses (A/N: mostly Alucard kicking Pips because he doesn't like Pip at all).  
After that we reported to Integra, I yawned, as Integra walked over to me patted and rubbed my head "Go to bed." She smiled I nodded half awake, but didn't move as my hand was in Alucard's hand. Alucard grinned (A/N: like the smile he did in hellsing unltimate when he was in his true form and patted Seras head...that look!) He picked me and cradle me in his arm. Alucard gave Integra the report. Integra eyes widen as she saw Alucard smile at my sleeping face. This was the 2nd time she seen him like that. I was so little compare to Alucard. Seras was like "Awww she's too cute", and couldn't fight the need to hug me tightly no longer but she was stopped by Alucard's foot planted in her face, she rubbed her nose and stuck her tongue at Alucard. Seras was about to say something then suddenly I sneezed like a mouse (A/N: I really do that). Master pulled me closer to his body, which was hot for me since we are the same temp. But for THE FIRST TIME...Alucard blushed (A/N: not pink but RED!) As he saw my sleeping face once more with a shy little smile on my lips. Everyone in the room was stun, their looks were priceless, and Seras, Icy, Integra, AND Walter were fighting their urged to laugh then finally they laughed, loud. Alucard got mad and stormed out of the room with me in his arms, making his way into our room he place me in his coffin. He was about to come in before he heard me mutter..."The bird of hermas is my name...eating my...wings...to make me...tame." A single blood tear fell down my face, Alucard eyes widen and said to himself "She understands the meaning." He remember what I said to him a long time ago 'No matter if no one else stands by your side, even if the whole world goes against you, even if...you feel like your alone, Like an cage animal and force to serve against your will, I WILL ALWAYS FOREVER BE THERE BY YOUR SIDE...because…I love you…like I have love no other.' he remember how my voice was...sad, pitiful but lovely with a kind heart.  
"How can she cry for me?" Finally he enter the coffin with me as I snuggle up to him. "I love you, my sweet Alice." he kissed my head and fell asleep.

Icy: (-The next day-)  
I was still confused to how Alice knew Pip and what was there relationship anyway, from the looks of it he hurt her and if I found out he did I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF WITH MY SUPER VAMPIRE RAGE POWERS!" (A/N: Basically like wolverine)

Alice: I walk into Icy's room...and seen her talking to herself..about PIP?! I knew she was curious…I just didn't-no I could not tell her...I turned back around and went to Alucard. When I step into the room he ask me "Did u tell her yet?" I sighed. "No...not yet..I don't know if I can. I already got you and Seras worked up and I most defiantly don't want her 'planning some crazy mastermind murder plan'…it's just too much of an headache." I sat down on the floor too tired to go to Alucard and flirt on him..."So frustrating." I heard Alucard grumbled under his breathe..."I can still hear u." I told him with a little chuckled.  
he got up from his chair picked me up, sat back down, and put me in his lap. Then Alucard heard someone at the door…so did I. I grab a dagger and threw it through the door then I heard a "Gaahh!" and then a thump. Suddenly I heard a yell "ALUCARD! ALICE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" It was Icy...I glared at her "You know It's not nice to SPI ON OTHER'S BUSSINESS!" I yelled through the room "Enough! I'm grumpy and tired." I walked out of the door hands in pockets and left Alucard to deal with Icy!

Icy and Alucard: I rose an eye brow in confussion to Alice's grumpyness.  
"Geeeezz what's with her?"  
Alucard shurged as he couldn't be bother to give me an answer. Then out of the blue he suddenly got a book out of thin air and started reading it. But I didn't care I just continue talking.  
"So I've been talking to Pip and he's actually not that bad when you get to know the guy." I looked at Alucard and noticed he was only pretending to read the book as an excuse so that I could leave. But that didn't stop me.  
"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Is anyone still alive in that dusty brain of yours?" That just made Alucard look at me for only 5 seconds then this eyes went back to the book.  
I then got annoyed so I went up to him grabbed the book but he then held it away from me so I jumped on him to get that book but then we ending up tipping his throne over and I ended up on his chest.  
'cough' 'cough'  
I then saw Alucard smirk at me.  
"Grrr don't get any funny ideas I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to get your attention and I knew that book was only a excuse for not talking to me."  
"Well now you have my attention and me on the floor...and you on top." His grin got wider.  
"YOU STUPID HORNY PERV!" I quickly got up and backed away a few centameters from him.  
"I only came here to ask- No to DEMAND you tell me what is going on with Alice and Pip? How do they know each other? Why is she afraid of him? Why are you and Seras protecting her? I WANT ANSWERS!"  
Then Alucard glared at me.  
"Your giving ME ORDERS SERVANT?!"  
I then turned my gaze away from him feeling slightly hurt that he keeps calling me that.  
"I…I just wanted to know that's all."  
"Its none of your business!" he snapped at her  
"It is she my fri-"  
He then grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall.  
"Al-Aluc-card! Y-our hurting m-me!"  
"I DONT CARE ICE! YOU ARE NOT TO INTERFEAR! ALICE DOESN'T WANT YOU GETTING INVOLVED AND I AGREE, SHES GOT ENOUGH PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH AND HAVING YOU KNOW WOULD SEND HER OVER THE EDGE!"  
I had to close my eyes to stop the tears from falling down my eyes.  
"Yes...master, I-I.. understand."  
His eyes soften and he let go of me.

"Go."

And I did, I ran to my bedroom go in my coffin and I cried. This was the first time ever that Alucard has made me do that, me and him never had that special bond that Alice and Seras have with him but he didn't need to be so harsh. I don't think I'll never know if he'll ever show affection with me like he does with Alice and Seras.  
-Back to Alucard-

Alucard sighed and decided to do some shooting to clear his mind after what had happened,  
"Why must that girl infuriate me all the time, I regret turning her into a nosferatu, maybe I should just make her drink my blood and let her find her own way in the night without a master."  
Then he met Pip in the firing range. He was very tempted to put a bullet in that puny head of Pip's.

Alice P.O.V: I was in London...sitting on big Ben lighting a smoke...no I don't smoke, if I do, it only when I need peace.  
I got a shock from Icy...she was crying…I put my cig down and stepped on it..."Time to go home." I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

-back at hellsing-

I went to check on icy...i knocked at her coffin...n whispered "It's time for u to no. but DO NOT cause me problems."  
I was in Icy's room and I told icy EVEYTHING and how I dated pip...when he was drunk n how that's how Mina enter my body from the dagger. Pip had almost killed me and raped me. But I beg Seras to erased Icy memory from when Alucard and Icy saved me from pip.  
Once I told her that, she was in shocked and I left her and was on the very very top of the hellsing manor and sung my lullaby (A/N: diva's song). Seras talking to Walter, stopped to listen, Integra in her office looking at the moon listen as well, the soliders listened, Pip and Alucard stopped shooting their guns and listen as well.  
As I sang...each of them knew (besides the solider) I had told Icy the truth hidden from her. Suddenly Alucard got angry at icy...she was crying, weak, and I gave in to tell her. My voice kept going...Seras tried to calm him down he just pushed her out of the way...I turned my head and met master face to face (A/N: thats when my voice got louder and louder.) I mouth the words "I'm sorry." His eyes soften and he hug me in a embarced, from that day on...Icy didn't trust nor believe no one, except herself.


	12. book 4 part 3 Alone,Home,Died,& Reborn

Hellsing adventure book 4, part 3: Alone, Home, Died

(I don't own hellsing or the Original characters)

Alice and Alucard: While Alucard and Alice embraced each other Icy ran back to my room, locked it and stayed in my coffin she didn't sleep she just stared at the ceiling not bothered to drink the fresh blood pack waiting on her table.  
Alucard held Alice closely to him.  
"Why did you have to tell ice, she didn't need to know and she was better off not knowing." He said to Alice.

Alice P.O.V: I pulled away from Alucard my back facing him and staring motionlessly at the pearl-lit moon..."It's better this way, even if the truth hurts, it should never be hidden from the people you love." I turn fast to face Alucard, the wind blew my hair to the side of my face as Worry was written on my face, as I force a smile."She's mad because we hid it from her and we should have never done that in the first place. Now I need to go somewhere, alone." Before Alucard could say another word or stop me, I vanished along with my scent.

Alucard: Alucard felt concerned for Alice but he allowed her to go. Alucard went back to his room and slept in his coffin.  
The weather now was thunder and lightning, hard rain beat down on the manor as all was silent inside. Icy woke with a gasp as lightening beat the ground she hated it so she ran to Seras room and both of them comforted each other from the horrid sounds of the thunder.  
"When I was little I remember mother making me hot chocolate when a bad storm came to calm my nerves." Icy said to Seras.  
"I just had to suffer listening to it when I was in the orphanage." Seras said back.  
Icy gave Seras a hug, wondering when the storm will end.

Alice: I needed time to think and being near the Hellsing Manor was not peaceful right now, nighttime Washington D.C. in the the USA but all was quiet.  
I sighed out loud as I blew out the smoke from my sigg as I sat on the top of the Washington monument. I let my sigg fall to the ground from my mouth and stared at the horizen "Sunrise is about to come which means night time is rising back in hellsing." I got up and went back home, but stop by a near town a step the night in a Inn "One please." I ask the owner as he gave me my key, I entered the room opening the window as looked outside and gazed at the hellsing manor on the hill. "I don't think Icy wants to see me anyways… I'm betting." I whisper to myself as I read the book called "Darcula" by Bram Stroker (A/N: I think I spell that right haha)

Icy P.O.V: A few weeks passed and I didn't talk much i just folllow Integra's rules about missions then came home, there were a few times I got to go on missions with Alucard and Seras but Alucard pretended I wasn't even there and he almost asked me if I've seen Alice but I knew he wouldn't bother. But I did ask Seras if she knew where Alice went but she didn't know. 'Damn that girl why the hell does she keeps disappearing off places. Even though I was still upset I wanted to make sure she was ok.  
'Where could she have gone to?' I thought.  
A few more days passed and I could tell Alucard was getting angry as Alice has not returned yet.  
He busted into my room and pick me up by the throat.  
"WHERE IS SHE!"  
"I-I do-n't know. l-let go of me!"  
"SHE ALWAYS TELLS YOU THINGS SO YOU MUST KNOW!"  
"I DON'T!" I gathered up enough strength and hit Alucard in the face then ran out my room and went to Seras room and she let me hide in her closet.  
"Please get home soon Alice! Alucard is going crazy!"

Alice P.O.V: It's been a long time and I even travel half way around the world, training wise, some places. Other places just relaxing. But it was time for me to return I said my goodbyes to my Russian vampire friends with free souvenirs from my travels as I opened a portal to hellsing. I enter the portal and I had a bad feeling. I look at hellsing manor front door, Alucard, Seras, and Icy had smell my scent…I whispered out loud "OH SHIT!"  
Before I even knocked the freaking front door. Both door swung open and Seras surprised face with Icy "ALIICCCEEEE!"  
and they both tackled me as they hug me. I enter the house and saw a very very VERY angry Alucard. But I wasn't afraid…ok I'll admit I was a little nervous "Now Alucard…know your a little upset, but...THT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN ABUSED ICY!" Icy's eyes widen and Seras smiled at my bravery "And yes I saw YOUR hand prints on her neck." after I said that, in a flash I had been pinned down on the marvel floor by Alucard. But I grabbed his hands twist his body so his back was facing me locked both arms and kick him on his knees. Seras and Icy step back but both gazing at my performance. "Alucard...I am sorry I left, but I left for a good reason…I needed to get strong so I can kick your ass." I teased him as I released him and smiled.

Alucard: Once Alucard was released he grabbed Alice harshly wrapped his left arm around her waist and tilt her chin up with his other hand and kissed her roughly but also with loads of passion at the same time.  
'Where have you been I've missed you so damn much?!' he said in their mind link while he was kissing her.  
Both Seras and Ice left as they didn't want to be in the soppy scene much longer.  
"Ewww Why can't they behave like that in their room, I don't want to keep seeing them in that soppy state it doesn't suit them." Icy complained as Seras giggled at her.  
"I think it's cute." Sears replied  
"You think everything is cute." Icy joked.

Alice: I grin as Alucard kissed me 'All around the world and back' I giggle in our mind link...as I wrap my arms around Alucard.  
I pulled back and said "Ok Ok Ok I know you miss me A LOT but still..." then great idea got in my mind..."hmmm..." I punched Alucard hard in the chest which flew him back and crashed into the wall...I burst in to a loud maniac laughter which shook the house and whispered to him "TAG YOUR IT!" I ran for it, while laughing and running at my top speed I pass Seras and Icy saying "Hi icy and Seras bye Icy and Seras." they were confused and saw an really happy, perverted, deadly grin on Alucard's face as he charge right at them to get to me.

Icy and Seras: Ice and Seras quickly got out the way so Alucard didn't hit them while running to chase Alice.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Icy screamed and had to cover her shirt as Alucard made a huge gust of wind while running past us.  
Seras shrugged  
"At least their happy." She replied  
Alucard: Alucard raced toward Alice and in different corners of the manor, then he got a good angle and made a huge leap and caught Alice on the ground he grabbed one of her boobs (A/N: he IS a pervert…at times haha.) and whispered in her ear.  
"Tag your it." Then he disappeared somewhere else in the manor.

Alice: I blushed with smirked and whispered "Don't underestimate me, Alucard. I didn't train halfway around the world with different masters for nothing." I sniffed the air and followed Alucard's scent 'you know Alucard you suck at hiding your scent.' I said in our mind link. I fussed myself where he was and kick his head. "your it" I said as i fussed again this time I was in front of Seras and Icy, and just smiled at them with questioning looks on their faces. Then I looked past them and saw Pip, I stop laughing and frowned 'Alcuard playtime is OVER.' I almost growled as I said that I fussed myself to the roof and sang a NEW SONG (A/N: from the anime: Senki Zesshou Symphogear-all the swan songs...go listen to it its very good.)

Alice and Pip P.O.V: As I sat on the roof I saw pip trying to find me, I rolled my eyes and stood in front of the moon, my eyes glowed as my shadow from the moon covered pips body as he turned to see me with eyes widen but I glared down at him.  
"Alice." he whispered my name with such sadness and longing.  
I stood and jumped down landing on the cool grass.  
"Pip." I said with hatred, hurt, and betrayal as like his name was venom on my tongue..."Why are you really here? What is your purpose?!"  
he looked at me before answering "bébé...I know I hurt you, Alice?...but I-!" I cut him off "OH DONT BABY ME!...Pip...we had a...thing ok. But it's over between us. So if you don't mind...GET ME OFF YOUR MIND ALREADY! and YES I CAN HEAR EVERY THOUGHT YOUR THINKING...after all I'm no longer human."  
I turned my back away "ALICE!" he screamed for me but the a big rush of wind blew him, I keep walking and disappear as the wind stopped I was bear my favorite tree and sat there, Re-singing my New song.

Alucard: Alucard had long stopped playing but then he heard the song.  
"That song." He dropped his glass of blood "...it sounds so familiar yet I can't recall hearing it from anywhere." He place one hand over his face as his eyes widen.  
Ice and Seras had heard it as well and tears began to form in their eyes when they listen to it.

Alice and Alucard P.O.V: As Alucard heard my song, sudden flash backs of his mother's death kept coming into his and mine head, It was the same song she sang before she died.  
Alucard was in shock and in pain as he had forgotten his own mother's face. How she smiled as she asked him if he was alright, when she was the one hurting.  
I walked where Alucard was as my voice echoed throughout the whole house, I stood in front of him my song ended as I hugged him as I mouthed "You're alright, now." I fell into his arms with a smile on my lips.

Alucard: "A-Alice…?" he held her.  
She didn't move or open her beautiful eyes, he shook her body but she did not move.  
"Alice! Wake up! Alice!"  
Alucard dropped to his knees, his eyes widen with fear.  
"No...this can't be happening...why...how...Don't do this to me Alice...please wake up!"  
He pressed his forehead against hers, he gritted his teeth together holding back the tears.  
"I won't accept it, come on Alice wake up!"  
Silence surround both of them. But inside Alucard mind that song replayed over and over again in his head.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLICE!"  
The no life king hugged his queen tightly. He had to shut his eyes to stop the tears falling out.  
Ice and Seras ran to where Alucard was but stopped at the doorway stared at their master and his queen in his arms.  
"She can't be dead." Icy whispered. But her body began to shake in fear and Seras held her as they both cried.

Alice P.O.V: I was surrounded by darkness. I can hear Alucard cries as he cryed out my name and for me to wake up..."no…" my voice echoed "No! Alucard!" then a suddenly white light came and devouring me.

-Back to Alucard and Icy,Seras-

My body began to have a thump...thump and vibrate that thump more and more loudly. Suddenly my body glowed in Alucard arms and my body floated it was changing...my hair grew longer and thicker, it was as white as snow, my breast had gotten bigger, and the rest of my body got slimmer. My eyes shot open and the color was a fire burn red. My fangs were longer and sharper, my lips were now a ruby red. And my skin was a light as the pearl moon, I floated back down into Alucard arms.  
Alucard looked at my body with sad eyes as the tears fell, I moan out as if I was waking in the morning from a long and deep sleep. Everything was quiet, I batted my eyes as I opened them and Alucard, Seras, and Icy all gasped as I whispered to Alucard "Sorry , my love." I wipe away a blood tear from Alucard's face. I stood up and walked to the mirror trying not to wobble and fall again "Hmmm...I wanted to be at least 300 years old." I shrug my shoulders "oh well, 180 I good enough."  
everyone's faces were like what-the-fuck-just-happen?!

Alucard: Alucard got up and wrapped one arm around Alice and the other stroked her white hair.  
"You look exquisite, but please don't scare me like that again I thought I lost you for good, that song...my mother sang that song before she died, and when you sang it I immediately thought you were going to share the same fate." He held her tighter as if she was going go away again.

Alice: Alice eyes widen but soon soften and smiled as she hug him back.

"I know and I'm sorry...Alucard are you alright, now?"  
then a flash back came to both of them, of Alucard's mother saying the same thing 'Are you alright, Alucard?'...I look concern at him "Oh that's right! I got some souvenirs...here's Seras a Indian women red and gold dress...and Icy I went all the way to china and got this show know one." I whispered she nodded her head quickly."This is a pic of the yeti and me...lol he's pretty nice." I laughed "And Alucard I got this." I turn to him and faced him with a smile and gave Alucard a medium size music box of my lullaby (A/N: Diva's song.) and inside was a statue of him and I dressed all fancy dancing while looking into each other's eyes and painted..."I made it myself the little statue of us myself, I hope u like it." I kiss Alucard on the cheek "I'll b right back I need to give Walter and Integra their souvenirs..."

-Integra's office-

I was about to knocked but didn't as I overheard Integra talking to Walter and Pip, I cracked the door.  
Pip-"what do you mean get rid of Alice?"  
Integra-"She has become a nuisance and a problem, lately."  
Walter-he didn't say a word just served Integra's tea with a sad look.  
Pip-"after all she's done for u...THIS IS HOW U THANK HER!"  
Integra-"I HAVE MY REASON!...she becoming a problem for Seras, Icy and especially Alucard...she must be OUT OF THE WAY!"  
I didn't want to stay any longer I rushed to Alucard crying...I studdered but explained what I just heard "Sh she's go go nna get rid of-f mee!" I told Alucard...he got super super super SUPER mad. "Alcuard! Don't lose your temper." I tried to calm him down with tears still in my eyes...but he still charged into Integra's office as he held/ carried me! I cling onto his shirt, but my tears soon fade away into fear. Fear of what Alucard might do to Integra.

Alucard: "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTEGRA! YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ALICE! BEUCASE SHES SORT OF PROBLEM?! SHE'S NEVER BEEN A PROBLEM, I THINK YOUR JUST JEALOUS MASTER, JEALOUS THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE WHAT ALICE HAS!" His eyes were shining extremely bright and his shadows surrounded Integra that was making her slightly scared.  
"Master you're lucky I'm your servant otherwise I'd have your body scattered across the room and your blood painted on the walls. You will NOT get rid of Alice and that's final!"

Alice: I could see the fear and anger in Integra's eyes…I was still in Alucard arms as he held me tight.  
"YOU HAV NO RIGHT TO BARGE INTO MY OFFICE AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, DOG!...IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICE SHE HAS BEEN DISTRACTING YOU FROM UR DUTIES!" she lowered her voice but still kept a hard and serious look to him and to me.  
"...you have also have been paying SPECIAL ATTENTION to her and only her...now I must put my foot down! SHE MUST GO! REMEMBER WHO IS THE MASTER HERE!" she yelled at Alucard but she glared at me.  
I trusted Integra, she was like a second mother to me...and now this! 'What did I do wrong? How could this have happen? I'm so sorry Alucard. I'm so sorry!' I said in our mind link, as I buried my face into Alucard chest.

Alucard: 'Don't apologize Alice, you've done nothing wrong' He replied back in the link.  
Alucard hugged Alice closer to him.  
"I won't allow it master. She is not allowed to leave unless I say so, you maybe my master but you're not hers. You will not take her away from me."  
Alice could hear pain in his voice and she saw the seals in his gloves glowing bright red. His hands began to slightly shake but he still held Alice tightly to him. Alice wished she could stop the pain Integra is causing her beloved, she gripped Alucard shirt in her fist.  
"I don't care of the pain you cause me Integra it will not stop me." Alucard growled to his master.

Alice: my eyes widen as Alucard's pain increased...I can't watch anymore, 'Alucard let me go' 'but Alice !' he protested but I didn't say a word so he looked down and met my gazed and smiled a sad smiled he soon let me go. I walked up to Integra and slowly got on my knees and lower my head "PLEASE INTEGRA STOP…ILL GO!...just stop!" I met her eyes, she was surprised but I was serious and didn't want to cause trouble. I heard Alucard yell to me but I ignored him, finally she stop Alucard from pain.  
As she was about to sent me to pack my things, a missle was heading for Integra and her office. Walter pulled Integra to safety but half of the office was blown away, when the dust was gone every one eyes were widen as I had SoulSlicer in my hand and hit the missle and sent it back to the enemy ."We are at WAR!"I screamed so loud the whole house boom and everyone got ready.

Alucard: This was the perfect moment for Alucard to left off some steam a good killing would let of some anger. He got his guns ready and jumped down from the half exploded office. He saw a few black shadowed figure and charged at them but as he was just about to slice them in half they teleported away from him and to the inside of the manor.  
Icy got her new weapons ready her twin daggers (A/N: the weapon's name is called Sai, same weapon that Raphael has in Teenage mutant ninja turtles.)…that had magic within the Sai. Icy charged down staires and saw the black figures appear. Two of the figure teleported somewhere else within the manor I heard one say about Integra and the other said something about Alice, but one stayed behind to deal with me. I glared at it and got ready to fight.

Alice: 'tch I knew they would slipped up, damn ghouls.'

I sliced some heads off...I saw Alucard was enjoying himself and Seras and icy was doing good. Then SHE came "Hahahaha I told you I would find you, Alice."  
I look up on saw Hana... "HANA...LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY.!" I growled at her..."No you humiliated me in front of his highness prince Alexander. When you have won that battle between me and you he was into you AND NOT ME!" she said with hatred towards me. "So I'm gonna get my revenge on YOU...and also to figure out why you denied his proposal and why you left him heartbroken. He is the MOST STRONGEST VAMPIRE I KNOW NO- IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Hana growled at me and daydream over Alexander...Then I burst out laughing my head off "U U YOUR SO STUPID! HAHAHHA...HE'S NOT STRONG AT ALL, HE IS JUST A WEAK VAMPIRE PRINCE...my BELOVED ALUCARD is the VAMPIRE KING! Not some small prince! That's why I turn him down hahahahha!" her jaw dropped and got so mad and embarrassed she charge at me, I dodge it quickly. Alucard , Seras, and Icy all kill the ghouls and fussed to my location. Alucard wanted some answers. I sighed as I made a cage from thin air by using a spell then threw and Hana in it. I snickered at her cussing me out. "I don't believe how the great Dracula, the vampire KING can love someone like YOU, ALICE!" She screamed at me...I turned to look at her with a smartass look on my face "Oh?...you want to ask him to yourself?" I grin devilishly

Alucard: I saw Alice bickering at a girl in a cage that Alice set her in and heard them talking about me so I decided to come and walk up to Alice but that Hana girl noticed me already.

She looked at Alucard and he grinned.  
"Well, I do love Alice because…She's beautiful, smart, brave...although she could believe in herself a bit more." Alice playful punch him for that.  
"She's Strong, kind, loving, warm hearted and she's found her way into my heart which I believe didn't exist anymore. I don't know who you are young lady but just by looking at you I see your nothing like my sweet Alice." Alucard kisses Alice on her check and grin more as he saw her blushed pink and saw love written in her eyes.

Alice P.O.V: I giggled at Alucard and mostly Seras and Icy's faces, as they're jaw to the ground. But Hana still wasn't convince…"Umm, who are you again?" She dare ask Alucard...  
my eyes widen as I held in a laugh..."Cus you don't look like the great Alucard." He look a little irritated, he look at me as I was caught look up and down at his outfit and I quickly looked away from him and whistled like I didn't do anything wrong. he rolled his eyes and he put on his true form (A/N: i died in joy when I saw Alucards true form in hellsing ultimate). He smirked at me as my eyes widen and I became so overwhelmed, I ran at him and "explored" his body with my hands, I almost drooled at his figure "Oh, I am sooo gonna have fun with you." I grin a perverted smile as Seras cover Icys eyes as icy cover Seras eyes…Alucard said to me "Shall we?" he pick me up in bridal style and I said "we shall." While blushing all red, Alucard fussed us in his coffin. We heard Hana scream at us as we left "I AM PRINCESS HANA ALEXANDERA VOLTIMIRE! You cannot do this to me!" but we just ignored her, as Seras and Icy dragged the cage inside.

Alucard and Alice: Alice undressed Alucard's armor and clothes completely off as he un-clothed her as well they both, Alucard pinned Alice so she was on bottom and he was on top, Alucard started kissing her lips then in between her breast to her stomach finally eating her out completely as she moaned and cried out, was like music to Alucard's ears.  
"Hmm your skin is so soft." He said in thick Romanian accent.  
He then played a bit with her chest and chuckled when he heard her squeak in surprise. Alice started to panted in heat as both of their bodies were burning in a fire of lust for one another… "viata mea, luna mea, ești pregătit pentru mine?" (A/N: Translate Romanian: My life my moon are you ready for me?" Alucard ask in his Romanian language, Alice looked at him trying to find the strength to speech "Da,...regele meu." (A/N: Romanian for "yes my king")  
He then went inside of her, gently and slow then moved at a faster pace. Her cries of pleasure was like music to his ears as she dug her nails into his back, as he moan a bit as well. Finally at reaching their climax Alice arched her back as Alucard went deeper inside of her, Alucard kiss Alice in a fire burn loving passion and soon collapsed onto each other.

Alice:  
Meanwhile outside Alucard's medal door Pip had a boner by listening to Alice and Alucard "fun" time together but was caught by Seras and took him to his room and had some fun of her own.

Icy P.O.V: "He hem" I broke the moment between Pip and Seras.  
"What the hell Seras?! He's a waste of space and your thinking of giving yourself to him! Of all people! I know you have a secret crush on master but to go to pip! He abused Alice don't forget!"  
"Hey Icy mind your own buissness, if Seras wants to give me a fun time let her do as she pleasez." Pip looked at Seras with lust in his eyes.  
I grabbed Pip by the collar and got him out the room.  
Hana was bored out of her mind and still angry at Alice.  
"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW HAS EVERYONE LIKE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME?"...only silence answered.  
I dragged Pip out the room and slapped him to get him out of his lust state.  
"Come on Pip, quit being pervert."  
"I can't help it if I'm surounded by sexy women, your one of them of course."  
I slapped him again.  
"if you keep that up it will be my Sai cutting your red cheek."  
"Your an aggressive one."  
"FUCK you!"  
"Oh? Is that an invitation chere?"  
"Go FUCK yourself Frenchy."  
"I can't chere I need a woman for that."  
"Well go find a WHORE because I ain't one and neither is Seras or my dear friend Alice."  
I then walked away, he then grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.  
"P-pip get off."  
"Or what?"  
He held my weapons.  
"Your defenseless chere."  
He then kissed me hard.  
"MhhMHHHH MHHHH! MMM! MMM!" I felt sick to my stomach as Pip started to kiss me.  
I could then feel him undoing my top. I was trapped and was starting to get scared.  
"Alice I need some help here!"

Alice: My eyes open in anger, I look at Alucard who understood me better then anyone without talking.  
I put on a black mini dress with knee high boots my hair in a ponytail but I didn't have SoulsSlicer so I grab one of Alucard's gun (A/N: the black one) and took off.  
I kicked down pip's door with my foot but the door shattered and I look at the scared Icy her top almost ripped off. In a low dark and deadly voice I said "Let her go you mother fucker." I pointed the gun to Pips head and in fear as his body shook, he let her go...I told Icy "Get going…NOW!" she took off. I was about to KILL Pip but suddenly my body froze as Pip turn of the lights...I was in a magic circle..."Pip LET ME GO!" I growled at him.  
"no chere...I don't think I will at least not until I have you first." magic chains hung my arms above me head...my eyes widen. "Let me go!" I screamed I couldn't use my strength…Pip undid my dress halfway...I screamed so loud every widow that wasn't bulletproof even Alucard's wine glass broken into shatters "AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDD !"  
Icy ran and told Alucard what happen to her "ill deal with you later" Alucard stormed to Pip's bedroom and Alucard who was strong enough that the magic circle wasn't affect to him, but what he saw he would never forgive Pip ever again? Because Pip would be dead.

(to be continued)


	13. book 5 part 1Busted,Pregnant,& Naming

Hellsing adventure Book 5 part 1: Busted, Pregnant, Naming.

Alucard: As Alucard could not be effected by the magic circle he broke the chains from Alice but she still couldn't move.  
"Give up Alucard she's not going with you."  
Alucard pointed the gun at pip.  
"Release her or your miserable human existence will be no more."  
"SHE WAS SUPOSE TO BE MINE NOT YOURS, YOU'VE NOW CERUPTED HER INTO SOMETHING DISGUSTING!"  
"Then why do you still want her?"  
"This spell can un-do the vampire changes. She'll no longer be a monster."  
Alice's hair was staring to turn back to its previous color and length.  
"Alice!" Alucard shouted.  
She started to get dizzy and could feel becoming a human.  
"You attacked Alice once and now you'll only hurt her again. And you dared tried to rape my servant!" Alucard shouted.  
"She would have enjoyed it, anyways."  
Alucard then pulled the trigger on pip.  
Suddenly the spell was broken "so it must have been connected to pip." Alucard growled in disguise.  
Alucard got Alice out and gave her a comforting hug. "Alice…" no response "Alice, wake up." Alucard held her tighter. "Alucard?"

Icy: -A few days later—

I started to see a strange difference in Alice, she keep running to the bathroom and was acting super emotional. Alucard always found it amusing on the emotional part especially when she gets hyper. It's was only yesterday that I found out form Walter that Alice told him that she been starting to get sick, which was strange as vampires can't get sick.  
"Hey Alice, i've noticed your sudden 'chamges' recently. do you know why your acting like this?" I asked

Alice P.O.V: I have been lately and been acting different, always running to the bathroom and my mood is changing faster. After Alucard killed Pip, that is.  
-flashback-

Alice open her eyes"...hun..grey." Alucard nodded as Alice bare her fangs into his neck and drank.  
my strength was back but I became tired. Alucard carried in bridal style and made his way into our coffin...icy was there worrying she look at me. Alucard already scared and was worried for me and took it out on icy...In a low dark voice "why do you always cause her so much suffering?!" He told her as he passed her. Icy ran to her room in tears...  
A couple days have passed and I still would not wake up...and Alucard was taking his pain and worry on everybody even Integra… and everybody else. Seras, and icy have been on 8 missions already while I rested. Walter gave me blood from time to time but only when Alucard was there. The door was always locked. If someone tired to open it besides Alucard or Walter they would felt as if they have been shock from lightening.  
"HURRY UP AND WAKE UP ALLLLLIICCCEEEE!" Alucard screamed as he press his forehead against mine.  
-in my mind-  
it's dark ,cold, and damp...'Alucard..' ...'Alucard'...'WHERE R YOU ALUCARD?!'  
I shivered...'I don't want to be alone...it's too dark...' suddenly I saw 3 doors..1 of heaven with my parents, 2 was hell with the devil and all the ghouls I ever killed...and the 3 was ROMANINA with my king, Alucard...'choose choose...choose!' I gulp as I choose the door I wanted most.  
-in Alucard's room-  
"Alice Alice Alice Alice..." Alucard said my name a thousand times..."I cannot go on without, my queen." He sat in his room and threw his wine glass at the wall and shattered everywhere.  
Then suddenly my SWAN SONG cam in2 his mind. Alucard's eyes widen, I was singing in his head knowing that I was alive but It didn't mean I was awake, thats was all I can do...sing.  
But Alucard weep more and more.  
Seras and Icy, for 3 more days they looked at Alucard's lifeless zombie self…no smile...no perverted comments...no emotion...then Seras said "he really is miserable without her in his life...oh master." Icy didn't say anything. Suddenly Seras, Icy, Integra, Walter and Alucard all stopped what they were doing...all eyes widen at what they heard...Diva's song...my singing on the roof in a white wedding dress and veil that showed my face…I was holding a blood red rose in my hand as i sang...my way telling everyone that I have woken...once my song ended I whisper "I do." and smiled angelically, and kept my gaze at the pearl like moon, I was a vampire once more. –Flashback ends—

Alice and Alucard: I look at icy, and I got all nervous and excited..."Ok I'll tell you But you cannot CANNOT! tell Alucard ok?"  
she nodded her head, I lean into Icys ear and told her what Walter told me wat was wrong with me. she gasped too loud. "shhhhhh!" I shushed her,  
"you have to tell him." She told me  
"I know I know...I just don't know how he will take it." I told her as I made my way down to Alucard room  
"Alucard? I need to tell you something." I shut the door behind me as I wore a excited, nervous, scared expression on my face. Alucard look concern, I took his hands and we sat on the bed.  
of course Seras, Icy, Walter, and Integra were listening through the door since ICY CANT KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT!  
But before she could even tell him the news, He felt a strange sort of pressure on her stomach. He then rested his hand on her stomach and felt a strange Aura around it.  
"Oh no...Alice are you...?" he didn't finish his sentence, since the answer was written all over her face.  
Unfortunately Alucard didn't look happy when he asked her that, he wasn't angry, though. But he was very scared, scared if her safety was going to be in more danger in the future.

Alice P.O.V: I look at him..."Are you...unhappy? The baby won't cause me harm as long as I drink enough blood, right?...and Walter says it won't be 9 months for me to give birth, but 4 months."  
I kept explaining but he didn't say a word..."Alucard I'm gonna b fine. Don't worry I'm sure you have seen women give birth before." I look at him, but he had a well-now-that-you-mention-it look…"you haven't, have you?!" He nodded...I gasped n then scolded him "IN ALL UR YEARS ALUCARD U HAV NOT SEEN A WOMEN GIV BIRTH." he sat there pouting...then once I calm down I slap my forehead and said "Ow." We both look at each other then laughed...but sudden pain came to my stomach…"ughhhhh...!" I rubbed my stomach "Alice are you alright?" Alucard was worry and was ready to catch me if I fall "I'm...fine...just need to rest." I smiled at him painfully.  
Alucard took me to our room but didn't place me in the coffin but the bed. He turn to leave to get Walter..."Alucard? don't g-go." I pulled on his sleeve he turn around to face me n smiled gently as he lad next to me he pull the red curtains that now surrounded us. So we were in private…he place his hat and glasses on the small table near his blood bottle and glass.  
"Goodnight my queen, my child." He kiss her forehead and her growing stomach.

Alucard: When Alucard knew that Alice fell asleep, his face then led to concern. "I only hope for both their sake their fate won't be the same as the others."  
Alucard knew a secret about female vampire getting pregnant. It didn't always end well. The baby will always need blood but not a few blood packs every day, no, the creature will need fresh blood from living humans which makes the mother want to go hunting and if she doesn't, her emotions make her go insane and she'll blindly attack anyone to just get the fresh blood.  
Alucard stoked Alice face and her stomach.  
"Please be good to your mother I can't lose her, or you." He then laid down with Alice and went to get some sleep.

Alice: A few days past and Alucard has been like what any father would do...b overprotected over the mother.  
"Alucard, I'm fine." I playfully 'shoo' him off me…"I'm not helpless I'm just pregnant." Icy and Seras both giggle at Alucard and me.  
But for some reason I knew Alucard was hiding something...we made our way to Integra's office. Since she has something to tell me. I wonder what it could be.  
As we enter her office it was dark even the curtains were closed then suddenly the lights flicked on we all saw everyone say "CONGRATULATIONS ALUCARD AND ALICE!"  
They were throwing Alucard and I a party, Alucard's face was priceless which was why Icy took a picture of his surprised face..."Hey come back here with that picture, ICYY!" Alucard yelled at Icy as she ran away knowing that Alucard would tear that picture apart. He was about to go after her when he heard my giggles...I put my closed hand near my mouth n just giggled..."Alucard." I look at him..."Fine…I'll get her later though." The party was nice and fun...I laughed when Alucard snuck behind Seras and made her piece of cake went in her face, for the first time Alucard laughed...honestly which was no surprised for me but a huge surprise for everyone else. Alucard stopped to yell "WHAT?! WHAT ARW YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" but they just laughed. Then sudden pain came into my stomach "ughhhhhhooohhhh...!" my blood glass dropped as I grab my stomach which look like I was 8 months pregnant but I wasn't, I was only 3 months pregnant...and of course Alucard came rushing next to me "Alice, are you alright?"

I nodded with a painful smile "I'm fine, I think it was just a little kick." But he didn't believe me.

Alucard: Alucard glared at her, she wasn't telling the truth and he couldn't stand to see her in pain.  
"Come with me." He took her out the room and teleported them to his room. "Alucard, where are-?"  
Alice gasped in shock.  
A man was tied up in our room he was quite a strong looking man but he looked so very scared.  
"Alice your baby needs fresh blood from a real human. Don't worry he's a murderer and a thief so it's not like anyone would care if he dies. Go on drink from him, and make sure you drink every drop don't let him do to waste. I'll be bringing you another human later tonight." Alucard said. (A/N: go start listen to "**for those who wait by Fireflight**" as u read this)

Alice: "Alucard, What!?" I was upset at him but he was right...I have to do this.  
I walked to the man but before i bare my fangs into the humans neck I whisper to him "May god save your soul."  
I bit in2 his neck...and drank and drank and drank until he was nothing but a mummy, I let the body drop and as it hit the ground it turned into dust...I was still upset at Alucard, I turn and look at Alucard with a sad sorrowful eyes.  
I whisper "Thanks, Humans have reason why they do the awful things they do, If he had a family they will miss him, Don't say cruel things like that in front of me ever again!" I walked past him "...I was human once so I understand, Alucard, I love you, but sometimes not your actions."  
I left him in his room, he knew it was hard for me to take a HUMAN life, he knew I was once human, he knew that taking a human life was like taking my own kind.  
I was NOT mad at him, I just want him to know its hard for me. He remember one time when he and icy were arguing, when I left for a very very long time but came back saying "I would cry an ocean of blood, even if you feel all alone and others won't stand by your side. I will always be there right next to you, NEVER betraying you, and NEVER EVER STOP LOVING U!" Those words echoed in his head. I went outside near my favorite tree and sat as I watch the moon in my loose white gown. The gentle breeze blowing threw my hair made me smile. Alucard watch me, from above the red cherry blossom tree. he fussed himself up next to me, he put his head on my stomach and I giggled "Are you trying to let our son kick your head?" he chuckled at me when our son actually did...I smiled "Hey I didn't mean you can actually do it." Then an important question came to my mind...I gasped "Alucard WHAT ARE WE GONNA NAME OUR SON?...I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" I look at him and I can tell he had forgotten as well.


	14. book 5 part 2 Songs of Love & No ring

Hellsing adventure Book 5 part 2: Songs and No ring.

(sorry, if this chapter is so short I do not own hellsing, or the original characters)

Alucard: Alucard was thinking of some baby names with me as we laid in the tree's branches "Well here's a few I thought although you don't have to like these names; Alexander, Antony, Micheal, Daniel, Nathan, Tyler, Sebastian, Jason and Max."

Alice: "hmm...I like Sebastian and Jason..." I look at Alucard..."ok which out of those two names do you like?" I smiled at him.  
As we made our way back to the manor...we laughed together, I told him "Only 2 more months left, till I give birth...at least that's what Walter says."  
I send a mind link to Icy and Seras saying 'I bet u $10 that when I give birth to Alucard's and my son and while Alucard is watching he will faint. Did you know that he NEVER saw a women give birth? Of all his years.' I knew that Seras and icy will crack up laughing and shake the house. I giggled at the thought.

Icy: "HAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard, I fell to the floor.  
"Not even though he's never seen a woman give birth 'giggles' he won't faint as he's seen worse things happen, so I bet £10 that he doesn't" I said in Alice mind. 'I bet $20 he doesn't, as well.' Sears added. 'Damn y'all.' I laughed at them  
"I like Jason." Alucard said as kissed Alice and her stomach.

Alice: 'hmm...deal! Icy , Seras.'  
I look at Alucard..."Hmm I do 2...but I do worry about one thing." he look at me with a curious smile "I do hope not that he becomes insane when he kills ghouls like you do." I laughed at Alucard as he playfully acted hurt then chuckled. "wait…what about a last name?...Omg! I just realized for as along I have known you I never know your last name...now I feel bad. Ughhhh!" Alucard picked me up n carried me inside his room, he place me gently onto the bed and laid next to me as he nuzzle his face into my neck and licked me but did NOT bite me. He place his head onto my stomach and he can hear Jason's little heartbeat, "he's thinking…he likes your voice and he likes mine as well." I gasped n smiled "wait u can hear his thoughts?!...luckyy!" I pouted...Alucard continued "he thinks you're a silly mama." I cross my arms over my chest and acted offended."Yes I am...but you have a mentally insane father." I stick my tongue at both of them. Alucard chuckled and said "…and I'm proud to be one!"  
Alucard suddenly became shock but quickly smiled." He wants you to sing." Alucard look at me, I nod..."which song?" Alucard listen..."he wants you to sing his lullaby that you made him and then the song you made…for me?!" I glared at my stomach "you weren't supposed to find that out yet, big mouth." I stick my tongue out at both of them again. But I rolled my eyes and smiled "fine." I levitate my violin case over to me n open it to relieve my black violin with red strings...I started to play (listen 2 **"You raise me up" by the Celtic woman**)…you raise me up. Before I played I told them "I'm gonna played your's first Alucard..then I'll play Jason's." then I played with singing it...my voice echoed throughout the whole house...somewhere voices were crying and happy throughout the house. Integra was crying tears of joy as she listen to the song she was thinking of her father. Seras and Icy thought of their families and friends...Alucard remembering to his birth, to his family, to his loss to van Hellsing and mina's dead...to our first meet...to when I was born as a vampire...to all the times we spend and to the time we first made love, to the time I got pregnant and finally now. But mostly me and all my memories of the good and bad times! As I finish the song a blood tear ran down my right eye. Alucard cupped my face and kissed it away then kiss me on my lips.  
I smiled gracefully..."ok now I'll play Jason's." I put away my violin, got ready. (A/N: now go listen to "**you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins**")...I started to sing...for some reason...memories from when I got pregnant...n even memories that haven't even happen yet...me holding Jason as a baby...to his first steps from me to Alucard...to his 4th birthday...to when he becomes a teenager arguing with Alucard n my laughter's stopping them from fighting...to when he is a young man...and on his own.  
after I finished Jason's lullaby...I look at the dramatically emotional Alucard who was such a good actor...I laughed at his face...then after I was done laughing I gasped out loud..."ALUCARD! I FORGOT...IM PERGNANT AND IM NOT MARRIED...ughhhhhh if mother was here she would scowl me!" I groaned as I told Alucard that.  
he just sat there...smiling...that I-already-got-an-idea-so-don't-worry-smile..."I don't like that look on your face Alucard." he got up and walk up the stairs to the door. "Don't worry Love...I got everything under control." he laughed as left. "You just rest and ill be back in a hour." I moaned but fell asleep...'what are you up to, Alucard?'...I wonder.

(to be continued)


	15. book 5 part 3 Marriage & Birth of Jason

Hellsing adventure book 5 part 3: Finally Married and the Birth of Jason Dracula.

Alice (me): "sorry that it was so short."

Alucard: "yeaa wats up with that, Alice?"

Alice: SHUT IT!

Icy: *rolled her eyes*

Seras: ahh man! I was so looking forward on a longer chapter.

Alice: Eyes twitches "SHUT UP OR I'LL KNOCK YOU ALL DEAD!"

Alucard: "yeaa that will be the-!"

Alice punch Alucard hard in the jaw making him fly backwards

Alice: "Anyone else want a piece of me!"

Seras and Icy both shook their heads 'no' in fear of Alice threat.

Alice: "ok then. Now please readers…enjoy!"

AND please **comment/ review** and **I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS**.)

Alucard: Alucard went into the garden a created a beautiful altar with his shadows the altar was a black marvel stone with red roses wrapping around it, and a red carpet as an isle the moon was huge and beautiful, and was right behind the altar which was perfect. Now little did Alice know that Alucard had already prepared everyone that he was going to marry Alice! Alucard then dressed himself in a black suit with a crimson tie. Everyone was sitting in the chairs. Icy and Seras were both the bride's maids and wore silky blue dresses that were knee high and no straps and black dress shoes. When he came back he playfully nibbled on Alice's ear to wake her up.  
"Its time my sweet. Oh by the way in my human years my last name was Dracula."  
He picked her up and teleported her to the alter.

Alice P.O.V: (A/N: go listen to **"a thousand years by Christina Perri"**.) I woke up seeing Alucard wearing a black suit...I blush but smiled "what...what's going on?" I rub my eyes.  
As soon I was outside I saw Seras and Icy in a short knee-high blue dresses and Walter in a tux across from Seras and Icy and Integra holding a bible...it was a beautiful sight. Then I look into Alucard's eyes..."this is almost like my dream wedding." I heard Alucard chuckled and leaned in "That's because this is OUR wedding." My eyes widen I whisper with a smile "what?...you did all this for me?" he nodded "for us." I blushed red as tears of joy runs down my face but Alucard kissed them away. I noticed me wearing a white ball-like dress, it was very puffy and my whole back was shown, in the front the straps wrapped around my necked and tie in a small white bow, my hair was down and curly/ wavy with a long puffy veil that touch the ground, and a red rose in my ear. I had a pearl choker and pearl ear rings. The Finally…

Our wedding began, Alucard was standing in front of Walter and on the side of Integra, as the song "A thousand years" began to play out loud by Seras since she couldn't help herself, my red eyes open slowly and the door opened as I walked slowly down the Aisle the wind blew on my face like gentle kisses my head was bowed down with a smile played on my lips finally I was in front of Alucard, and my eyes never left his, as Alucard said his vows and I said mine while trying to hold back the blood tears."Do you, Alucard Dracula take, Alice Maria Creed, to b your beloved wife/queen?" He grin with soft like eyes "I do." I heard Seras just crying like she was 2 and icy smiled wiping the tears away. Integra then looks at me "And do you, Alice Maria Creed, to be Alucard Dracula as your beloved husband?" I choked at first because I was so happy but I could say "I do." Alucard was so happy and I was happy our eyes never left each other "In the power invested in me...OH JUST FORGET IT...KISS ALREADY!" Integra said grumpily with a smile on her lips...Alucard wrap his arms around me and kissed me passionately, time felt like it had stopped and our kiss drowned out the clapping, the crying, and the cheering, we only heard the song "a thousand years" playing in our heads. Then we finally let go and went to dance, it was the bride and groom slow dance first and as we finish the dance. (A/N: I was actually crying when I made this scene Ice just laughed at me but she admits she cried a little on the inside, end song by the way.) A very very very sharp pain come from my stomach…"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I breath very quickly..."ALICE WHATS WRONG?" I kneeled down holding my stomach; I whisper very weakly "Baby is coming!" Alucard and everyone else eyes widen...Walter yelled "TAKE HER INTO THE INFIRMARY NOW ALCUARD!" and he did as he carried me bridal style.

-30 minutes past-  
Seras, Icy, Integra, and Icy all waiting outside of the infirmary, and heard but bear my screams and curses...Alucard was pacing back and forth grumpily and worry. Seras worried about Alice while Icy just stared down angrily at Alucard for pacing. Integra just stood and smoke her cigar.

- 1 hour has past-

Everyone still heard Walter scream at Alice "Push Alice push!" she just screamed and curse at him "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…FFFUUUUCCKKKKKK...AHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Then silence came Alucard stopped pacing and everyone stop what they were doing to hear, Alucard got worried…But then a baby's cry echoed...Alucard eyes widen. Walter came out smiling saying "Come on in, everyone." Everyone did but Alucard was first but soon stopped eyes widen...Seras, Icy, and Integra surrounded Alice. Alice laying in the bed looking like a mess and holding their son...he was tiny…he had red eyes and black hair with a silver streak in it. Alucard walked forward slowly to Alice. She looks at Alucard weakly..."Finally…finally our baby is born...Alucard you want to hold him?" Alucard nodded as he took little Jason in his arms...Jason opened his red eye, looked up to Alucard and smiled. Alucard hold him, Alucard cried of tears of joy...Alice pulled Alucard closer to her..."Alucard..." I wipe his tears away...after the birth Walter gave me more blood packs which is what I needed. "Umm isn't this a little bit too much?" Alucard scolded me "no, love...now drink." our son who was in his crib just laughed…Alucard went over "and what are you laughing at?" teasing our son on how little he is...when Alucard went 2 pick him up...Jason BITE HIS FATHER on his finger! I laughed so hard...tears were coming down my face. "Let me pick him up." I walked near to his crib and Jason holding up his arms as I picked him up..."I know I know your father is a big meaning picking on a baby... But do you want to know something, Jason?" Jason stared at me..."when your father and I met...he would." I whisper in Jason little ear… Jason did his baby laugh and I laughed also..."I'm so gonna find out what you said." Alucard told me. As little Jason went to sleep on me...I rolled my eyes..."suureee you will."  
After I placed Jason in his crib, Alucard and I went 2 sleep in our coffins.

(to be continued)


	16. book 6 part 1 One year,1st meet,&Hunters

Hellsing adventure book 6. Part 1: One year old, First meet, Hunters.

-One year later-

Icy: I was at Jason's first birthday party and the little guy was now a one year old.  
Alucard got him a stuffed black dog which kinda looked like him, Seras got him a red dummy which is indestructible and I got him a pair of tiny baby socks that had picture of little bats on them. Little Jason was laughing all the way though it and clapping his little hands whenever he was shown his present and his little red eyes shined with joy and everyone was like 'awwwww.' at his super cuteness then it was time for Alice to give her present, which was knowing her will be mind-blowing.

Alice: "Now my little Jason...since your super awesome beautiful mama loves you soooo much, I got you two presents...here is your first!"  
I gave him a little black box...with a blue ribbon on it...as he opened it or tired to with a little help from his papa, his eyes gaze with so much happiness, he pulled it out "It took me forever to get it.." I told him and everyone else, it was a silver necklace that was a heart and a button on the side that the heart opened slowly as it played "my lullaby" (A/N: Diva's song) it showed a picture of Alucard all dress up nicely and myself holding Jason in my arms as Jason and I smiled as the heart closed by itself it changes into a crown with gold and a red ruby that was the headpiece. "Once you are older and you can change it yourself, then I will give it to you." I giggled and as I put it in my hands again I squeezed hard and think of something happy it glowed light blue color the chain was sucked in the now heart centerpiece and I teleported it in my dresser near my own jewelary. "ok now for your 2nd present." I suddenly disappear and made an illusion and made a stage, I wore a white dress that was almost like a long sun-dress and I grew bright white wings on my back with a golden halo. (A/N: The truth behind the rose by within temptation; ok this is almost like a concert.) I bowed my head and smiled before starting, the music got louder and louder. As I snapped my fingers for the rock instruments to play and at the same time my eyes shot open as the music began to play.

"_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul  
_I looked dead at Alucard, who was grinning as I sung. Which made me smile.

_No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name  
_Jason was staring at me like I was a new toy, Seras and Icy just laughed at Alucard and Jason as they both gazed at me.

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?  
_My voice filled everyone's ears as if they couldn't resist from listening to me.

_Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door_

I snapped my fingers again which echoed throughout the room and suddenly a-never-ending-shower of blood red-roses.

_I believed it would justify the means  
_It was weird, as I sung my body felt lighter as if a huge weight on my shoulders was suddenly lifted off me.

_It had a hold over me, Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
_But I had another weird feeling, as if someone is trying to tell me something about my son_  
It is the darker side of me  
_I sometimes worry about Jason and his future, will he have a good future?

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

Will he have a good wife? Someone he loves and deeply cares about?

_Forgive me for what I have been  
_I shouldn't worry about that right now. My son is only one years old.

_Forgive me my sins, Pray for me cause I have lost my faith in holy wars  
_I made my Angelic wings bigger, almost as the size of me.

_Is paradise denied to me cause I can't take no more? _

I suddenly have memories from my parents.

_Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul_

But why am I thinking of them?

_All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel?_

Is it because of the song?

_I believed it would justify the means, It had a hold over me  
_Why did they have to die?_  
Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
_Till this day, no one knows how they died. The cops gave up as they found no cause.

_It is the darker side of me, The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen  
_I lived on the streets for almost 2 years as I was running from the bread baker I ran into Sir Integra, herself.

_Forgive me for what I have been, Forgive me my sins_

She looked at me, in pity once the bread baker finally caught up to me, he was about to yelled and curse at me but Integra paid him for my cause. My eyes widen at her and I felt guilty.

_I'm hoping, I'm praying_

I remember how i walked up to the bread baker and looked at in the eyes and said "I vowed I will never steel again and I will become a better person…and I will never again put shame on my parent's name. God bless them as they rest in heaven."_  
I won't get lost between two worlds_

That's when Integra adopted me and was raised in the Hellsing manor, but once I was 16 I left to live with Icy, we were childhood best friends and still are._  
For all I have seen the truth lies in between_

I looked at Icy as she knew what I was remembering and I saw her wipe a single blood-tear and smiled at each other._  
Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done, Now that I know the darkest side of me _

But I met Alucard, when I came back for a visit it was a cold night. I wore a white coat with black buttons that button all the way to my collar-bone, my black jeans helped me from the cold as my white fury boots kept my feet hot. The wind was blowing hard against my face, I went to the balcony as the wind hit me again my red scarf blew off…

_How can blood be our salvation  
_I looked at Alucard who was holding Jason as I continued to remember our first meet…I turned around and tried to reach it but was out of my reach i was about to turn around and run down to get it, but then I saw something red from the corner of my eye so I stopped to looked directly at it but as I did the wind blew hard on the back of my head and made my ponytail flew off making my hair fall and blow in my face…

_And justify the pain that we have caused throughout the times  
_…I stared at the man who was grinning at me, he wore all red. I blushed as my hair framed my face, he jumped 2-stores high. He stood on the balcony ledge grinning down at me and slowly handed me my scarf…I smiled un-knowingly who this guy was….

_Will I learn what's truly sacred?, Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?_

…I felt like I could trust him, he jumped down and stood in front of me, my face was almost to his stomach, I gazed at him, wondering who he was? He looked Romanian, he wrapped my red scarf around me and just as he turn and stood back on the balcony ledge I said "Thank you…Alucard?" I walked away before he could say anything else and left him shocked as he watch me leave smiling.

(A/N: yea I know I finish the song early…sorry but I ran out of ideas for me to say under the lyrics.)

After the song ended and everyone went to their rooms to sleep, Alucard and I walked in our room I placed the sleepy Jason in his crib. I walked up to Alucard, "My love." I whisper to him as I planted a kiss on his cheek, i have been feeling different so i went outside for some fresh air, then i smelled something in the air...humans...no HUNTERS! "ALUCARD!" i picked up my dress and ran towards him..."ALUCARD...THERE HUNTERS HERE and Integra says its a INSPECITION! she can't stop them." Seras, Icy, and Alucard were all stund...Alcuard told me to go to Jason and icy n seras to come with him...i went to Jason. he was asleep...i locked the door and made a protection barrier around the room so only me, Jason, Alucard, Seras, and icy can enter.

(to be continued)


	17. book 6 part 2 hunters and the hunt

Hellsing adventure book 6. Part 1: Hunters and the hunt.

**Intro:** Jason was safe in his room and Alucard, Alice, ice and Seras went to peep on the 'inspectors' who were snooping around the manor. Integra ordered them not to harm the humans unless they they were a threat. Ice glared at them.

Alice P.O.V: My eyes filled with an over protection mother...I look at Alucard he was pissed at the didn't like the 'inspectors' running run to run. But hated it more how he couldn't touch them.  
I looked at Seras and Icy who were glaring arrows at the "inspectors"  
I minded link to Alucard 'Alucard I'm gonna check on Jason.'  
I ran to Jason's bedroom...he was sleeping. I sighed and sat down in the rocking chair, trying to stay quiet. Then I heard a noise, I quickly ran to the door to lock it and put an invisible shield over the room to make it look empty. 'Alucard...trouble!' was all I could said since Alucard knew what that meant. I tried my best to keep the spell on, the door was hacked in and slowly opening.

Alucard: Alucard teleported to the location where a man was just about to enter Jason's room. Alucard slammed the door closed.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
The man glared at Alucard.  
"Inspecting the area, we have a right to do so by the queen." The human male shoved a badge at Alucard face which got him even more angrier. It was a good job his had his glasses on otherwise the human would see the red glowing from his eyes.  
"I don't give a shit, you can't go-"  
'Alucard you'll have to I've given them full permission let him in the room' Integra said in the mind link.  
'but mast-'  
'Please Alucard the faster they look the sooner they can leave, so do as I say servant'  
Alucard had no choice but to let him open the door. Thankfully with Alices invisible shield was on so the man couldn't see her and Jason in the room.  
"Why is there a cot?"  
"We prepared that room many years ago incase Integra would give an heir to the hellsing family."  
"She better do so, so she can keep the monsters still imprisoned." The human male chuckled.  
The man soon left grinning as he walked down the hall and turned to the next hall. Alucard sighed.  
"It's ok he's gone." He said to Alice. She took down the spell and she sighed in relief and hugged Jason and he giggled.  
An hour later the inspectors left the building. But what no one knew was that the inspector who looked in Jason's room could actually see Alice and Jason he was just pretending that he didn't. Also the reason why he could see behind Alice's spell was because he too was a powerful vampire and he was just playing as a human.  
"I saw a vampire baby in the manor with its mother. Next morning we shall give a sneak attack and eliminate them." He said to his co workers. They all nodded.  
-back in the Hellsing manor -  
Everyone sighed in relief that the inspector had gone.

Alice P.O.V: As the inspectors left, Zero was minding his own business as he (A/N: my character that I made and own.) heard the inspectors say that they are planning to kill Alice and Jason, in his dog house (A/N: he's a werewolf and my best GUY friend, I also couldn't come up with anything funnier) his wolf/dog eyes widen as they left laughing, he turned into his human form and came running to Integra, Myself, and everyone else.  
"Alice." he said in his thick Russian accent..."those inspector were Vampires and they SAW ALICE N JASON...i overheard them say they r gonna kill ALICE n JASON, by a sneak attack!"  
every1 eyes widen...Alucard, Seras, and icy began 2 growl...Integra was pissed off that she been trick. But my body shook and thought of the worse, 'what if Jason dies! what if Alucard or Seras or Icy or Integra die' I continued to think of these horrible event. "no" I whisper I was so scared and super anger that the whole room shook. Alucard knew when a vampire mother worries about her child it can cause a lot…ALOT of destruction. "no no..Nooooooooooooo" I couldn't calm down Integra, Seras, Zero and Icy were all on their knees as if a lot of pressure made them but Alucard was still standing with struggle, I felt the blood tears drops fell down my face..."NO!" I screamed.

Alucard: Alucard managed to walk to Alice he was in front of her and hug Alice closely to him. He tried to calm her by whispering reassurance in her ear and stroking her hair and back. Soon the room stopped shaking and the pressure was gone. When Ice got herself back on her feet she hugged Alice too.  
"Please don't cry Alice dear, you and Jason will be fine I promise, FOR I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I SHALL GUARD YOU!"  
"Stop embarrassing yourself ice you can't protect Alice only I can." Alucard scolded ice but she stood with confidence against him.  
"Sorry to disappointing you Alucard but I actually have a plan."  
"Oh really?" He said sarcastically.  
"Yes while Seras has been training me I've acquired new sets of skills." Icy grinned in excitement.

Icy's P.O.V The mansion was quite and the intruders defaulted the security system in the mansion so it easily got then into the house and they could snoop around to that room with the child. They also made their way down to the basement to kill Alice. Once they got to their locations they saw there was a little figure in the cot so they got their guns ready and in the basement there was a two figures in the coffin and the intruders got their guns ready to, then after the count of three in both locations they fired at their target. But then afterwards they realized they didn't turn to ash to they checked and it was dummies in the cot and coffins.  
"WE'VE BEEN SET UP, RETREAT BACK TO BAS-" But before one of the intruder humans could finish his sentence his head had been sliced of in light speed (A/N: like how Luke Valentines did his moves with his blade.) It was Ice who had killed him. Icy eyes glowed with excitement and glee as her fangs lengthened.  
The intruders glared at me as I just killed one of their friends.  
"DIE BITCH!"  
When they fired I teleported and re-appeared behind then and quickly cut their heads of I enjoyed watch the blood spray everywhere.  
'Ice if you get stains on my coffin I'll kill you myself.' Alucard threaten in my mind.  
'Don't worry Alucard dear its going on the floor and walls. I'll leave you to lick that up when you, Alice and little Jason return to the manor once I'm finished with these freaks.' Then I block him off. And went to Jason's room were the humans were not there. I scanned the area with my third eye (A/N: By magic of course.) and they were trying to escape using one of the hallways. I soon teleported to that location and in one long powerful swing of my blade that also had my new shadow power connected to it, I cut 7 of those intruders in half then I made another full powerful swipe at their head and they all flew off and rolled around the hallway.  
"Mission complete, Wow I did all that in 5 minutes, I actually thought I'd be much quicker than that, damn all well I'll get better next time." When I was about to contact Alucard to say it was safe I was shot right through the chest and loads of blood gushed out of my wound.  
"GA! ah! h...ho..how?! i...kil..killed..yo-u..all!"  
The man behind me was the vampire who saw Alice and Jason through Alice's spell.  
"You forgot about me darling."  
"I..i...couldn't...sense...you." I started coughing up blood.  
"Well that's because I can hide my scent and presence to another vampire, and since you have hidden the mother and her baby you can be the perfect trade."  
"Wha..?" I was feeling weak then I felt a pair a fangs enter my neck and the fangs was on the mark Alucard had given me.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" I screamed in terrible pain and it reacted Alucard and Alice mind link.

Alice P.O.V: my eyes shot open "ICCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I scream out loud as I heard her scream.  
I looked at Alucard eyes widen and sorrow full..."Alucard?" He ddint say anything but just stare at me.  
"She's in trouble... I must-!" but Alucard cut me off "No! Alice! You and Jason will stay here...I'll go myself."  
I look at him scared as I didn't want him to go. 'I know she's scared and I know I can't leave her alone right now...but icy is in trouble.' I told him in our mind-linked.  
Just then Jason began to cry, which made Alucard eyes widen as if Jason was crying for both Alice and him, "Alucar-." I said to him as I faced him…again he cut me off and held me in his arms, my eyes widen as he held me tightly and kissed my neck to my jaw line. He let go of me so I could get the crying Jason. I walked back to Alucard with Jason in my arms..."how can I not leave my no-life queen and our son, Jason? When Icy's needs me, and you know that as well u do to." I look at him like plz-dont-go-i-dont-want-u-to-die. "well its good I'm here master." Alucard and I both turned around as Seras came out of the shadows. "ill take care of Jason, master...you and Alice go and find icy." I nodded as i gave her Jason.  
I fussed my SoulSlicer (A/N: black death scythe) in my hands as I heard Jason clap as I fussed my black leather jeans, shoes, jacket and a white tank-top and my hair in a long ponytail..."its been along time since I worn this." I said to myself...just as me n Alucard we about to leave we both heard..."ma-ma...pa-pa..." we both turned sharply at the voice it was Jason looking at us and opening and closing his little hands as if he's saying bye...I held back my tears "Don't worry Jason mama and papa will be back." I blew him a kiss. As we went to icy and the Hellsing manor, I fussed my DeathZ (A/N: just a reminder—DeathZ is my bloody cry grim mask) to hide my face so the VAMPIRE wont recognized me. Lucky for me and Alucard we both know how to find a vampire when he hides his presents.

Icy's P.O.V: I woke up feeling really cold, it left like I lost some of my clothes...wait...I DID LOOSE SOME OF MY CLOTHING WTF?! my shirt was open and I only had my bra and panties. Oh god what if..he...no no no he couldn't have...could he? NO!  
I quick got up which then I realized I was tied down to something…it was a coffin. IT WAS ALUACRDS COFFIN! FUCK! I was in Alucard's room. So that must mean the others were safe in Alucard's Castle. I sighed ion relief.  
"I'm glad to see you've awakened."  
I looked in fear of the male who attacked me earlier.  
"What did you do to me! I hope you didn't try to do what I think you did."  
He then grinned at me with his eyes sparked with lust.  
"You didn't did you?"  
"Oh I had some, fun. while I waited for the mother to come. But now I can scene she's on her way and should be here any second."  
Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Alucard was right, I couldn't protect Alice, I'm useless, I'm not worthy to be his blood, I should have died a long time ago."  
"Well we could change that after all I did bite you on your Masters mark all I need to do is give you some of my blood and you won't be in his bloodline anymore.  
"but that means your be my master?"

"Yes."

I sighed.  
"Fine." I said  
"really? are you sure?"

"Yes."

He came close to me then bit his wrist and just when he was going to raise his wrist to my mouth he was shot in the shoulder but was easily healed.  
"Alucard? Alice? you came?"  
"This nonsense will stop NOW!" Shouted Alucard.  
"Its not over until I say so. Now we shall make a trade, if you give me the mother and her son I shall give you back this girl."

Alice: As soon as Alucard shot the vampire in the shoulder and yelled at him.  
I frowned at her, but my eyes were filled with betrayal...'why? why would you EVEN drink his rotten blood ,ice?' I asked her in the minded link. i was so hurt by her action that she noticed I DIDN'T even say 'Icy.' Like I always do.  
Then I heard that bastard say "Give me the mother and her son I shall give you back this girl." I looked at Alucard with angry eyes and worried then at ice. i told alucard in our minded link 'Alucard, I know your not gonna give me up, but we all need ice.'  
Alucard yelled at me in our mind linked...'ALICE! NO, I NEED YOU MORE! AND I WILL NOT LOSE YOU, EVER!'  
I sighed and gave Alucard a pitiful smile behind my mask...  
then I told the vampire "YOU! VAMPIRE. WAT IS UR REASON FOR ALL THIS? WHO R U?!"

Adrien: The vampire grinned.  
"My name is Adrien. I am a powerful vampire and I plan on wiping out all the vampire to make myself the only powerful vampire in the world." He laughed. I gave him what-the-fuck-are-you-stupid-look "that has to be the most stupidest reason ever in history!" I soon laughed! And Alucard fought his… "what?! Is not!" Adrien protest  
"I want the mother and son to kill them so that's two less vampires in this world and when i kill vampires I absorb their powers and strength. So are you going to trade or not?"  
"No." Alucard shouted.  
Alice looked at him in shock and one small tear ran down my cheek.  
'I see that you don't want me anymore Alucard.' I said in our mind link but he didn't reply.  
It made me...sad that he's abandoned me but I sort of knew this was coming, of course he'd never give up his mate and son, but couldn't he have made a plan to get me back without sacrificing his family.  
"We won't be trading." Alucard said and he took Alice with him and teleported back to their original location.

Alice: Before I know it Alucard teleported me...i pushed him off me and ripped off DeathZ from my face to show Alucard my angry face and screamed at him "ARE YOU STUPID? U MAY ABANDONED HER...BUT I WILL NEVER EVER EVER! ABANDONED MY FRIENDS...or family!" I looked away from him not crying, I was in front of the door when I looked over my shoulder..."Or have you forgotten, that she is FAMILY?" I slammed the door as I left. I covered my mouth to stop my cries as my body shook and slide down the wall. Then as memeories of me n icy as children to teens and to adult, all our fights n our losses, we all suffered and cheered together...as a FAMILY. I stopped crying and stood up, I grabbed SoulSlicer and went into my liberary and locked the door and windows and closed the curtains. I did a spell with made me float and made ever spell book surrounded me, I also did a spell so that I can read every book with all its info and memorized it. So far in 15 min I read 102 spell books. once I read 250 spell books...I learned it all, but there was one book I haven't read "THE HISTORY OF VAMPIRES AND DARK MAGIC FOR VAMPIRES" it was half the size of me and weight nothing for me but if a human tried to touch it or pick it up they couldn't since it weight a lot more than 200 strong men and was be pinch by lightening...it was wrapped in chains, as I got closer to it. The chains began to glow and I had my emotionless face on as it recognized me as its master. ONLY me and Alucard can read it, it was for the queen and king of ALL vampires' to read only. As I read all 9000 pages 31 chapters...I knew what that 'Adrien' guy meant by when he kill vampires he absorb their powers and strength but I knew how to stopped him and destroy his power. So I "UPGRADED" my SoulSlicer it was 2x's bigger and put a "sort-of-power" on it and myself. I went to Jason and did the same, it didn't hurt him. He just continues to sleep so sweetly, I told Seras what I did and she let me put it on her. I went to Alucard's room and knocked "Alucard, let me do something that will protect you, and I don't want to hear you complain either." he was about to say something but nodded as he saw my worry eyes I did the spell on him "He can't kill you or use your strength or power now. I read about this power and he can't do anything about it now. I also put one on Seras and Jason. Just in case and on myself." I looked at him in the eyes "AND WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ALUCARD...WE WILL GET ICY!" I grabbed SoulSlicer and DeathZ and quickly went to get ICY! 'Icy don't do anything stupid...Alucard didn't abandoned you...YOU R FAMILY!...and I will not- no. I will NEVER ever lose you. Wait for me' I said in her mind. Alucard followed me as well, but this time with an army…I quickly cast the same spell on them like I did to Seras and Jason and Alucard. 'We are coming.'


	18. book 6 part 3 Adrien, Home, & Sickness!

Hellsing adventure book 6. part 3: Adrien, Home, & Sickness?

**Continue from Hellsing Adventure 6 part 2: **

Intro/ Icy's P.O.V: Alice and Alucard went to Adrien's lair and started to fight his minions.  
I was in a prison cell and I was chained to a wall and STILL had a few amount of clothing on me that Adrien is such a pervy guy. I was still thinking if I should drink Adriens blood and be free of Alucard. Then I heard what Alice said in my mind 'Icy don't do anything stupid...Alucard didn't abandoned u...U R FAMILY!...I will not- no, I will never ever lose u. wait for me!'  
I couldn't stop the tears coming down my face.  
"Oh my dear Alice, you are my family, but you don't understand about Alucard, he doesn't see me as family, me and him have never had that special bond you and Seras have with him, he hates me. He's only coming with you because he wants to protect you, he doesn't care for me."  
I continued to cry. Then I heard the door open and it was Adrien.  
"I sense your master and that girl who I now know is the mother of the child is coming back for you, I think maybe they want to trade so I'm taking you with me." He got the chains off me and I used all my strength to punch him and run away. I ran as fast as I could but then I felt his presence coming for me. I was starting to lose my strength and it made me slow down.  
"Damn why am I so weak!"  
Adrien caught me from my waist.  
"You will never defeat me ice your far too young and... Inexperienced. He licked my neck and I shivered at his touch.  
"Get away from me!" I shouted at him but he slapped me hard and his nails cut my cheek. Then he grabbed my hand and led me to where Alice and Alucard were.  
"So I see you returned, Alice are you going to trade yourself and your son for this girl?" Adrien said as he griped my arm and pulled me closer to him.  
"Make your choice Alice." Adrien said.

Alice: Once I saw Icy and her...hardly clothes on, I growled so darkly and deep that the whole room shook and Adrien's minones got so scared that they all turned into dust. I roared "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER. YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN VAMPIRE!" if Alucard could laughed he would but he still had that "killing-ghouls-and-u-threat-my-family-ill-kill-u" look.  
I looked at icy she was scared. I sighed..."Icy, you are so wrong on what u think of Alucard thinks of you...the reason y he is so pissed at u-!" "Alice don't tell her!" Alucard cut me off..."FUCK OFF ALCUARD!" I yelled at him he was surprised and stay quiet "...the reason y is that...you're the one of last person he care about that HE TURNED into a vampire...he was mad at himself for letting you get hurt the first place and he let it out on you. He wanted you to grown up and be strong like how a father would be about his daughter. Now Alucard tell her the truth! NOW!" I order him to do so...Icy's eyes widen on how i ORDER Alucard.  
he sighed heavily..."fine...icy...u...your…like...DAMNIT!... UR LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME AND I DO CARE ABT YOU SO LETS GO HOME TOGETHER!" he yelled in frustration, icy cried heavy bloody tears. I smiled and I glared at Adrien's expression of boredom..."and Adiren..." I smiled darkley at him "YOU WILL NEVER RULE ALL VAMPIRES...since there are already a KING and QUEEN of ALL VAMPIRES." I told him. he blinked and laughed "and where are this "so-called-KING" and "Queen" last time there was one his name was DARCULA and that was along time ago!"  
I looked at Alucard and laughed "ARE ALL MEN STUPID?"  
Adrien growled..."whats that supposed to mean?"  
I looked at him chuckling...Alucard did the same..."I meant was...Alucard is DRACULA, his name is just spelled backwards."  
Adrien's eyes widen..."YOUR LYING...IF HIS REALLY DRACULA... then that makes you...you his..."  
I nodded "his QUEEN...THE NO-LIFE QUEEN OF ALL VAMPIRES! and u just committed a crime and will for that." I got in my attack position SoulSlicer back as if I'm gonna throw it but I'm not..."U SHALL PAY!" Alucard and I both attacked at Adrien and icy got free, she ran to a safe place.

Icy: I got out of the room and ran outside the lair but waited for Alucard and Alice to finish the fight.  
"Please be ok guys"  
Alucard kept shooting at Adrien and Alice was doing her own skills.  
Adrien easily dodged most of the her attacks, but got cut everywhere.  
"This isn't much of a fight especially from the great Dracula himself." Adrien tried to insult Alucard but he just laughed.  
"Oh I have more tricks up my sleeve." His body became goo blood and transforming into his hell hound form and tried to bite and claw Adriens body and face. Adrien dodge Alucard's attacks but it was becoming hard for him to attack Alice.

Alice: 'ok that's it!' I said to myself

I jumped up high until my back was to the moon..."All forces of darkness and light, heed my call,..." my body began to glow..."Slicer the god of darkness, Soul the goddess of light, leand me your powers." SoulSlicer, my scythe, split and 2 figures appear. A girl and a guy bowed to me, Slicer transform into giant black raven wings that attach on my back with big red eyes tht if you look closely to you can see hell and Soul transformed into a White angelic Sword 2xs my size. "ALCUARD MOOOVVVVEEE!" he looked up, eyes widen and moved. I flap Slicer wings hard and pointed Soul straight so that it went through Adrian's heart.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I flew down. Before Adrien knew it I stabbed him in the heart, he's eyes widen, blood spilling thru his mouth "I...wa-s...so cl-os-e...GAHHHH!" he puked blood and I whispered "An eye for an eye, dust to dust and ashes to ashes, I am the reaper there to give you to my keeper." and Adiren became ashes and was set on fire by a blue flame. His very soul was being sent to Hell!  
Soul and Slicer took their angel and fallen angel/demon forms and bowed "Till next time, our MASTER!" and fussed into one SoulSlicer was now in my hands, the remaining army cheered as we had won our victory, I looked over to Icy who was walking towards us, I looked at Alucard... "Aluc-ard..." I fainted but Alucard caught me, "Alice?!" icy screamed Alucard sighed and smiled "she's just tired and hungry."  
Finally we all burned down Adiren's lair and went to the Manor.

Alucard: Back in the hellsing manor.  
Alucard was put Alice in the coffin and Jason was sound asleep.  
There was an awkward silence between me and Alucard.  
"Err...so…thanks...a lot...i appreciate you saving me an all."  
"Your welcome."  
I got a little closer then I used up all my courage to give him a hug. I left him slightly tense but then he hugged me back.  
"Your welcome, Ice." He said it again but with my name.  
I then quickly let go of him when I heard Alice begin to awake.

Alice: when I woke up, Jason woke up the same time, and he cried loud like he was waiting for me.  
My body shot up and banged my head again "STUPID LID!" I lifted the coffin lid open rubbing my forehead which was now reddish pink.  
Alcuard held in laughed and Icy just chuckled lowly I glared at both of them, and smiled. I got up I noticed I wearing my white nightgown and my long hair was down and wavy...I went to Jason and picked him up his cries turned into little giggles "yea yea u just loved waking mama up don't you, you little squirt."  
I blew on his stomach and his laugh more...then once if was done I wrapped him in his fav. Black blanket. His arms poked out and his fangs began to grow my eyes widen "Alucard. look he's teething." I walked up to him and he smiled, and rubbed Jason's cheek with his index fingre but Jason bite his papa "ow! Why you little brat!?" "ALUCARD!" I gasped..."well he IS UR son so I guess he gets his BRATY side from u." icy and I giggled as Alucard just pouted mad. I gave little Jason a bottle of blood once I burp him...Alucard took icy 2 her room,'im not stupid I know he wants 2 talk to her.' I smiled to myself as I took him outside the balcony and tonight was a full moon and I sang a song...(A/N: Running up that hill by Placebo...but a opera version)...Jason fell asleep and I walked back in and set him inside his little bed. I walked back outside the balcony...and sang mine and Alucard's song...and every1 heard, Seras,icy,Zero,integra, and Alucard...the wind picked up but it was calm n warm against my skin, and my white nightgown dance with the wind. I felt Alucard's partner he took me by the waist from behind I smiled as his right arm traced to mine and his hand was in mine his lips kissed my neck and I blushed pink, he turned me to face him his hand in mine still and his left arm to my lower back and we dance as we BOTH sang, to my surprised just as Alucard's good/perfect looks so was his voice. I blushed red and smiled before I knew it he was in his DRACULA look (A/N: I call it that) and my white gown became red and a ball gown look my hair down but a red rose in my left ear. And a white (A/N: princess look) crown on my head. As we danced, I made an illusion of OUR castle ballroom and to us…time stopped and I didn't want this to end...' I love u, my king.' I said in our mind link. 'I love u 2, my beloved no-life queen.' I giggled which made Alucard smile a little more. 'I don't want this moment to end.' 'nor do I.'  
But it did end as we both heard Jason say "mama...papa." and like a spell broken I was in my white gown and Alucard in his "ALUCARD" form and the illusion disappear...I walked over to Jason and held him n weakly push me off and Alucard came forward Jason pulled my hair in one hand and Alucard's in his other. "ow. Jason!" we both said at the same time...but he just laughed innocently, and we both stopped frowning and laughed with him. "Our family." I heard Alucard say proudly. "yes, OUR beloved family." I agreed

Icy P.O.V: Seras and I were hiding in a corner of the room holding a camera videoing Alucard, Alice and little Jason.  
"There are so perfect, this is going in our family album." Seras said.  
"They are so cute all together." I said.  
"Just imagine what it will be like in the future when Jason is older." Seras said  
"He'll hopeful be a big strong man, that kid is going to be a heartbreaker for many women."  
We both giggled and disappeared from the room before Alice and Alucard notice we were spying on them.

Alice P.O.V: somehow I felt a presents but when I looked at the corner it was gone, and I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Jason will be a great vampire prince" I said  
"yes he will, he will b strong, brave, kind...from your side. and insane when coming to fights." Alucard said I just rolled my eyes  
and smiled "he will b a heart break to all women." I giggled as I lad him his bed. "goodnight my little Jason" I whispered as I kiss his cheek.  
Alucard picked me up surprisingly and lad me in our coffin together. "next time warn me" I blushed red. Alucard chuckled darkly "if I did that then it won't b fun to make u all red." I was about to say something but Alucard quickly kissed me his tongue pierced in my mouth and wrestle my tongue...I moaned a little. ' We are NOT , and I repeat Alucard WE ARE NOT HAVING ANOTHER CHILD!' I said in our mind link. Alucard broken the kiss and had a "I-got-a-evil-plan" look on his face and held up a condom! My jaw dropped "Are you serious!?" I said with an irritating face. he nodded...and we had FUN that night.

Icy P.O.V: I couldn't get to sleep last morning as Alice and Alucard were making so much noises I'm mean seriously they were going over the top with their sex, grrr.  
I was like a zombie when I got out my coffin I slowly walked to the kitchen in a very grumpy mood and got my blood pack. I sat on a chair I then went to the living room and drank my blood in peace.  
"I'm going to murder Alice when she wakes up."

Alice P.O.V: I woke up that beautiful evening  
feeling so happy like over happy as I woke up next to Alucard's sleepy face I quickly got a camera and took a picture. "Awww…" I looked at the picture and got out to check on Jason who was still asleep. Alucard was getting up and I hid the camera under Jason's crib."Good evening beloved" I kissed Alucard's cheek "You're in a good mood." Alucard said as he got up and walked behind me leaned over my ear and whispered "...was it because of last night?" he chuckled in my ear as I whimpered and blushed pink "No...maybe." I brushed my long hair and fussed on my favorite knee-high emerald dress...it has spaghetti straps. and a black ribbon around the waist and tied in a bow on the side, and worn black boots with green laces. "Yay!...much better." I check on Jason ,again who was still asleep I giggled. I went to the kitchen and Alucard trying to catch me as we played around a little as we enter the kitchen but only to meet an ANGRY ICY and SERAS!  
"what's wrong with you two?" Alucard asked..."yeah you look like you didn't sleep at all." I giggled out.

Icy P.O.V: Seras and I both glared at Alucard and Alice, both our eyes were bloodshot and we were gritting our teeth at them.  
"GET EM!" I shouted and then both me and Seras got two HUGE cups of freezing cold water and chucked it on both of them, once Alucard and Alice were completely soaked and I could hear Alice shriek my name, me and Seras ran for it. We both cackled like a pair of old witches.

Alice P.O.V: I got so mad at Icy and Seras, I woke up so happy now IM CLOTHES ARE RUINED!  
An green-like-fire blazed in my eyes. So I chanted a spell as they WERE running the floor became quicksand. Then I heard them squeal Alucard and I floated above them...I was pissed off so I gave them a irritating smile "So how are you gonna pay for the damage you caused me and my dress? hmmm?"  
Icy and Seras both sweat-drop and their faces were like "holy-shitt-we-hav-woken-the-devil-within-Alice-an d-now-shes-gonna-punished-us."

I heard Alucard chuckled at their faces as I pulled them out of the quicksand and dragged them by their collars and threw them in a empty room and locked the door "PUISHMENT TIME!"  
Then Alucard clench his stomach and laughed loudly then fell to the floor laughing.  
After 6 hours of LEACTURE and RULES and HOW THIS EVENT SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN.  
Icy and Seras came out looking like zombies but worse and apologized to Alucard and to me again.  
"Master, I rather have a punishment from you then from Alice." Seras said  
Alucard just blinked and chuckled darkly "Well she IS my No-Life QUEEN, she has to be...like me somewhat."  
Icy said nothing.  
Then Jason cried so I fussed to his room..."There there Jason, mama is here."  
I picked him up from his crib and feed him his blood bottle. "Shhh...there happy now?"  
Jason burped as a sign of relief from hunger..."Good. Now let's go upstairs."

Icy P.O.V: "I learnt my lesson… 'not.' BUT NEXT TIME KEEP IT QUIET IN YOUR SEX TIME!" I shouted at both of them and shaking in rage.  
Alice ignored me and Alucard just laughed.

Alice P.O.V.: Yea Yea Child!" I yelled back at icy who got more mad at me as I call her a child and Alucard was just laughing way too much.  
Seras took Jason to hold him...I actually didn't feel well...vampires can't get sick. But I still felt Ill. hid my unwellness from Seras n icy...but it was hard to keep it from Alucard.  
I went to go drink my blood packet n went 2rest early.

Alucard: Alucard went to comfort Alice. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear  
"Are you ok Alice you don't look well?"


	19. book 7 part 1 Sickness,Vacation,Country?

Hellsing adventure book 7, part 1: Sickness, Vacation, Country?

Continuing from book 6 part 3

Alice P.O.V: I look Alucard weakly..."I'm fine, don't worry." I knew something WAS wrong but I hated to worry my loved ones, I can take any pain I don't need to be pity on, I don't show any weakness.  
I smiled at him weakly and laid back down as Alucard shut the lid for me.  
Seras and Icy came in worryingly "what's wrong with Alice?" Icy said almost yelling  
Alucard looked emotionless "She's just tired…she will be fine." Alucard shooed Seras and Icy away and put Jason in his crib. But Alucard mutter "I hope."  
**-3 days past-  
**I still didn't feel good, but I tried to fight it. I was carrying new guns and other weapons to Walter, "Here you go Walter."  
I placed the guns on the medal table..."thank you very much, Lady Alice."  
I nodded but stopped at the middle of the door, I felt to dizzy, I quickly grab the wall and mind-link to Alucard...'ALUCARD!' Soon I fell and passed out but Alucard caught me as soon as I called for him. "ALICE! Alice are you ok?!" Walter who was shocked came over to me "Bring her the infirmary."  
he told Alucard, n Alucard did.  
**-5 days later-**  
Walter was still trying to find out what was wrong with me, even though I was passed out my hearing was good. Integra was trying her very best to calm down Alucard. Seras and Icy took care of Jason in my place. Walter went to Integra and Alucard "All I can tell you is...She's getting worse." Walter look dead-serious.

Alucard P.O.V: 'what?' Alucard's eyes wide and punched the wall which led to a big hole and many cracks. 'what is happening to my beloved Alice?' his mind was asking so many questions that he barely heard Integra  
"ALUCARD!" Integra shouted.  
"She getting worse?! Try everything Walter!  
Walter remained calm as he knew his Old-friend was just upset.  
"Her signs are like…she's developed a flu…but I can't be sure as her body is giving me a mix of results, every time I think of the solution it suddenly changes."  
"Let me see her alone." Alucard spoke as his eyes harden.  
"Of course, Alucard."  
Integra and Walter gave him some privacy.  
Alucard sat on the infirmary bed and stroked Alice's hair. She was sleeping so peacefully and her face looked so adorable when she slept. Alucard gave a small crook smile.  
"What's happening to you, Alice?"  
He noticed that there was some space in the bed so he took off his coat and boots and got in the bed with her.  
"If I can't help you, the least I can do is give you as much love and comfort as I can."  
He kissed her forehead, and her skin felt very warm, but suddenly realized her skin is warmer than normal for a vampire to have.

(A/N: listen to on youtube...**Titanium **by** David Guetta ft. Sia while reading this**)****

Alice P.O.V: I felt his skin, it was cold, but not to cold almost…cool.  
He kissed my forehead, I can feel his worrying I hate worrying him and the people that I loved.

'I don't want them to worry. I am NOT weak!'

Then suddenly my body began to thump like a heartbeat. Alucard opened his eyes and slowly got up and watch my body.  
Alucard looked at my blood/veins and they began to move and heal themselves. My whole body began to heal, my body glowing in a warm pearl light. The light shines under the door as Integra and Walter both noticed. Then they came in suddenly "Alucar-!" Integra didn't finish her sentence and watch as well. Finally the light died down and my body became still, I groaned and woke up.  
Alucard rushed over to my side, I looked into his worry/ relief eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek my body was colder to humans touch but to Alucard I was on fire. "What's wrong, my love?" I asked him I gently smiled at him. "Alucard?" Alucard grabbed me and embraced me in a tight hug, "I thought I lost u, don't ever do that again?!" my eyes slowly closed, a single tear fell from my eye as I whisper "I'm sorry." Alucard kiss my blood tears away.  
Walter wanted me to stay in for another day to see if I'm healed enough.

Alucard: "I agree with Walter, Alice you should stay in bed for just one more day then you can do as you please." Alucard looked in her eyes begging.  
Alice nodded.  
Alucard brought her three blood packs.  
Then ice came.  
"Hey girl What the hell has been going on with you me and Seras have been getting worried, and Jason too."

Alice P.O.V: I just healed and I just woke up…I mean really?! And no one else comes in and yells and curses at me. My eyebrows furrow as I soon pinch the middle of my nose(A/N: yeaa…I didn't know what to call that so I just said that.) in frustration I was already irritated. But I bite my lip..."Well as you can see I am fine. So u do not have to worry." I told her in a smartass way.  
But I didn't noticed that Alucard noticed that I was getting mad. The more I thought about it the more I got sick.  
Then the sickness came back..."UGHHH!" I held my stomach.  
"Alice!" Alucard and everyone else screamed my name but Alucard was the loudest. Since he was the closest to me.  
I put a hand up for Alucard to stop..."I'm...fine."  
Alucard stood straight and frowned at me "Alice you're NOT fine." Alucard argue back.  
My blood began to boil I hate this, I feel like I'm just an helpless vampire and I feel like I'm just weak.  
I let my head hung "shut up..." it was a whisper but soon my voice got louder my head shot up screaming at the people I loved. "SHUT UP SHUT UP... SHUT UPPPP!" My voice boom and everyone went into shock. I never EVER raised my voice hardly...my head started to hurt..."Grrrrrrr" I glared at everyone "GET OUT!"

'Alucard...it hurts...its hurts.' I cried to Alucard in my mind linked...I hung my head again...Alucard barked at everyone to get out.  
It was quiet finally, but it didn't take Alucard long to figure out what was wrong with me. "Alice...I think this is all just stress, when something or someone bothers you, your body becomes ill...you shouldn't let it continue, my love. If you do it can kill you." Alucard hugged me and laid next to me, once again. I cried softly in his arms. 'I feel so helpless...so weak...' those were my last words before I fell in a deep sleep.

Icy P.O.V: I crack the door and saw Alucard get into bed with her once again and pulled her close to him. "Rest easy my queen, relax and free all your stress that's inside of you."  
He started to hum a soft tune to help calm her emotions (A/N: go on youtube and type in 'Aragorn's Coronation Song', it's from lord of the rings)  
'Maybe we should take a holiday to help her relieve her stress.' he thought to himself and soon fell asleep himself. I walked away and enter my own room.

**-The next evening—**

Alice: I woke up stareing at Alucard red eyes. "Alucard...I need a vacation from the Jason, Seras, Icy and everyone else. I love them all it's just...I need time for me n u...I don't know... I know I sound selfish but I don't want to keep yelling at everyone when I get mad." Alice explained to her beloved husband, Alucard.  
Alucard rolled his eyes but smiles at her "I know sweet Alice, I agree with you...so...where are we gonna go?"  
My eyes raced to meet his I got excited at first. Then thought "Wait! Don't we need permission to go...from integra?"  
Alucard paused and mentally slaped his forehead..."honey can u-?" Alice cut Alucard off by yelling..."AHH! NO YOU GROW SOME BALLS' and GO TALK TO HER URSELF!"  
"fine..."Alucard grumbles as he walked to Integra's office.  
**-in front of Integra's office-**

Alucard stops and swallows a gulp of spit and **acting** as if he is in front of hells gates. He mumbles "This is for Alice…just hope I don't have any bullet holes in my head." and fussed into Integra's office.

Alucard: Alucard fussed into Integra's office, she was inhaling one of her expensive cigars while have her tea and biscuits (A/N…Very British lol)  
"Good evening Alucard,…what did you want?" she blew out smoke and glaring at her 'pet'.  
Alucard took one deep breath, before he asked what he wanted. (A/N: i know vampires don't breath but i don't caaaaaaaaare :p )  
"My master, Integra, would you…ever allow me and Alice to go on a holiday?"  
Integra froze.  
Her cigar was smoking the room up and her tea cup was inches away from her lips, then soon she slowly put down her cup and burned out her cigar in her ash tray.  
"What do you mean **holiday**?"

Alucard mentally sweat drop as he knew all hell just broke loose.  
"I mean as in taking some time off work and this manor and going to relax in a different country."  
Integra glared at him, sharply.  
"How long is this holiday going to be?"  
"3 weeks"  
Integra's expression softened and she then looked deep in thought.  
"Ummmmm...how about...no!" then her sharp look was back.  
Alucard hung his head down.  
"Master have I ever asked you for anything?"  
"Two days ago you asked if we could ship in more type A and B blood packs."  
"Well, the others tasted a little strange I think they were really old packs."  
"I don't care! You vampires get a nice home, fed and a coffin and yet you want to laze about on holiday?!"  
'Alice please help me out here' Alucard whined to her in their mental link.

Integra continue to bark at Alucard.

Alice P.O.V: 'Ughhhhh' i said back "im soooo gonna hurt him after this."  
I fussed in the office through the floor with my arms over my chest, my breast hung under my arms.  
'If you want something done right...you gotta do it yourself.' I said to him  
As I walked past Alucard...I looked at Integra and smile angelically and I bowed the same way Walter bows at new arrivals..  
"Sir Integra...I know u have noticed my…strange behavior and I am truly sorry..." I straighten my back and look at Integra in the eyes…"Alucard says it's because I am stressed out. I do not wish to yell at everyone because of my stress...so Alucard n I would like to have a vacation. So I can become stress free. I'll do 2x's the jobs you offer to me, and ill even CLEAN the whole MANOR, Alucard will also got 2x's the workload." I felt Alucard's mood change like '-say what?!'- and '-your lucky I love u' I grin a little. "Please Integra, I don't want to cause anyone's feeling hurt anymore, I-if- if I cant-" Integra cut me off as I was about to cry..."enough, Alice." she said in a sweet voice. "You and Alucard MAY go on a vacation...BUT! make sure Alucard is on a SHORT leash...and for you to come HOME happy once more." I hug Integra and give her my thanks. "Oh and master" Alucard said as we were leaving "please don't tell Seras and the others we went on a holiday without them...we will NEVER hear the end of it." He grinned as we fussed back to our room.  
**-bedroom-**  
Alucard and I fussed ourselves in the bedroom, Alucard let a sigh of relief out I walked in front of him pulling on his tie to level with me. I faced Alucard "UR welcome!"

Alucard: "love you too." He said and kissed Alice's little nose. Alice let go of his tie.  
"Let's get packing!"  
Alucard got out a BIG suit case for Alice as he knew she'll properly go on a shopping spree and bring loads of clothes with her. Like Paris or something.  
"Oh! I almost forgot, what country do you want to go to?"

(to be continued)


	20. book 7 part 2 Shopping,Feeding,Family

Hellsing Adventure book 7, part 2: Shopping, feeding, & family.

Alice P.O.V: I stared at Alucard for a minute before I heard him as me ask where I wanted to go. "OH!...hmmmmmm...RUSSIA ,MOSCOW... I want to see the palace and inside of it as well."  
I got all excited jump up and down for joy.  
"SHOPPING TIME!" I fussed myself to Paris, bought 4 pairs of skirts, 6 pairs of jeans, 3 pair of long warm coats and 5 pair of boots and 8 pairs of high-heels, and 16 pairs of shirts/tank tops. I came back and laughed at Alucard's shocked expression and packed them in the suit case.  
After the packing was all done, I change my clothes into a black Russian fur hat with a long leather black coat that had black fur on the inside, dark blue tight jeans, and black combat boots. My hair was down and my bangs framed my face. I had red rose-like earrings on as my shirt was a cream tank top.  
"ok I'm done...Alucard r u-?" I turned around and look at him as I saw him wearing the same clothes...I groan "please change clothes...hmmm something sexy but suitable in Russia."  
I beg Alucard who just rolled his eyes.

Alucard: He's long black trench coat was formed on by his shadows along with his dark grey suite and red tie. The only thing that had changed was his hair was more wild than his hair style in Rio, he had black fur at the neck part of his coat to keep his neck warm and he didn't have the glasses so Alice could see his sexy glowing red eyes, since she always complain about them.  
"How's that my precious?"  
Alice mouth dropped to the floor (A/N: not literally but in a comical way)  
and blush and quickly turn around as Alucard chuckled deeply at her.

Alice P.O.V: I looked at him…so HOT!...if we weren't in a hurry to leave I would make love to him right then and there. "MMMmmmm...YEP! This is gonna be a perfect vacation." I said as I turned back around controlling my blush and scanning Alucard up and down.  
I tried to fight the urge to strip Alucard...he was too gorgeous.  
(A/N: for all those Ladies who THINK Alucard is theirs...BESIDES ICY!...I only got 1 thing to say...FUCK OFF MY MAN!...*laughs loud and maniacly*)  
"Alucard...did u tell Seras and Icy that Jason needs 3 blood bottles per day?"  
Alucard totally 4got...but knew if he said no...Alice wouldn't be relaxed..."Yes Alice I did."  
I smiled "good...ok let's go!" Alucard and Alice enter a portal leaving the Hellsing Manor, and onto Russia.

Icy P.O.V: **-Back to Hellsing—**

poor little Jason was crying his eyes out and Seras and I were freaking out.  
"WHAT DO WE DO I CAN'T FIND ALUCARD OR ALICE ANYWERE!" I screamed while running around the room like a headless chicken while Seras was rocking Jason back and forth.  
"How should I know I'm not a vampire mother."  
"Well neither am I!" I shouted back at Seras while still running around the room.  
"Stop running around your giving me a headache!" Seras shouted at me then I stopped running.  
"Should we try to give him a blood pack?" I suggested.  
"ICE!" Seras shouted in shock.  
"Well it was just a suggestion as he is a vampire baby."  
"Maybe your right, it's not like he's going to need milk."  
I then stared at Seras chest.  
"Umm…Seras maybe you need to give him blood from the 'you know what'."  
Seras glared at me.  
"And where are we going to get that kinda blood, we can't find Alice.  
"I'm not talking about Alice."  
I then stared down at Seras chest again so Seras could get my point when she got it she looked at me in shock.  
"OH. HELL. NO! NO, NO, NO, ICE, STOP GETTING DISGUSTING IDEAS!"  
"Well where are we going to get the blood?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed now.  
"Go and search around Alucard's room maybe he or Alice made special baby bottles with blood in for him to drink, go and search now!"  
**-back to Alice and Alucard-**  
They both went on a train to get to Moscow, it was very snug and cozy, when they got off the train it was snowing. Alucard grumbled as he didn't like the snow.

Alice P.O.V: When Alucard and I got off the train, I looked at the shy…it was snowing, I turned and look at Alucard like a excited little child. "Alucard look! Snow! Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" My eyes sparkled at the snow falling slowly and danced around and around until I trip and bumped into Alucard's chest, I blushed as he chuckled and I laughed along.  
"Alucard where are we staying?" I asked.  
**-Hellsing manor—**

Icy found the baby bottle and my blood and rushed to Seras.  
"found it!" icy said as she barge into the room. Seras rolled her eyes and laughed as Icy didn't know how to make the bottle, Seras handed Jason to Icy and Seras made the bottle. "There. Now all we got to do now is feed Ja-." Before Seras could finish Jason greedily grab the bottle and scold at Seras saying "MINE!" Jason's cheeks turned red as he scold harder at Icy and Seras Icy tried her best to hold her laughter in… "I guess he gets his adorableness from Alice." Seras crossed her arms over her chest and sat down in the rocking chair "and his greeding side from Alucard….hmph!"

After a little while Seras and Ice were relaxed now as Jason was fine, happy and laughing his head off. "You don't think Jason is going to inherit the laugh his father makes do you?" Icy asked Seras and she shrugged.  
"As long as he's happy I don't care.  
They both continued to watch jason roll around the floor, laughing.

Alucard: "There's a small hotel not far from here, let's go."  
He grabbed Alice's hand and had to pulled her with him as she wanted to dance around the snow longer. "You can dance naked in snow if you want." Alucard gave a perverted grin. But she gave him one of those kill threat glares and punch him in the arm.  
When they finally reached the hotel the lady who owned the place gave them a key and left the two alone. They had a perfect little room with a snug fire warming the room and a double bed with a small bathroom. Alucard wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and started to nibble on her ear.  
"We can go exploring tomorrow my precious."

Alice: I pouted a little "Ok...Alucard what do you think the moon is like in Russia? is super big or is it small...is it bright or dim?  
"hmmm...?"  
my stomach growled loud "owwie..." I notice Alucard trying to hold in his laughter..."It's not funny." I playfully hit Alucard in the chest as he soon grab me by the waist and threw her on the bed.  
"Its bright and it can be big and small." Alucard had her pinned to the bed and stared to tickle fight her, once she all tired out he picked her up bridal style and laid her in the warm cotton sheets of the bed. "Sweet dreams my queen." He said before getting in with her and wrapping his arms around her.

Alucard:** -next day-**  
"Ok Alice you said you wanted to visit the palace?"

Alice: I heard Alucard say "Ok Alice you said you wanted you visit the palace?"  
My eyes slowly opened up as I rub them and yawned…"Yes I did." Then I was fully awake  
"...Are u coming?" he asked me with a grin on his face.  
I quickly got dress (A/N:same outfit as yesterday)  
"will this outfit do?" I asked.

Alucard: Alucard shrugged.  
"It's fine. I'm wearing my same outfit too."  
When they got to the location. The outside of the palace architecture was stunning the peculiar rooftops had beautiful colors as well as the rest of the building.  
The inside was just as magnificent. Both vampires explore the whole building.  
"I don't know why humans have stopped making old traditional buildings, I hate the modern architecture they build today it has no beauty and no detail, it's all just glass, metal and bricks now. The architects back in my day would have spat on those modern buildings if they saw them now."  
Alucard was interested of the painting of the little girl Anastasia.

Alice: I giggle at how Alucard **sounded LIKE a grandfather** when he said "back in my day"...  
suddenly I started a song that I didn't know but felt like I did (A/N: go on youtube and listen to Once upon a December)  
I sang it in the ball room...I turned at Alucard and walked up to him as I finished the song and grab his hand.  
"Alucard...did you know the Russian royal family? Did you meet and know Anastasia?"

Alucard: "I was in Russia a few times but I wasn't there for long periods so I didn't get a chance to properly talk with the whole royal family. I was once aquatinted with Rasputin, he told me something about him getting revenge on the royal family, I don't know the full story as it was a long time ago, but..."  
He gently touched the painting of the little Anastasia, the look in his eyes were regret, sadness, sorrow.  
"I would have like to get to know the royal family better. I heard the Anastasia was the most spirited out of the children." He smiled but it was sort of a sad smile.

Alice P.O.V: Once I saw Alucard's sad smile, I let go of his hand and stood back  
and ran towards the middle of the ballroom..."Then you shall meet them." Alucard turned around  
I said a few chanted spells, suddenly as I yank my arms up in the air the whole room lit up the paintings and ballroom itself restored itself, the painting of the royal family's spirits came out. Even Anastasia, once the spell was over I fell to my knees, huffing and puffing. Little Anastasia ran towards me I looked at her weakly Alexandera (A/N: the queen) and the king, Nicholus came to me and helped me up "Thank you." I said in a Romanian acent.  
"Alucard come here...and meet the royal family."  
Alucard's eyes widen and was at my side as the rumors were true Anastasia was a quiet spirited child. Alucard talked to the royal family for a very long time, talking about the family, what their lives were like, how they were all killed.  
But soon the spell was fadening. "Alucard I must put them to rest." I cried as I put their souls to rest in peace. Anastasia looked back and smiled "Vas Vidana Alucard and Alice." she was gone. "Goodbye Anastasia."  
"Alucard...sorry I tried to keep the spell up longer."  
"It is fine my love...it is more then I could have wished for."  
"Alucard...you said you meet Rasputin and knew his plans...so why didn't you stop him?!" I looked at him confused.

(to be continued)


End file.
